Naruto: Jedi or Sith
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Count Dooku senses a powerful power surge in the Force and is told to find who it belongs to and train them in the ways of the Sith. After his training, Naruto joins his master on an important mission and meets a cute Jedi girl that makes him rethink his choice in life. May become a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up all you Naruto Shippuden and Star Wars The Clone Wars lovers. I don't own either.**

**This is a story that just came to me and I wanted to write it so I wouldn't forget about it. Also, don't know if I want to turn this into a harem or not, but it will have romance between Naruto and everyone's favorite padawan, Ahsoka.**

**Before any of you get confused, this first chapter takes place during the film. It just seems best since... Um... Never mind. Sorry, but I don't want to give too much away. After all, what's Naruto without a few surprises. ;)**

**Now then, let's get reading.**

Chapter 1: The New Apprentice

**(Unknown Planet in The Outer Rim)**

In a hidden droid base, former Jedi, Count Dooku is seen meditating when a very large quake in the Force causes his concentration to break.

"What was that?" Dooku asks himself. "There was a large disturbance in the Force just now."

Just then, a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared on Dooku's desk, making Dooku bow to his master.

_"Greetings, Lord Tyranus."_ Sidious greeted with his raspy tone. _"I have sensed a disturbance in the Force from a very power being."_

"I know, my master. I felt it as well. What do you wish of me to do Lord Sidious?" Dooku asked, making Sidious pull out a holodisk of some place with Earth on it and transmited the map to Dooku.

_"I want you to head to this location and find what or whoever caused this disturbance and train them in the ways of the Sith before the Jedi can get their hands on them."_ Sidious answered.

"Your will be done, my master." Dooku said as the hologram disappeared.

Dooku soon entered his Solar Sailor and flew to the planet that was home to the powerful being.

**(Earth: Near The Final Valley)**

Meanwhile, a thirteen year old Naruto is seen destroying trees, rocks, even the ground. Naruto was pissed, very pissed. After he woke up, Sasuke was nowhere in sight and was probably to far away to find him.

Sasuke was in his grasp and he let him go to Orochimaru. He failed to bring him back, he broke his promise to Sakura. Just what would she do to him? What would the village do to him? There was nothing he could do. He was alone in this and there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Naruto continuously yelled as he smashed some more trees until an unknown sound caught his ear.

Naruto looked up and to his surprise, a ship came floating down toward him before landing about several feet away from him.

"What the heck?" Naruto asked himself, not believing what he was seeing.

A door and ramp appeared from the ship and a man gray haired man with a bread came walking down the ramp. The man stopped and stared at Naruto, eyes narrowing as he spied the red energy surrounding him.

_'So, this boy is the one that caused that disturbance in the Force? Interesting.'_ Dooku thought to himself before noticing that the boy was growling.

"Grrr, just who the hell are you old man?!" Naruto yelled, slitty holding back his anger.

"My apologies young man, but if you don't mind, who are you and what is that massive power surrounding you?" Dooku asked curiously, ignoring Naruto's question.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki and what this is surrounding me is my own business! Now I'll ask again, who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked again.

"Forgive me, my name is Count Dooku, a Sith Lord, and I have a proposition for you." Dooku said, making Naruto raise a brow.

"What proposition?" Naruto asked, starting to calm down.

"I wish for you to become my apprentice to learn the ways of the Sith." Dooku answered, making Naruto think as the Kuubi's Chakra started faded away.

"Hmm, first off, what's a Sith? And second, what's in it for me?" Naruto asked.

Naruto might not have been smart, but he wasn't just going to agree to something with a guy that just came from space.

"Curious are we? Very well, the Sith are beings that have unimaginable power that they can use in anyway they see fit. Ask for what you get, you shall receive whatever you desire, such as wealth, woman, and power to do with as you please. What do you say young one?" Dooku asked, making Naruto think for a moment.

After a few minutes of thinking over the pros and cons of the situation, the pros won over the cons and Naruto nodded in agreement. They entered what Naruto soon learned was called a Solar Sailor and flew through the vast reaches of space, away from Naruto's world. Little did Naruto know, that after his training was over, his destiny would soon change.

**(Three Years Later)**

It had now been three years since Naruto became Count Dooku's apprentice. Over this course of time, Naruto had learned to use the ways of the Force. He even learned to add what he knew as a Shinobi into the mix, making him learn faster and grow stronger. Even his master once commented that he could be stronger then himself, maybe even his own master.

Over time, Naruto had changed. He now stood taller and more muscled for endurance, but still had a lean body for speed. His clothes had also changed since he had grown. He now wore a red and black tunic, a black belt around his waist that held his lightsaber, a pair of black baggy pants that reached his shins before ending at a pair of black boots. He also wore a pair of black fingerless plated gloves and a Kakashi style mask.

Currently, Naruto was walking down a hallway to see what his master had called him for. Ever since his master created the Separatist Alliance, the Clone Wars had begun. Naruto had never been able to go on any mission ever since, but now was hopefully going to be the time that he reveals himself.

Naruto walked into the room his master was in and gave an eye smile while giving a wave.

"Heh, you call master gramps?" Naruto asked, making Dooku sigh in frustration.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Dooku asked, holding back his anger. "Anyway, there's finally a mission for you that I think you will have no trouble with."

At this, Naruto pumped his fist in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! It's about time! I've been waiting to use what I learned out in the field!" Naruto yelled excitedly before seeing his masters eye twitch, making him stop. "Heh, sorry about that master."

"It's quite alright, I know how much you are tired of being cooped up in here and not being able to use what I taught you. Now then, this mission will compose of both you and I going to Tatooine to gain Jabba the Hutt's allegiance." Dooku said, making Naruto raise a brow.

"Jabba the Hutt? Isn't he one of the most powerful crime lords in the outer rim?" Naruto asked, knowing well and good just who said Hutt was.

"Indeed, he is. That is why I plan on gaining his allegiance towards the Separatist's. Because once we gain his loyalty we shall gain an advantage over the Republic since Jadda controls all of the shipping routs in his territory." Dooku said proudly as they boarded his Solar Sailor and flew toward Tatooine.

"Huh, now I see. If we're to gain the Hutt's allegiance then we'll be able to crush the Republic if they're troops can't get any supplies." Naruto said, getting an agreeing nod from his master.

Little did Naruto know that he and a certain Jedi Padawan were going to meet.

**(Tatooine: Jabba's Palace)**

Meanwhile, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi's Starfighter had just come out of hyperspace over Tatooine, his partner R4 saying something soon after.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jabba's in a good mood." Obi-Wan stated before detaching from the hyperspace ring and flying towards the planet.

Landing outside the Palace, Obi-Wan was greeted by Jabba's personal protocol droid and some guards.

"We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting." The droid stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Obi-Wan stated with some amusement as he followed the droid and guards inside.

Obi-Wan soon stood in front of Jabba in his throne room.

"Mighty Jabba, one of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue your son. We will not let you down." Obi-Wan stated seriously, making Jabba say something.

"The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition. He demands you bring back the slime who kidnaped his little punky-muffin." Jabba's droid said.

"Punky?" Obi-Wan questioned with amusement before Jabba continued.

"Dead or alive." The droid began before continuing. "If you do not succeed, Count Dooku and his droid army will."

Elsewhere, Naruto and Dooku landed there ship a distance away from Jabba's Palace. As they were leaving the ship, Dooku's holodisk starts beeping. Dooku actives the disk and a hologram of Asajj Ventress appears.

_"They have taken the monastery master. Skywalker is here. He's on his way to rescue the Hutt."_ Ventress stated, making Dooku nod.

"Well done Ventress. All is going according to plan." Dooku said broadly.

_"I could easily take them now."_ Ventress said with an angered look.

"Patience. Collect the data we need. You will get your chance at revenge, soon enough." Dooku said before turning off the holodisk and turning to Naruto, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Skywalker, huh? Isn't he the guy whose arm you cut off?" Naruto asked curiously as they got on some speeders and road through the desert.

"Indeed he is, but do not be fooled as he is a very powerful Jedi. If you should face him, you are to not hold back and kill him." Dooku stated, surprising Naruto a little.

_'Kill him, huh? I've never killed anyone before. I don't know if I could bring myself to do it. Hmm, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I'll focus on the task at hand right now.' _Naruto thought as he and Dooku finally made it to Jabba's Palace.

They soon noticed a Jedi Starfighter nearby and decided to wait before entering. The wait was short lived as Obi-Wan Kenobi walked out of the palace entrance and got in his Starfighter, his astromech droid beeping something.

"I know R4, I want to get out of here too." Obi-Wan stated before his ship took off, not noticing Naruto and Dooku watching him leave before they made their way inside the palace.

They soon entered Jabba's throne room, making said worm raise a brow in curiosity.

"Oh great Jabba the Hutt, we have news of your son. We have discovered it is the Jedi who have kidnaped him." Dooku said, letting down his hood while Naruto stood silent as Jabba asked something.

"How have you come by this information?" The protocol droid asked.

"We have our ways. More importantly mighty Jabba, we bring a warning. The Jedi are planning to destroy you." Dooku replied with Naruto nodding at his masters 'info', while Jabba said something in clear anger.

"The most wise Jabba demands proof." The protocol droid said.

"And, he shall have it." Dooku said, an evil smile on his face.

**(Teth: Monastery)**

Meanwhile, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his new Padawan Ahsoka Tano are seen walking out of the monastery with the now rescued son of Jabba the Hutt, Rotta.

"How do you like your little buddy now, still cute?" Anakin asked Ahsoka, who was carrying the Huttlet.

"No, he's reminding me of you more and more." Ahsoka replied, making Anakin sneer a little. "See, you're two of a kind."

"Maybe you should carry both of us then." Anakin quipped as he walked ahead of her.

Suddenly, Ahsoka noticed that Rotta wasn't right when he started coughing, informing Anakin.

"Master, I think this little guy is sick. He's burning up with a fever." Ahsoka said as she walked up to Anakin, who put his hand on the Huttlet's head.

"You're right, we gotta get him back to the ship immediately. Trooper, get me a backpack!" Anakin ordered one of the troopers.

Anakin and Ahsoka soon began trying to put the Huttlet inside the backpack they were given. Unknown to them, the 'caretaker' droid from earlier was watching them, recording what they were doing.

"Will you just let me do it?" Ahsoka said trying to place the Huttlet inside.

"I hate Hutt's." Anakin commented as he held the backpack.

Overhead, the droid finished recording and gave the recording to Dooku's other apprentice, Asajj Ventress. Once done with the recording, Ventress contacted Dooku, via holodisk.

"My lord, I have the recording you requested." Ventress said.

_"Transmit it at once. Your new objective is to recover the Hutt."_ Dooku ordered.

"And deliver him to Jabba unharmed?" Ventress asked.

_"Precisely, do not fail me."_ Dooku ordered.

**(Tatooine: Jabba's Palace)**

Dooku is showing Jabba the recording of Anakin and Ahsoka putting his son in a backpack while Naruto stood by watching. Though, his gaze lingered on Ahsoka the most.

_'Hmm, she's pretty... cute.'_ Naruto thought before shaking his head. _'No, what am I thinking? She's a Jedi, my enemy! I can't think that way about an enemy. Besides, even if we were on the same side, I doubt that she would even go for someone like me, Jedi or not.'_

The recording soon ended with Anakin's words ticking off Jabba.

"As you can see, it is the Jedi who have your son and are plotting against you." Dooku said, angering Jabba even more before he continued. "Our droid army has already begun a rescue. Rest assured mighty Jabba, your son will be saved."

Jabba thought for a moment before speaking, his droid translating his words.

"Mighty Jabba wishes to know what you ask in return?" The droid asked.

"Perhaps you would consider joining our struggle against the Republic." Dooku replied sinisterly.

Later, Naruto and Dooku are seen in the corner of Jabba's throne room as Dooku pulls out his holodisk and a hologram of Ventress appears.

"Have you recovered Jabba's son?" Dooku asked.

_"Skywalker is still in possession of the Hutt and has temporarily eluded me, but he will not escape the system alive."_ Ventress answered, angering Dooku.

"Need I remind you whoever gains Jabba's favor will control the war in the outer rim? Only we must be allowed to return Jabba's son to him, alive." Dooku said, making Naruto raise a brow.

_'What does he mean by that? He's not talking about killing Jabba's son is he?'_ Naruto thought in worry.

_"I understand master, I will double my efforts."_ Ventress said respectfully.

"I hope so, for your sake." Dooku said, glaring at the assassin.

_"Wait."_ Ventress suddenly said, activating her lightsabers.

"Heh, well looks like we'll have to deal with the Jedi when they arrive." Naruto commented with amusement.

"Indeed. Perhaps I should've sent you in her place to retrieve the Hutt." Dooku noted as they walked out.

Later, Dooku has received another message from Ventress. While Naruto was elsewhere, Dooku had showed the message to Jabba.

_"The Republic had too many clone troopers my lord. By the time we were able to find Jabba's son, Skywalker had already... killed him."_ Ventress said, making Jabba very pissed at hearing this.

"Most unfortunate. This is a very unexpected turn of events. I take it you, at least, defeated the Jedi?" Dooku asked, playing along with Ventress's act.

_"No, master. The Jedi escaped and are headed to Tatooine."_ Ventress replied.

"I'm sure you did the best you could. We will discuss your failure later." Dooku said angrily.

_"Yes, my master."_ Ventress said shamefully as the hologram turned off.

Jabba said something in clear anger and waited for his personal translator to speak for him.

"Glorious Jabba demands to know why the Jedi would dare come to Tatooine?" The droid asked.

"To kill you Jabba." Dooku answered, shocking everyone in the room before he continued. "The Jedi plot is quite clear now. They only promised to rescue your son to win your trust. Now, Skywalker is coming here to finish his true mission. To wipeout the entire Hutt Clan."

Jabba cursed at this information, but was calmed by Dooku.

"If it pleases you mighty Jabba, this time, we will deal with Skywalker, ourselves." Dooku said as two Magnaguards walked out and showed that they were ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka's ship flew towards the planet.

"I was hopping I'd never have to lay eyes on this dustball again." Anakin stated as they neared the Planet.

"Okay, what happened?" Ahsoka asked, curious as to why her master hates the planet.

"I don't wanna talk about it. How's stinky holden up?" Anakin asked, changing the subject.

"He seems to be feeling much better." Ahsoka answered, looking at the sleeping Huttlet. "His fevers gone. Even you have to admit he's cute when he's asleep."

"I admit I like him better when he's quiet, but only a little." Anakin admitted before R2 asked something. "No R2, I want the cannon operational first, leave the rear deflector shields for later."

"No rear shields master? That's awful risky." Ahsoka stated with concern.

"A strong attack eliminates the need for defense Snips." Anakin replied without any worry.

Soon enough though, an alarm went off on the monitor saying that attacking ships were closing in on them.

"Attack ships closing." Ahsoka said.

Two Magnaguard Starfighters are seen firing at the Twilight, trying to shoot it down.

"Somebody doesn't want stinky to get home in one piece!" Anakin yelled as he flew the ship on, trying to avoid being blasted to bits before one shot hit an engine, causing them to fly down to the planet in a nosedive.

"Wow, quite a welcome home party!" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Set the approach vector and makeready to land!" Anakin ordered before their ship was hit again. "Ahsoka activate the guns!"

Ahsoka tried to do as told, but was having trouble since the guns were in the forward position. Anakin told her to go make sure nothing happens to the Huttlet while he started flipping the ship over the other two, waking the Huttlet. He did one last flip before flying forward face to face with one of the enemy ships before blasting it to pieces.

However, the second one got lucky by blasting the Twilights bottom wing off. R2 managed to get the cannon to aim back and blasted the last ship, Anakin praising him for his shot. Though, their excitement was short lived since their ship was still falling toward the planet at dangerous speeds.

On the planet, Naruto watched through a scope as he saw the Twilight crash several miles in the distance.

"Well, I don't know about you master, but I think they're dead." Naruto commented, as Dooku came out of Jabba's Palace, with three other Magnaguards.

"Perhaps, but one can never be too sure. I will go and make sure for myself." Dooku said as he got on his speeder.

"Oh, and what about me?" Naruto asked, looking at his master with a raised brow.

"If either one of them should get past me with the Huttlet, then you and those Magnaguards shall stop them and kill the Hutt." Dooku answered before zooming off into the distance.

Naruto was frozen in place at his masters words.

_'Kill the Huttlet? Can I really do that? No, the bigger question is, can I bring myself to do that and live with myself later? Damn, why does life have to be so hard?'_ Naruto thought as he watched his master go.

Sometime later, night had fallen over the desert. Naruto was waiting hours for either Dooku or the Jedi to arrive. Though, he was starting to get board, very board.

"Ahhhh, when are they gonna show darn it?!" Naruto yelled with irritation as he lied back with his hands behind his head and legs dangling over a cliff.

"Damn, you'd think your master being a Sith Lord could handle some Jedi, but I guess I was wrong." Naruto said to himself, nonchalantly.

Unknown to Naruto, Ahsoka was nearing Jabba's Palace with Rotta tied around her back and R2 right behind her. Ahsoka soon stopped as she heard someone talking and looked up to see a persons legs hanging over a cliff where Jabba's Palace stood.

_'Well, looks like R2 and I made it, but who's that at the cliff?'_ Ahsoka thought before deciding to ask.

"Jeez, I know Master Dooku said that I need to learn how to wait, but wait for how long dammit?" Naruto asked himself, shocking Ahsoka into silence.

_'Did this guy just say Master Dooku? That means he's... A Sith!'_ Ahsoka thought with worry. _'This isn't good. I can't fight a Sith, but it looks like he hasn't noticed us yet.'_

Ahsoka was about move while keeping her eyes on the Sith, but was surprised when he suddenly sat up and spotted them, showing that he was wearing a mask.

"Heh, looks like my master was right in knowing what you Jedi would try." Naruto said before jumping down, making Ahsoka ignite her lightsaber.

"Stay back Separatist Scum!" Ahsoka yelled, ready to defend herself until her master showed up.

"Sheesh, I don't attack you yet and you ignite your lightsaber without even asking my name?" Naruto questioned, surprising Ahsoka. "Well, I'll tell you my name weather you want to know it or not. The names Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

Ahsoka was a little surprised that the now named Naruto in front of her didn't attack first, but was not lowering her guard.

"Ahsoka Tano. Now move out of the way Sith!" Ahsoka yelled, ready in case he charged at her.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go past me. At least, not with him anyway." Naruto said, pointing toward Rotta.

"Fine, then I'll move you myself." Ahsoka stated before using the Force to push Naruto into a nearby sand dune.

She then started running to get to Jabba's Palace, but was stopped as three magnaguards stood up from under the sand.

"Like I said, you're not getting past me with the kid." Naruto said as got back up and behind Ahsoka. "Now, hand him over and make it easier for yourself."

"Not a chance!" Ahsoka yelled, making Naruto sigh in what she thought was sadness.

"Very well, but just know that I was only trying to help you." Naruto said before drawing his lightsaber and igniting the red blade.

He then charged at Ahsoka with his sword raised in the air for a downwards strike. Ahsoka quickly blocked the attack, but was not expecting the strong force behind it and was knocked back.

Ahsoka stared at him in surprise, but then noticed that the magnaguards started surrounding her. She quickly dodged a strike from the right and left before jumping over them. However, Naruto used the Force to throw her back further then she wanted and wounded up falling a steep dune with Rotta crying.

"Ugh, I thought you liked playing in the sand." Ahsoka said, both Rotta and herself coughing up sand.

Before she could say more, Naruto and the magnaguards soon landed in front of her.

"I'll say it again, give me the kid or-" Naruto began, but found himself and on of the magnaguards Force pushed away by Ahsoka, who soon charged at the other two droids.

She swung her lightsaber and cut one down before blocking the other one. As she was fighting, the sound of a speeder caught her attention and looked up to see her master overhead.

"Master! Master!" Ahsoka yelled, trying to get the other Jedi's attention, but no avail. "Uh, he never listens."

"Too bad, because even if he does make it to Jabba's palace, he'll be killed on sight." Naruto said as he also watched the Jedi Knight go by.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth as she fought off the last two magnaguards. She soon cut them both down. However, she would have been attacked by one that refused to stay down, but was saved R2 zapping it.

"Thanks R2y." Ahsoka said, but then focused on Naruto. "Okay Sith, it's just us now."

Naruto said nothing as he charged at Ahsoka, who did the same. In the flash of their blades, they passed each other. They both stood still for a moment before Naruto's head fell to the ground along with the rest of his body.

Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber before turning to R2.

"Come on R2, we have get Stinky to his father before it's too late." Ahsoka said she climbed the giant sand dune, only pausing a moment to give Naruto's decapitated body one last look before running up to Jabba's palace. However, if she had stayed longer, she would have seen Naruto's body disappear into a puff of smoke.

Later, Ahsoka had managed to bring Rotta to Jabba, with Anakin giving her some praise, before being held at gunpoint. However, Senator Padme Amidala spoke to Jabba via hologram, explaining that it was his uncle Ziro who had staged the whole thing along with Count Dooku. After word, Jabba made a treaty with the Republic.

Now, Ahsoka was speaking to Yoda, Anakin, and Obi Wan about what she went through before arriving at Jabba's palace.

"Another Sith you say?" Yoda asked, getting a nod from Ahsoka. "Hmm, proof we will need, before making any decisions."

"Yes master, follow me." Ahsoka said, leading the Jedi to where Naruto's body was, but found that it had completely disappeared without a trace. "B-But, he was right hear, I swear."

"Relax Snips, we're not saying that we don't believe you, but are you sure that you faced a Sith and not just some wannabe criminal?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I'm sure. No wannabe criminal can use the Force and I doubt that they can handle a lightsaber as easily as a Jedi." Ahsoka answered.

"Hmm, if that is the case then we should be on the look out for this Naruto Uzumaki." Obi Wan said, getting a nod from everyone.

"Agreed. Another Sith trained by Dooku, very dangerous he could be." Yoda said wisely before he the rest headed back to the Gunship. Unknown to them, they were being watched from overhead by Naruto, who eye smiled.

"Well, looks like I've made my presence known to the Jedi. Heh, I have a feeling that things are going to be interesting for me from this point on." Naruto said to himself, mostly looking at Ahsoka before walking off.

**To Be Continued…**

**I hope you enjoyed the movie start of this story. As you can tell, Naruto didn't fight as hard or like a Sith, but it is obvious that the Jedi will be searching for him. I just didn't want make Naruto evil or over powering just yet. If I wanted to do that I would have used Menma over Naruto. Also, I want to know if I should make this a harem or not? If so, here's what I've got. Ahsoka, Aayla, Shaak Ti, and Barriss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**This is chapter 2 to Naruto: Jedi or Sith! This next chapter is going to involve the Malevolence. **

**Anyway, I've decided to make it a harem, but don't worry, because I'm only going to use Ahsoka, Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, and Shaak Ti. I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want a harem, but it's for various reasons. Like keeping Barriss from betraying the Jedi Order, Shaak Ti being a Jedi on the Jedi Council falling in love, Aayla being saved from Order 66, and Ahsoka not leaving the order. If that is so wrong, then I don't want to be right.**

**Also, those of you who saw LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick I'm going to have Jek-14's stealth starfighter as Naruto's ship. It was either that or Darth Mauls ship, but we don't know what happened to it after his defeat on Naboo, meaning that his ship was left there and probably taken apart. **

**That also reminds me, if I go as far with this story, I'll have Naruto fight Maul and maybe Savage. I just think them fighting would be awesome and it would help answer people's question about whatever happened to him after he and his brother fought Sidious. **

_"Holograms"_

_~"Communication systems/devices"~_

**Now, let's start the story.**

Chapter 2: Shadow of Malevolence

**(Core World's: Abregado System)**

Naruto is seen flying threw hyperspace in his Stealth Starfighter to the location of the Separatist's latest weapon, the Malevolence. This was an order from his master. To watch over the one in command of the ship, General Grievous. Naruto was curious himself about the weapons capabilities and wanted to see just what made it so much more dangerous then a regular cruiser.

He soon came out of hyperspace and was immediately greeted to the sight of a very, very big cruiser. Naruto couldn't help but look upon the ship with both surprise and awe.

"Damn, that is one big cruiser crusher." Naruto stated.

**(The Resolute: Hangar)**

While Ahsoka was preparing to attack Grievous' ship along with Shadow Squadron and Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon, she suddenly sneezed, getting everyone's attention.

"Everything alright Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Yes master." Ahsoka answered quickly.

"That's good. The last thing we need is for anyone to get sick at the moment." Plo stated, going back to preparing his Starfighter.

"Right." Ahsoka said, going back to preparing herself.

**(Back With Naruto)**

He soon boarded the Malevolence and landed his ship. As he got out of his pilot seat, he was greeted to the sight of a tall and menacing droid standing in front of him.

"You must be the Sith Count Dooku has told me about, Naruto Uzumaki?" Grievous questioned, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Yes, that's me and you must be General Grievous. Now that introductions are over with, if you would be so kind as to show me to the bridge? I would like to see just what this ship can do." Naruto said, getting a nod from Grievous.

They soon entered the bridge, where Naruto saw multiple battle droids working at control panels and a hologram of his master, Count Dooku.

_"Ah Naruto, I see you have arrived."_ Dooku stated.

"Yes, and I was just about be shown what this ship can do." Naruto said, turning back to Grievous, who nodded before turning to the droids.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace and set corse for the nearest star system, Ryndellia!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger roger." One of the droids said, doing as instructed.

It wasn't long before they jumped into hyperspace and after what only felt like a few minutes they stopped, appearing in front of a fleet of Republic ships.

"Fleet within range general." A battle droid stated.

"Excellent, charge the plasma roders!" Grievous ordered, watching as the fleet came closer.

Naruto stood by and watched as the droids all worked before looking at the Republic fleet with sadness.

_'It pains me to watch this, it really does. However, if what I've heard about clone troopers is true, then they're just as expandable as our battle droids. Still…'_ Naruto thought, watching as the ion cannon charged.

"Fire the ion weapon!" Grievous ordered.

The ion cannon fired a very large circular, violet energy at the ships. The energy hit the ships, but didn't damage them. On the contrary, after they were hit they emeditly stopped.

"Their shields are down." Another battle droid said.

"All cannons, open fire!" Grievous ordered and watched as the ships were blasted relentlessly.

"So that's what makes this ship dangerous. You fire the ion cannon to damage all of their electrical systems and once they're as motionless as a stone you fire all guns at them until there's nothing left. I must admit, I'm impressed." Naruto said, making the general give him what could only be a smirk.

_"Indeed Naruto, which is also the reason why I had you join General Grievous. To watch over his progress since a ship escaped our weapon and no doubt has made its presence known to the Republic."_ Dooku stated with venom in his voice.

"You have nothing to worry about master. I'm sure that the good general can handle anything the Republic sends." Naruto stated with an eye smile.

"The last transport is fleeing general, you've got them on the run." A battle droid said, getting Grievous' attention.

"Ah, they won't get far. Charge the plasma roders and prepare to fire." Grievous said as he stood behind two droids.

The ion cannon charged and fired once more, hitting the transport, where the cannons fired upon its still form.

"Boy, this is a lot more fun when they're not shooting back." One droid said to another.

"I still can't seem to hit anything." The other droid said before Grievous swung and knocked his head off.

_"Grievous, those battle droids are expensive. The Jedi are never that harsh with their clones."_ Dooku scolded, making Grievous turn to him.

"Hah, the care these Jedi show for their troops is a weakness." Grievous stated.

_"A weakness we shall continue to exploit. I have the coordinates for a new target."_ Dooku began as he pulled out a holodisk that showed a space station. _"The Republic's secret Outer Rim medical station. It is unprotected and treating over 60,000 wounded clones. We will do them a favor and put them out of their misery. Once you have destroyed it, there will be nowhere for the Jedi to send their wounded and they will die."_ Dooku finished with a dark smile, but also making Naruto frown.

_'Killing clones is one thing. Killing wounded men that can't even fight back is another. If an attack does come to the Malevolence, I hope it comes soon.'_ Naruto thought in worry at what they were about to do.

"It will be a pleasure, my lord." Grievous said with a small bow.

_"I feel very confident leaving the ship under your command general, as well as yours Naruto."_ Dooku said before the hologram finished and shut off.

"General!" A battle droid yelled, getting Grievous' attention.

They watched as several escape pods launched from the last ship they hit.

"Target those escape pods, I have a reputation to uphold." Grievous ordered with glee in his voice, making Naruto sweat drop.

_'Great. I'm stuck on a ship with a cyborg who loves killing for the fun of it. Geez, is my life always going to be filled with freaks?'_ Naruto thought dryly.

**(The Resolute: Hangar)**

As various clones are preparing Y-wing bombers for the up and coming attack on the Malevolence and General Grievous, Anakin, Ahsoka, and R2 are seen walking next to one of them.

"Which ones mine?" Ahsoka asked in curiosity.

"You're with me, you'll be my gunner." Anakin answered, causing Ahsoka to turn to him with a surprised look. "Somebody's gotta watch my back."

"Broadside could do that. Besides, you have R2." Ahsoka said, getting a thanks from said droid.

"But I so enjoy your company my padawan." Anakin said with amusement.

"Just admit it. You don't like my flying." Ahsoka stated with an accusing voice.

"No I… no, it's not that. I-It's just I-" Anakin tried to think of a lie, but stopped Plo Koons voice.

"Skywalker!" Admiral Wulff Yularen called as he and Plo Koon walked up to them.

"The enemy warship has attacked our convoy and medical transports near Ryndellia." Yularen stated.

"Medical transports? Only General Grievous would go after clones who can't fight back." Ahsoka said in anger.

"The Ryndellia system… near Naboo? Isn't that where our medical base is? I bet that'll be his next target." Anakin said in realization.

"There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less then ten parsecs." Plo said with thoughtful look.

"Looks we're gonna have to take a shortcut. Admiral, warn that station what's coming." Anakin ordered, getting nod from Yularen before he walked away.

"This journey maybe treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target-" plo began, but was stopped by Anakin.

"We won't lose anybody." Anakin stated with before climbing into one of the Y-wings.

"I will come along, by fighter escort." Plo said.

"Any help is welcome Master Plo, just try not to fall behind." Anakin said jokingly.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming along, your ship has already been prepped." Ahsoka said before boarding the ships gunner seat.

Soon enough, Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo, and Shadow Squadron were ready and flew out of the Resolutes hangar.

_~"I hope you know what you're doing Anakin?"~_ Obi-Wan spoke through the ships communicator.

"Well, if don't, I won't be around to hear the I told you so." Anakin responded back.

"That's reassuring. Well, take your shortcut and I'll take the long way, but you'd better be there before I arrive." Obi-Wan said, watching as Anakin and his squadron flew by.

_~"I'll be there Obi-Wan."~_ Anakin said as he flew off.

"Shadow Squadron, tighten formation! Call in!" Anakin ordered, getting readies from all of them.

"Shadow Two, standing by." Matchstick called in.

"Shadow Three, standing by." Broadside called in.

"Shadow Four, standing by." Tag called in.

As the squadron continued to called in, R2 spoke to Ahsoka.

"I know R2y, this is gonna be a tough one." Ahsoka said worriedly.

"Cut the chatter Ahsoka." Anakin said, listening as the rest of the squad called in.

"Shadow Eleven, standing by." Hotshot called in.

"Shadow Twelve, standing by." Jess called in.

Just then, Master Plo's starfighter flew in behind them.

"Fighter escort ready." Plo said with determination as they continued to fly.

_~"This is Admiral Yularen. You are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting sir."_ Yularen said, wishing them luck.

"Thanks admiral. Alright boys, let's go!" Anakin said with determination in his voice.

"Broadside, we make it through this one, drinks are on me." Matchstick said enthusiastically.

"I can already taste it." Broadside said with a thumbs up.

They all soon jumped into hyperspace.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

As the Malevolence is seen flying through hyperspace, Grievous is getting irritated at having to wait so long as the ship flys as fast as it can go.

"What's taking so long!? I want to get there before too many wounded clones escape!" Grievous yelled in anger.

"Sorry sir, but the navicomputer had to calculate a complex course around a large nebula near the medical station." A droid replied as he looked at the navicomputer.

"Grrr, they told me this ship was fast!" Grievous said in irritation.

"Heh, no offense Grievous, but whether it be in water or space, bigger ships tend to be slower ships." Naruto said with amusement at the generals anger.

"Grrr, watch your mouth boy. Sith or not, I could still kill you with little effort." Grievous growled out.

'I'd like to see you try tin man.' Naruto thought, having to suppress pulling out his lightsaber and cutting down the general where he stood.

**(Anakin's Strike Force)**

Anakin and his strike force are seen coming out of hyperspace in front a giant orange nebula.

"Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be alright." Anakin said to everyone reassuringly.

"A nebula can be very unpredictable, I advise caution." Plo warned with concern.

"Don't worry about us master Jedi, we can hold. Right Shadow Squadron?" Matchstick asked the other clones.

"Copy that Shadow 2." One clone spoke for all of them.

"Does anyone care what the padawan thinks?" Ahsoka spoke up.

"Of course we care Snips, but we're still going through that nebula." Anakin replied.

R2 spoke in his usual beeps and whistles, saying something to Ahsoka.

"Thanks R2y." Ahsoka thanked the astromech.

As they continued to fly, they soon enter and disappear inside of the giant cloud of gases. As they're flying, they notice just how dense the cloud is around them.

"This soup is thick. Can you see anything?" Matchstick asked.

"Just keep your eyes on my thrusters Shadow 2." Anakin stated calmly.

"They'll have to. The scanners are useless." Ahsoka said as she tried to get the scanners working.

"This is old fashioned flying. You have to feel your way through to stay on course." Anakin said, making Ahsoka uneasy.

"Skywalker is right Ahsoka. Clear your mind young one, and you will see the path." Plo spoke wisely.

"Right now, I can't see anything at all." Ahsoka joked, getting smiles from everyone.

"I always know where I'm going." Broadside spoke up.

"Yeah, where's that Broadside?" Matchstick asked his fellow clone.

"I'm gonna blowup that battleship." Broadside answered determinedly.

"A clear path if ever there was one." Plo stated as they continued to fly.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

As the Malevolence is continuing its path through hyperspace, Naruto is seen calmly polishing his lightsaber while Grievous is off to the side looming over the droid at the navicomputer. In short, it was silent. However, the silence was soon broken by the droid at the next to Grievous.

"Sir, the navicomputer indicates we only have one parsec to go." The droid said to Grievous.

TT"Good, we will maximize our casualties with this attack." Grievous said with obvious excitement.

Naruto said nothing as he just looked at the general with a scowl. However, he quickly hid his anger for the cyborg as another droid spoke.

"General, there's an in coming transmission from Count Dooku."

Grievous and Naruto walked over to the transmission system just as a hologram of Dooku appeared.

"Naruto, General Grievous, I've received intelligence from Lord Sidiouys. The Republic has launched a small strike force to attack the Malevolence." Dooku said with his usual scowl.

"Let the Republic come, our ship is unstoppable." Grievous said confidently.

"Skywalker is leading the mission. Do not underestimate him. Either of you." Dooku said, speaking to both moth of them.

"Hah, I assure you count, if anything, it is Skywalker who will underestimate this ship and its." Grievous said with even more confidence.

"No worries master. When the Republic comes, they won't stand a chance against us." Naruto said, while on the inside he was hoping that this Skywalker's strike force can get the job done.

**(Anakin's Stike Force: Inside Nebula)**

As Anakin's strike force is flying threw the nebula, Ahsoka got curious and decided to start some conversation.

"So Sky-guy, how did you know about this shortcut?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's an old smugglers route. Pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine." Anakin answered, remembering hearing about it when he was younger.

"Smugglers route? Ugh, that makes me feel better." Ahsoka said, placing a hand on her head.

_~"They call it, Balmorra Run."~_ Anakin said threw the communication system.

"Balmorra Run!" Plo yelled in shock.

"I think I'm picking up a contact." Ahsoka said as she observed her scanner.

"Skywalker, listen to me! We need to turn around!" Plo ordered with urgency in his voice.

"We can't, not if we're gonna catch Grievous." Anakin stated.

"Another contact. This one's much larger." Ahsoka warned.

_~"Skywalker! Balmorra's the nesting ground of the Giant Neebray!"~_ Plo yelled through the communicator, shocking Anakin.

"Another. Another!" Ahsoka yelled, only to gasp at the sight of a giant flying creature coming out of the gases in front of them.

"Take evasive action!" Anakin ordered, causing him and his men to lose formation, just barely avoiding hitting the creature.

"Those gas-gulpers are huge!" Ahsoka said in fright at what she was looking at.

"Don't shoot or they'll panic!" Plo warned.

"They'll panic?! I'm about to panic!" Ahsoka yelled.

"There are so many of them!" Matchstick yelled in shock.

They all continued flying, trying their damnedest to avoid flying right into one. As they flew, Matchsticks wing hit one of the creatures tentacles, causing it to start sparking.

"I'm hit! My stablizers out!" Matchstick yelled, trying to get back control over his ship.

"Hold it together Matchstick." Anakin said in worry.

"I'm okay. I got it." Matchstick said, getting control back over his ship.

"These things are gonna make a meal out of us!" Ahsoka yelled.

"All wings, lineup behind me!" Anakin ordered.

"Roger that boss." Tag said without any hesitation.

All fighters then lined up behind Anakin and followed his ship as he flew through the giant creatures that were surrounding them.

"Hurry, they will not follow use beyond the nebula!" Plo ordered as they flew as fast as they could.

As they were flying, one of the creatures had its mouth opened in front of them, scaring Ahsoka.

"That one looks hungry!" Ahsoka said worriedly.

"Nah, it's just smiling at ya!" Anakin joked as they flew over and dodged others before finally seeing an exit.

"We're coming out of it!" Ahsoka yelled in joy as they flew out of the nebula. "Let's hope your shortcut payed off."

"We're not far behind Grievous now." Anakin said with a smile.

Later, as the strike force is moving to the medical station, Plo notices that Matchstick's thruster has some fire on it from earlier.

"Shadow Two, what is the damage to your ship?" Plo asked in concern.

"Just a scratch sir." Matchstick replied.

"We must not take anymore unnecessary risks. If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure." Plo warned.

"Understood Master Plo, but we didn't lose any ships and I didn't-" Anakin began, but was interrupted.

~"Sir, another contact."~ Matchstick said, getting everyone's attention.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow use?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship. It's the Malevolence." Matchstick replied.

Just then, the Malevolence appeared out of hyperspace, heading right for the medical station.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"A squadron of Republic fighters is approaching." A droid stated.

"Skywalker…" Grievous snarled as he watched Anakin's strike force coming his way. "Launch fighters and bring the ship around."

"There are several medical transports surrounding the station." A droid said as he observed his computer screen.

Said transports were just now leaving the station to get the injured as far away as possible before it was too late.

"Target the transports first. I want every single ship destroyed." Grievous ordered.

"Roger roger." A droid said before charging the ion cannon.

The ion cannon charged before firing, hitting the medical transports. At this, the Malevolence began firing on them.

"Hah, this is too easy." Grievous stated with amusement, not noticing that Naruto had long since disappeared from the bridge.

Said blond was currently in his own personal Stealth Starfighter leading the vulture droids toward Anakin's strike force.

"Sorry Jedi, but whether I like it or not, I can't let you stop the Malevolence. Besides, I want to see just how good a pilot you are Skywalker. If you're really as good as I've heard, then you should have no trouble getting past me." Naruto said to himself as he flew toward Anakin's ship.

"We've got fighters coming in." Ahsoka stated before noticing the one in the middle of the enemy ships. "Master…"

"Yeah, I see it too Snips." Anakin said as he lead his squadron toward the Malevolence, firing at enemy before flying towards Naruto's ship and firing on him.

Naruto managed to evade the shots with ease since his ship was much faster then the one firing on him. He too started firing, but was missing himself. However, as they were trying to shoot the other down, they saw that they were flying right at each other, making Naruto smirk under his mask.

"A game of chicken, huh? Well, let's just see who dodges first Jedi!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

As the ships flew toward the other, Ahsoka started to get worried at how close they were coming.

"Master?" Ahsoka questioned, but didn't get a reply.

Naruto quickly spun his ship upside-down and flew right over Anakin's ship. Time seemed to slowdown as Naruto and Ahsoka made eye contact in that very instant. both of the others eyes widened in surprise and shock at seeing the other again before Naruto finally flew by.

"Snips, you alright back there." Anakin asked, breaking Ahsoka out of her surprised state before she got her barrings.

"Master, that was the Sith I caught on Tatooine! I knew he was still alive! We have to be careful with this one, he's tricky." Ahsoka said as she and Anakin watched as Naruto turned around and came flying back toward them.

As Naruto was flying toward Anakin's strike force once more, he felt his heartbeat increase.

_'What is this feeling in my heart?'_ Naruto mentally questioned as he put a hand to his chest. _'It's… almost like it's trying to tell me something and it involves that Jedi girl, but what?'_

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the Malevolence fire the ion cannon again. Surprised, he quickly flew up ward as fast as his ship could go.

_'Damn that Grievous! He fired the ion cannon even when his troops and myself were out here! Grrr, when I get my hands on him I'm going to ring his neck!'_ Naruto mentally yelled as he avoided the attack.

However, some clones weren't so fortunate. As Matchstick was following Anakin's orders to avoid the ion ray, his thruster blew, causing him to crash into Tag and them both blowing up while Shadows Six, Seven, and Ten were caught in the ray alongside the enemy ships.

Anakin and what's left of his squadron continue the mission as planned as they fly over the Malevolence, while also having to avoid getting blasted. As they're flying, Naruto is flying overhead watching them.

"Now I see what their target is. It's the bridge." Naruto said before sighing in disappointment. "Too bad, because they won't make it in time."

As Anakin and his squadron enter the enemies territory, they're having to avoid getting blasted by cannons left and right.

"Stay on course!" Plo ordered.

"This flank is heavy!" Broadside yelled.

"Master, we need a new plan!" Ahsoka yelled as they narrowly avoided getting hit.

"We can make it Ahsoka, hang in there." Anakin said, trying to the cannon fire.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"Sir, the enemy fighters are closing." A droid noted.

"Let them come. Prepare the ion cannon. First, we will destroy the medical station, then we will finish off Skywalker." Grievous ordered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The droid said to himself as he charged the ion cannon.

**(Anakin's Strike Force)**

"Watch those towers boys!" Anakin yelled.

"We're too close, loosen up!" Hotshot yelled, only to be shot down.

"Master, you can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down! Master!" Ahsoka pleaded.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"Station has been targeted." A droid said.

"Start the ion cannon acceleration." Grievous demanded.

**(With Naruto)**

"They won't make it." Naruto noted as he watched what he thought was the inevitable.

However, what Naruto wasn't expecting to see was for the ships to fly right around and fly toward the starboard ion cannon and firing their missiles at it. Rigt then, just as the the ion cannon was about to fire, the cannon exploded, causing the other to blow up as well, thus saving the clones within the medical station.

"Well, I'll give those guys some credit. Even though they failed in trying to destroy Grievous and the Malevolence, they still saved the medical station." Naruto said as he flew toward the Malevolence before frowning. "Still, what's this feeling in my heart? I-I couldn't possibly have a crush on a girl I only just met not too long ago and a Jedi no less… could I?"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of three Republic warships coming out of hyperspace. He quickly headed for the Malevolence, knowing that Grievous was going to have to retreat.

**(With Obi-Wan)**

As soon as Obi-Wan's fleet came out of hyperspace, they were greeted to the much welcomed sight of the Malevolence in flames and the medical station safe.

"Anakin, do you copy?" Obi-Wan asked the communications system.

_~"I'm here."~_ Anakin answered simply.

"Congratulations, it looks like your mission was a success." Obi-Wan praised.

"Partially, but Grievous is still alive. The battle was pretty rough on my men, I'm heading for the medical station." Anakin said as he flew to said station.

"We'll take it from here, but don't worry, we'll call when we need you." Obi-Wan stated.

_~"I'll be waiting Obi-Wan."~_ Anakin said as he and his squadron flew by Obi-Wan viewport.

"Alright, let's finish what Anakin started. Ahead full." Obi-Wan ordered.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

Naruto just gotten back to the bridge to see angry Grievous growl in complete anger and irritation at their failure. At this, Naruto couldn't help but smile in amusement at the generals frustration.

_'Serves you right for firing the ion cannon while I was out there.'_ Naruto thought, greatful that his mask hid his mouth at the moment, because he was sporting a look that would have pissed off Grievous even more.

"Grrr, full retreat! Make for Separatist Space." Grievous ordered, making the droids get back to work before he turned to Naruto. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing. Just imagining where Master Dooku's going to put your head, because he's gonna have it once he finds out about this." Naruto said with amusement clear in his voice, making Grievous scowl at him.

**To Be Continued…**

**I hope you all liked reading chapter 2 to the story. I do hope that some of you gave it a chance, because I know that it wasn't as good as the first chapter. In my defense, I'm not a big fan of the first two Malevolence episodes, but don't you worry, because chapter three will involve Naruto facing Anakin. I'm also going to show off Naruto's skills this time. The only reason I didn't with Ahsoka is because she's only a padawan, so I had Naruto let her win. Trust me, you guys'll understand why in later chapters, but for now… read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Hello everyone, it's time for the next chapter of Naruto: Jedi or Sith. This is going to involve Naruto fighting Anakin and I'm puting Ahsoka in this to make it more interesting. Also, later on in future chapters, I plan on using a random planet for a mission. I was wondering which planet you guys would like. I'm partial to using Felucia myself, because I want to use a planet that has dangerous animals on it.**

**Anyway, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 3: Destroy Malevolence

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

The damaged Malevolence is seen retreating from Republic warships after its failure to destroy the clone medical station. As the fleeing ship is relentlessly fired up upon, Admiral Yularen and Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon watch from aboard their cruiser.

"Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's lost her primary shields and stabilizers, but the ship is so massive it can take all the fire our cannons can give it." The commander answered, making Obi-Wan scratch his chin in thought.

"We must summon reinforcements." Plo stated.

"That's why I'm here Master Plo." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka walked in.

"Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes Master. She's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby, she won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away." Anakin answered.

"Then we'll have to make due with what we have." Obi-Wan stated as they turned back to watching the Malevolence being fired at.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

Everywhere, various places are being destroyed as the Republic fleet assaults the ship with as much fire power as possible.

"We've lost our primary weapons. Uhh, the hyperdrive has been disabled." A battle droid said as he turned to Grievous and Naruto, making the earlier groan in irritation before another droid got his attention.

"General! General! The forward engines are shutting down!" The battle droid yelled.

"Impossible!" Grievous yelled in disbelief.

"Hmm, I don't know about you general, but I feel as if there's no saving this sinking ship. I think now might be the best time to escape while we still can before it's too late, don't you think?" Naruto said, ready to leave at any moment.

Grievous was about to say something, but stopped at the sight of Count Dooku appearing via hologram, and he did not look very pleased at the moment.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's in trouble." Naruto commented in amusement with an eye smile.

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

"Admiral, status report." Obi-Wan ordered as he, Plo, and Anakin watched the assault while Ahsoka was at a computer console.

"They're not attempting to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged." Admiral Yularen replied.

"This is our chance. All ships target the bridge, maximum fire power!" Obi-Wan ordered before watching the bridge being blasted.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"It has *ugh* sustained extensive damage." Grievous stated as the bridge shook, Naruto looking unfazed by the shaking and standing without any trouble.

_"General, I have arranged a trap, which will give you an advantage over the Jedi."_ Dooku said.

"I assure you, that is unnecessary." Grievous stated.

_"Do not compound your failure this day by allowing our prized warship do more."_ Dooku stated.

"My lord, they will never capture me or this ship." Grievous stated arrogantly.

Just then, the bridge shook again and Naruto gave Grievous a look.

"Yeah, I think they're more interested in blowing this ship up, and you along with it." Naruto stated.

_"Heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage, they will call off their attack."_ Dooku stated in complete certainty.

"As you wish, my lord." Grievous said with a bow before the hologram disappeared.

"A galactic senator, huh? Well, I suppose that's one way to save what's left of this thing." Naruto said with a shrug, making Grievous growl at him.

"Silence, I don't need to hear your input about this!" Grievous yelled before ordering the battle droids to prepare for their soon to be arriving guest.

_'Great, now we have to take a senator hostage? That's low, even for you Master.'_ Naruto thought with a hidden frown.

**(Padmé Amidala's Starship)**

Senator Padmé's ship is seen flying through hyperspace with Padmé at the controls along with her trusty protocol droid C-3PO.

"My lady, are you sure the information from Chancellor Palpatine is… reliable?" Threepio asked.

"Yes, it was secretly given to him by the Supreme Executive of the Banking Clan himself. If they leave the Separatist Alliance, it will go a long way to shorten this war." Padmé answered before the scanners alerted them of their destination. "We're approaching the system now."

As soon as they came out of hyperspace, they found themselves face to face with the Malevolence, literally.

"Ah, oh, my goodness!" Threepio yelled in fright.

"This isn't right! That's a droid warship! We're in the middle of a battle!" Padmé yelled as she flew the ship out from in front of the massive one before them.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"Sir, we're scanning a small ship off our bow." A droid said, getting Grievous' and Naruto's attentions.

"Good, our hostage has arrived." Grievous said with clenched fist.

"Yes, it looks as though your right general." Naruto stated at he watched silver starship.

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel! Something just came out of hyperspace!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked.

"No, i-it looks like a… Naboo ship." Ahsoka answered with confusion.

"Gunner, stand down! What in blazes are they doing out here?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Ahsoka, contact that ship!" Anakin ordered, getting a nod from his padawan.

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself." Ahsoka spoke into the communication system and didn't have to wait long before a hologram of Padmé appeared.

_"This is Senator Amidala-"_ Padmé began, but was interrupted.

"Padmé!? What are doing out here!?" Anakin asked in surprise.

_"I was sent on a special mission! The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty!"_ Padmé answered.

"Get out of there as fast as you can!" Anakin yelled in desperation.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"Activate the tractor beam!" Grievous ordered.

As soon as he said this, Padmé's ship suddenly stops before it starts to be pulled into the hangar of the Malevolence.

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

"Padmé what's happening?" Anakin asked in worry.

_"I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam! I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip! Continue your attack! You must destroy this monstrous ship!"_ Padmé pleaded.

Anakin clenched his fist as he thought about what to do. Soon enough, he came to his decision before turning to Admiral Yularen.

"Admiral, order our ships to stop firing!" Anakin ordered, getting a nod from the Admiral before he went to do just that and ceased the ships fire.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

"Sir, the Republic cruisers have halted their attack." A droid announced.

"Jedi are so predictable. Get a repair team up here. Continue working on the hyperdrive. We're going down to the main hangar." Grievous said as he and Naruto entered the elevator and left.

As they're seen walking down a hallway with two battle droids following them, they enter the rail jet area.

"This ship must be returned to Count Dooku intact." Grievous stated.

"Yes, failure is not an option." Naruto stated as he and Grievous stepped on to one of the rail jets before it departed.

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

Anakin is seen walking off to rescue Padmé before Obi-Wan stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Somebody has to save her skin." Anakin answered as he continued walking.

"I thought you might say that." Obi-Wan said as he followed.

However, they didn't get far before Ahsoka spoke up.

"Hey wait, I'm coming too!" Ahsoka said as she ran up alongside them.

"Sorry Snips, but me and Obi-Wan can handle this." Anakin stated, making Ahsoka cross her arms.

Obi-Wan on the other hand had other ideas before speaking.

"Actually Anakin, having Ahsoka along wouldn't be so bad. After all, she did face the Sith that is currently on board that ship and having her with us would give us an advantage in numbers since Grievous is there too." Obi-Wan explained, making Anakin think before nodding in understanding.

"Alright, but stay close Snips." Anakin stated, making Ahsoka smile.

"I always do Skyguy." Ahsoka quipped as she followed the two masters.

**(The Malevolence: Hangar)**

The rail jet soon stopped, allowing Naruto and Grievous to get off before walking towards Padmé's ship, neither one noticing Padmé and Threepio hiding behind so nearby crates.

"You two, come with me. Ask for you Uzumaki, stay here." Grievous ordered the two battle droids guarding the ships ramp, and making Naruto cross his arms.

Naruto was about to protest, until he heard a beeping sound with his highly sensitive ears from inside the ship and raised his hands.

"Fine, whatever you say general. I'll leave it to you to drag the senator out." Naruto said calmly, not bothering to warn Grievous of the trap.

Grievous nodded at what he thought was a small victory on his part before walking inside the ship with the battle droids. At this, Naruto quickly moved as far away as possible from the ship and stood next to his far away one and waited. He didn't have to wait long before the ship exploded.

_'Heh, that's payback for firing the ion cannon while I was out there. Servers you right Tin man.'_ Naruto thought with a small laugh as he watched firefighter droids try to extinguish the flames.

However, Naruto's laugh was short lived as Grievous climbed out of the wreckage with not so much as a scratch.

"Sound the alarm, we have stowaways on board!" Grievous ordered in obvious anger.

**(The Resolute: Hangar)**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are seen on board the Twilight, preparing to depart. As Obi-Wan entered the control room, he sat in the seat next to Anakin while Ahsoka leaned on the wall.

"I trust you've already formed a brilliant plan to rescue the senator?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Anakin answered.

"But do we have a plan B? Every operation needs a backup Anakin." Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't have a backup… yet. But I do have a plan for getting on that ship." Anakin answered quickly.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked with a raised brow.

"The enemy sensors are obviously damaged. So we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency airlock." Anakin explained.

"That's your plan? Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?" Obi-Wan asked, just trying to see if he understood what his friends plan was.

"Basically." Anakin answered simply, making Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sweat drop.

"Oh, brilliant. Let's get going." Obi-Wan said, getting a nod from Anakin as he activated the ship and flew it out of the hangar.

As they flew, Ahsoka had thoughts of her own.

_'That was definitely the same Sith I fought on Tatooine, no doubt about. I don't know what it is, but there's something about him that's drawing me to him and I want to know what.'_ Ahsoka thought as they left the Resolute.

**(The Malevolence: Hallway)**

Padmé and Threepio are seen walking down a random hallway, hoping to avoid any battle droids on the ship. Padmé then notices a busted com panel nearby and walks over to it along with Threepio.

"Pardon me, but might I suggest we keep moving. I think I hear battle droids approaching." Threepio said as he looked around.

"But we also need to contact the fleet. If I can just get this com panel working." Padmé said as she pressed some buttons and pulled some wires, until Threepio looked around a corner and saw Naruto and Grievous approaching with a group of battle droids following.

"My lady, I'm afraid I was right." Threepio warned Padmé before she grabbed him and hid behind some debris.

As Naruto and Grievous walked by, they noticed something off about the com panel, but were broken out of their thoughts as a battle droids voice came from Grievous' com link.

_~"Uh, general."~_ A battle droid called.

"What?!" Grievous asked in anger, still irritated about being blown up.

_~"The damage to the hyperdrive was not as bad as we first thought, we should be able to get underway again shortly."~_ The droid answered.

"I must inform Count Dooku." Grievous said before turning to Naruto. "Stay here, continue the search, find the stowaway and bring them to me."

Naruto nodded and Grievous walked off, leaving Naruto and the droids there.

"Well, you heard the general. Get looking for the senator." Naruto ordered calmly to the commander battle droid.

"Roger, roger." The droid said and led the other battle droids past Naruto down the hall.

Naruto took one last glance at the debris that Padmé and Threepio were behind from the corner of his eye before walking off. As he left, Padmé moved the debris aside and started working on the com panel again, not noticing that Naruto was watching from around a corner.

**(The Twilight)**

As the Twilight flew, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were starting to get worried.

"If they spot us we'll be pulverized." Obi-Wan stated.

"They're too busy repairing the ship. They don't have time to notice us." Anakin said with confidence.

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong points Anakin." Obi-Wan commented.

"Everything I know, I learned from you Master." Anakin said.

"Oh, if only that were true." Obi-Wan sighed.

"That's my master." Ahsoka stated, making the two masters chuckle.

They soon flew to the emergency airlock and connected the top of the ship to it. As they docked, two battle droids were shaken by the movement and noise.

"What was that?" One droid questioned.

"What?" The other asked.

"That noise, didn't you hear it? It sounded like a ship docking at one of the emergency airlocks." The first one said.

"Your circuits are loose, no ones crazy enough to do that." The second said as they walked toward said airlock.

"Anakin, you're crazy." Obi-Wan said as he, Anakin, Ahsoka, and R2 came up through an elevator. "Spinning is not flying."

"But it's a good trick." Anakin said.

"We do not want to be spotted." Obi-Wan stated as the airlock door opened and they came face to face with the two battle droids from a second ago.

"Ah! I new it! It's them!" The first one yelled in surprise.

"oh no." The second one said dryly, already knowing what's about to happen.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other before quickly drawing their lightsabers and cutting the droids down.

"You stay here R2." Anakin said, getting a few beeps as a yes as Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka took off down the hall.

As they're running, Anakin is contacted on his communicator.

"Yes?" Anakin asked.

_~"Skywalker, we found the senator. I'm patching her through."~_ Plo's stated.

"Padmé." Anakin called.

_~"Anakin."~_ Padmé responded.

"Are you alright, where are you?" Anakin asked.

_~"On the lower levels. I'm fine but I don't know for how long, droids are everywhere."~_ Padmé stated.

"Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I are on board too." Anakin stated.

"What!? What are you doing here?" Padmé asked in surprise.

"We came to get you off this ship. Plo, how can we get to the senator?" Anakin asked.

_~"According to our scans, there seems to be a large open area in the center of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you."~_ Plo answered.

"We're on our way, did you hear that Padmé?" Anakin asked.

**(With Padmé)**

"I'll be there." Padmé confirmed into the com panel before she and Threepio headed in that direction, neither one noticing Naruto as he dropped from the ceiling before following them at a distance.

'So, the Jedi boarded the ship to rescue the senator? Well, that makes things both fun and easier for me. Besides, no doubt Grievous picked up their conversation already, so I better hurry before he shows.' Naruto thought as he followed Padmé and Threepio silently.

**(The Malevolence: Rail Jet Area)**

"I don't see her Master." Ahsoka said as she looked around.

"She's here Ahsoka, I sense it." Anakin stated as he looked around also.

Below them, Padmé and Threepio are seen entering the rail jet area.

"This is where we're supposed to meet them. He's… probably late again." Padmé said as she looked around.

"But we do have company of another sort." Threepio said as he and Padmé turned around to see several battle droids come down the hall.

Just then, Naruto jumped over the droids and landed between all of them before in a crouch before standing at his full height.

"Hello senator." Naruto greeted.

Without hesitation, Padmé quickly drew her blaster and started firing. At this, Naruto quickly drew his lightsaber and ignited the red blade, deflecting the shots fired at him.

Overhead, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka hear the blaster fire and look to see it coming from down below.

"There." Anakin said as he saw Padmé and Threepio being attacked by battle droids and to his the other two Jedi's surprise, the Sith was.

Without a moment of hesitation, they down and run toward Padmé and Threepio while jumping over rail jets.

While Padmé is firing at Naruto and the droids, she and Threepio jump on a nearby rail jet. Though, Threepio fell off and on to another rail jet. Naruto quickly jumped and landed on the same rail jet as Padmé surprising her.

"Hmm, looks like you have nowhere to run now senator, so make this easier for yourself and come quietly." Naruto said calmly.

"As if I'm going anywhere. I'm not going to be some hostage to a Sith." Padmé stated, but knew that he was right about her not having anywhere to go.

Just then, Anakin and Ahsoka jumped on to another rail jet nearby, making Padmé smile.

"Anakin." Padmé called, causing Naruto to turn toward said Jedi and his padawan.

However, once Naruto and Ahsoka looked each other in the eyes, Ahsoka saw various emotions in Naruto's. Instead of seeing emotions like the normal ones a Jedi would expect to see in a Sith, she saw sadness, hurt, pain, and loneliness.

'Why does he have emotions like those? I thought he was like all Sith and didn't have emotions like those.' Ahsoka thought, unable to tear her eyes away from his own as heartbeat increased. 'Why is my heart beating like this?'

Just then, a super battle droid overhead shot a rocket and blew up the track in front of Padmé's rail jet. Anakin told her to jump to him and she did. Anakin quickly caught her as promised while Obi-Wan said he would get Threepio. However, Naruto was still distracted by Ahsoka, who just now noticed the destroyed rail and her eyes widened.

"Naruto jump!" Ahsoka yelled, but quickly covered her mouth, not believing what she just said, while Padmé and Anakin looked at her like she was crazy.

Naruto shook his head and looked to see why she told him to jump before quickly jumping across on to their rail jet, making Anakin ignite his lightsaber.

"So, you're the Sith that attacked my padawan on Tatooine, Naruto Uzumaki." Anakin said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" Naruto asked amused.

"Yeah, Ahsoka told me about you." Anakin replied.

"Really? Well then, it's nice to know that I'm always on someone's mind. Especially someone attractive." Naruto said with a wink to Ahsoka, making her blush at the compliment before they all watched Naruto's eyes widen. "Wait minute, did I just say that out loud? Damn it!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this, but were broken out it by Obi-Wan's voice on Anakin's communicator.

_~"Anakin, I got separated from your droid."~_ Obi-Wan stated.

"Threepio." Padmé said in realization.

Anakin sighed before turning to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, take Padmé and get to back to the Twilight." Anakin ordered.

"No, we can't leave yet. I overhead Grievous. Their hyperdrive is almost repaired.

_~"I'm already headed in that direction. So, I'll make certain that the hyperdrive stays offline."~_ Obi-Wan said before ending the transmission.

Anakin then contacted R2 and had him look for Threepio before turning to Ahsoka and Padmé as the rail jet was coming to a stop.

"Ahsoka, Padmé, when the rail jet stops, get off fast and get to the bridge. Hotwire the ship and give Grievous a little surprise." Anakin said.

"What about you Master?" Ahsoka asked, watching Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"I'll take care of the Sith." Anakin stated, making Ahsoka worry, but she didn't know why.

The rail jet came to a stop and Ahsoka and Padmé quickly got off, Naruto not nothing to go after them as he eyed Anakin.

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to stop them." Anakin said as prepared to attack with Naruto doing the same.

"Let's just say that there's no reason for me to go after them." Naruto said with a smirk under his mask as he and Anakin jumped at each other.

**(The Malevolence: Bridge)**

When Ahsoka and Padmé got to the bridge, they were greeted to the sight of several battle droids cut to pieces with Naruto standing over them, leaning on a rail.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? I get to fight you again Jedi. Hope you're ready for round two." Naruto said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Wait, we just left you with Anakin. How did you get here so fast?" Padmé asked in shock, only to see Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"Oh, so the real me gets to fight the Jedi Knight while I get the padawan? Man, that's not fair. Oh well, can't be helped." Naruto said as he charged at Ahsoka, who didn't have time to ask what he meant by real him.

**(With Naruto and Anakin)**

Naruto and Anakin had are seen blocking, dodging, and using attacks as they fought. Naruto quickly dodged another slash and Force Pushed Anakin into a wall and ran at him. Anakin saw this and blocked the attack. However, kicked him in leg, knocking him off balance. before Anakin hit the ground, Naruto caught him with Force and slammed him on the ground before throwing him into wall and then into another wall before dropping him on the ground.

"You give up yet Jedi?" Naruto asked, but his answered came in the form of a crate slamming him into a wall.

Anakin then got back up his feet, showing that he was using the Force to keep the crate on Naruto.

"Does that answer your question Sith?" Anakin asked.

Naruto cut throw the crate and glared at Anakin. He quickly ran at him and went for a slash. Anakin saw this and blocked it before using the Force to push Naruto back. However, he was surprised to see said Sith cross his fingers into a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, two other Naruto's appearing in puffs of smoke.

"You can clone yourself? How?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Heh, let's just say that where I'm from, doing this isn't impressive. It's the amount I can make." Naruto explained, but all three of their eyes soon widened before the the real one started walking away. "Sorry Jedi, but it looks like we'll have to continue our little fight some other time. Your padawan and the Senator just reset the navicomputer to have this ship crash into the moon. If I were you, I get off as fast as possible."

As soon as Naruto was far enough away, his clones dispelled. Anakin thought about his words and quickly headed for the Twilight.

**(With Ahsoka and Padmé)**

After Padmé moved all of the droids bodies where they wouldn't be found, she worked on the navicomputer. Meanwhile, Ahsoka had been fighting Naruto for the past minute.

Naruto knocked Ahsoka back with the force of his slash and ran at her after she stopped. However, just Naruto was an inch away from her, Ahsoka Force Pushed Naruto as hard as she could, sending him crashing into the view port hard and getting sickening crunching sound come from him before he fell to the ground. Ahsoka then walked over to him as he was trying to get up and held the tip of her lightsaber at his face.

"It's over Sith, you're finished." Ahsoka stated.

"Fine, but let me just say one thing before you finish me." Naruto asked and got a nod from Ahsoka. "You Jedi are all weak. All you do is follow your code and claim to protect people, but ask yourself, do you really believe in your code?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I believe in it." Ahsoka answered quickly.

"Really? You Jedi claim to be peacekeepers. You claim to protect people. You even claim that you don't form attachments. Well, it's all lies. All of you Jedi are Hippocrates to your own code. You all fight in a war, protect only those on your side, and form relationships with people all the time." Naruto said, making Ahsoka's eyes widen at his logic.

"So what, are saying the Sith are stronger because of that?" Ahsoka asked, ready to stab the blonde.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. Sith are just as weak as you Jedi and it's because of our own code as well, but here's the difference. Sith are free to do as they wish, but they only do it for themselves. Jedi are limited in what they do, but at the cost of their own lives. Someone once told me that when a person… has something that they want to protect… that's when they can truly become strong." Naruto stated. "Think it over Jedi. Good bye for now."

The next think Ahsoka saw was Naruto explode into smoke. She was thinking about his words and actually thought that they made sense. However, Padmé got her attention and after she said that the navicomputer was set, they soon got back to the Twilight with the others and left.

However, they soon found themselves being chased by both Naruto and Grievous, both flying their respective starfighters, along with several vulture droids. However, after Grievous was contacted by a battle droid he was soon told that the Malevolence was headed for the moon. After that, he was contacted by Dooku, but cut off his transmission without a word before jumping into hyperspace. And with a flash of light, the Malevolence launched into the nearby moon and was destroyed upon impact. As he watched this, Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Hahahahah, well, something tells me that Grievous is going to get one hell of an earful of this the next time Master Dooku see's him." Naruto said before jumping into hyperspace himself.

**To Be Continued… **

**Well, I do hope you all liked it. Also, I'm sorry the fight with Anakin wasn't longer, but ask yourselves, would you really want fight fight someone on a giant ship that's falling apart at the seams or get the hell off before you die? Anyway, I have a question. Would anyone care if I mixed the episodes in season one? I just mean the two where they are crashed on a neutral planet and the one where Nute Gunray is captured. Someone gave me a good idea for how Naruto joins the Republic and I want to use it. It's after he and Ventress rescue Gunray. The guy should know who he is. Anyway, review bros, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Hello people, it's time for another chapter of Naruto: Jedi or Sith. In this chapter, Naruto is going on a mission to take a Republic Outpost on the planet Felucia. In this, he's going to take down a few clones here and there and face the Jedi general, Jedi Master Shaak Ti. That's right, one of girls in his harem. Can't have him facing Ahsoka the whole story, now can I.**

**Also, I want to thank Star Luna and Zing for their ideas. I gotta say, they have great ideas. Keep it up out there guys. Also, if you like the last chapters, you're gonna love this one! Oh, someone asked if Naruto's lightsaber is one or duel bladed. It's one.**

**Now let's start the story.**

Chapter 4: Temporary Truces and Acklay Attack

**(Serenno: Count Dooku's Castle)**

Naruto is seen meditating in his room. It had been a week since the Malevolence was destroyed, but lucky for Naruto, only Grievous was blamed for it due to his arrogance. Naruto was trying to figure out why he was having odd feelings about that Jedi padawan, Ahsoka.

_'Why is it that every time I see her, my heartbeat increases? I don't get it. I-I couldn't have feelings for her, can I? No, that's just crazy. I mean, she's a Jedi and I'm a Sith. We're meant to be enemies. And if that's not the case, she's with the Republic and I'm with the Separatists. Damn it, I've asked myself this too many times to count but… why is life so hard?'_ Naruto thought as he meditated.

However, Naruto is soon broken out of his thoughts by the sound his master entering the room. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to him.

"Yes Master?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you." Dooku answered.

"Oh, what mission might that be?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There is a Republic base on the planet Felucia. I want you to go and take for the Separatist Alliance." Dooku replied, making Naruto raise a questioning brow.

"Me? Isn't leading attacks like that Grievous' job?" Naruto asked, making Dooku growl under his breath at the name.

"Normally yes, but considering his recent failure, I'm trusting this mission in your hands. You must take this base by any means necessary." Dooku answered.

"Well then, I might as well get going then. Is there anything that I should be warned about before I leave?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Yes, a Jedi on the Jedi Council is there. Her name is Shaak Ti. Be aware that she is not to be underestimated." Dooku warned.

"Good to know." Naruto said before leaving.

Naruto soon walked outside and saw that his astromech droid R4-G0 was already in his steath starfighter ready to go. As the name implies, R4 is an R4 astromech droid unit with an R5 units head. He was black with orange markings.

"Ah R4, I see that you're ready to go. That's good." Naruto said as he climbed into his ship and flew off before jumping into hyperspace.

**(Felucia)**

Soon enough, Naruto's ship came out of hyperspace and into a battle between Republic and Separatist ships. He quickly flew past the battle and entered the planets sky's. He soon saw the base and flew toward it. However, as came overhead, he saw that the battle had already begun, but the battle droids were getting nowhere as they were attacked by heavy cannon fire from inside the base and a walker that was leading the clone infantry. He also noticed that there tanks were being targeted the most by the cannons.

"Well, I think that I've got a plan for how to take this base faster then where we're getting now." Naruto said to himself as he flew ship over to the Separatist command area and landing his ship.

When he got out, he walked for bit before finding just the tactical droid he was looking for and walking up to him.

"Greetings Naruto, I am TZ-33. Count Dooku informed us you were coming." TZ stated.

"Nice to to meet you. Now, tell me what we're up against." Naruto ordered calmly, getting a nod from the droid.

"Of course, follow me." TZ said as he Naruto walked over to a table showing a holographic map of the whole battlefield from their position to the inside of the base. "As you can see, our forces are being overwhelmed by the enemy and our tanks are unable to get close due to the enemies cannons and their walker is making it difficult for them to aim over the bases walls without getting blasted."

"I see, so those cannons need to be taken out as well as that walker. Without either of those, the clones won't stand a chance and our forces'll mow right over them." Naruto said as watched the hologram closely before an idea hit him. "In that case, pull the tanks back and have our infantry continue their advance. In the mean time, just leave those cannons to me."

"But sir, what about the walker?" TZ asked.

"Simple. Once the cannons are gone, have several tanks stay at a good distance and aimed at the walker, while the rest move in to cover our troops from enemy forces. "Once this attack is over, the base will be ours." Naruto explained, getting an understanding nod from the droid.

"I see, but how will you get into the base? It is heavily fortified." TZ asked.

Naruto thought for a second before seeing a battle droid getting on a STAP.

"You there, droid!" Naruto yelled, getting said droids attention.

"Y-Yes sir?" The droid asked, scared that he was called out.

"I'm going to need that STAP if you don't mind." Naruto said as he walked over and got on, not waiting to get a reply before taking off toward the base.

**(Republic Outpost: Control Center)**

Jedi General Shaak Ti is seen watching the battle from the view port of the base. As she is watching the clone push back the droid army, Commander Fox walks up behind her.

"General, the enemy are pulling back their tanks, but their infantry is standing strong." Fox stated.

"Very good commander. Anything else?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, an unknown ship landed in the enemies command area. It matches the description of the Sith starfighter we heard about from General Skywalker." Fox replied.

"I see, then this Naruto Uzumaki is here. In that case, be on guard and prepare for anything that is to come. If what we heard is true, then this Sith is not to be underestimated." Shaak Ti ordered, getting nod from Fox.

"Yes sir general." Fox said before walking off, leaving Shaak Ti to turn back to the view port in thought as she remembered when she and the other Jedi Masters learned of the Sith.

**{Flashback}**

**(Jedi Temple: Council Chambers)**

All Jedi Masters were present in the Council Chambers, all sitting in their respective seats. In the center of the room was Anakin and Ahsoka. Both Jedi had just explained their encounters with Naruto, making all of the masters think.

"So you're saying that this Naruto could clone himself?" Mace Mindu asked, almost not believing.

"Yes Master, I witnessed it first hand. If he hadn't left when he did, I probably wouldn't have stood much chance if he stayed and fought me." Anakin answered.

"Hmm, this is unheard of. No Jedi or Sith in our history has ever been known to make copies of themselves." Obi-Wan said as he scratched his beard in thought.

"Ahsoka, I also noticed in both of yours and Skywalker's accounts that you screamed for the Sith to jump, after the rail jet bridge was destroyed. Care to enlighten us as to why that is?" Plo asked.

"I… I don't know Master. It's just… when I looked him in the eyes, I saw emotions that a Sith shouldn't have. I saw hurt, pain, sadness, and loneliness. I can't explain why I did what I did, but for some reason, it felt like the right thing to do." Ahsoka answered.

The masters all looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"We'll speak more on that matter another time. For now, we're more interested in hearing what he said about the Jedi Code. From the sound of it, he has a different point of view of both it and the Sith Code." Shaak Ti stated, getting a nod from Ahsoka.

"Yes Master, he said that us Jedi were weak because of our code, but he also said that Sith were just as weak due to their own code as well. His very words were, if a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong." Ahsoka said.

At this, Yoda rubbed his chin in thought before speaking.

"Like Sith before him, this Sith is not. Strong with the Force, he is. A curious one, this Naruto is." Yoda said.

"Indeed, but never the less, he is a Sith and we can not just let him wonder the galaxy. If any of use face him, we should not hesitate to either bring him in or bring him down." Mace stated, getting nods from most of the Jedi, minus Ahsoka.

_'But, Naruto's not like any other Sith, he's different. They can't just kill him for that. Naruto, please… if you face any of the masters here, please… turn yourself in.'_ Ahsoka thought, stopping herself from saying anything she'd regret.

However, nobody noticed that Shaak Ti had a thoughtful expression on her face.

**{Flashback End}**

After Shaak Ti heard what Naruto thought about both the Jedi and Sith Codes, she was thinking that they held great value to them and she could tell that the other masters thought the same thing, even if they didn't say it.

"Just who are you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Shaak Ti asked herself as she continued to watch the battle.

**(With Naruto)**

As Naruto is closing in on the Republic base, he sees that clones are starting to fire on him. He draws and ignites his lightsaber and starts deflecting blast after blast as he continues on his path towards the base. However, one clone got lucky and hit the bottom of Naruto's STAP, causing it to start to go down.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed before getting on the top of the STAP and using a Force enhanced jump to off of it and land on the AT-TE.

He ran and cut the walkers cannon in half. The clone using drew his blaster and fired. However, Naruto was to fast and ran up to the clone and kneed him hard in the face, sending him flying off of the walker. Naruto then ran toward the edge of the walker before jumping off with another Force enhanced jump and over the walls of the base.

When he came toward the ground, he did a tuck and role before getting to his feet with lightsaber ignited and started deflecting blasts and cutting down various clones that got to close to him, not that he enjoyed doing so. In fact, what he was doing was making him sick to his stomach, but he choked it down none the less.

"It's a Sith, blast him!"

"Get him!"

"Take him out before he gets to the cannons!"

These were a few things that various clones yelled as they blasted at Naruto with everything they had, some of them getting their shots deflected back at them.

Naruto then got to the cannons and saw that there were only four of them, but that they had the most troops around them, all their blasters aimed at him.

"Surrender Sith, you're outgunned!" One clone yelled, making Naruto smirk under his mask.

"Outgunned? Yes. Outnumbered though? No." Naruto said as he crossed his hands into his usual hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In some puffs of smoke, several Naruto's appeared, shocking the clones.

"What the hell? Did he just clone himself out of thin air?" One clone asked, not believing what he just witnessed.

"Boys, take care of these guys and those cannons while I head for the control center." Naruto said, getting a nod from all of his clones before they jumped at the clone troopers while the real Naruto headed for a nearby entrance and entered the base.

While this happened, Naruto didn't notice that he had been watched by Shaak Ti the whole time, making her think to herself.

'So, this is the Sith that I heard about. It would seem that he's even more unpredictable then I thought.' Shaak Ti thought.

However, she was broken out of her thoughts by Fox and to other clone troopers.

"General, the Sep's are inside the base, but we don't how they got in." Fox stated, making Shaak Ti turn to them.

"Actually commander, I'm afraid that it's only one person who has entered the base, the Sith." Shaak Ti said, surprising the clones.

"What? But how's that possible? One only shouldn't be able to take on an entire base by himself, Sith or not." Fox said, not believing that one man is that good.

"Sir, the Sith is heading for our location! What's our plan of attack?" A clone at a computer asked.

"Prepare for attack. I want several men positioned at the doorway and ready to fire." Shaak Ti ordered, several clones getting in front of the opened doorway while Shaak Ti ignited her blue bladed lightsaber.

They didn't have to wait long though before Naruto came around the corner.

"Blast him!" Fox yelled as he and his fellows troops fired at the blonde.

Naruto ran down the hall and dodged or deflected most of the shots. The minute he was close enough, he Force Pushed all of the clones out of the way and ran inside. The minute he did, he life's his lightsaber and blocked a downward slash from Shaak Ti. They stayed in place, trying to over power the other until they jumped away from the other and stared at each other.

"So, you are the Sith Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yeah, that's me. I guess you must be Jedi Master Shaak Ti. I gotta say, this is an honor in more ways then one." Naruto said, making Shaak Ti raise an eyebrow.

"Why might that be Sith?" Shaak Ti asked, making Naruto eye smile.

"Heh, the first reason is because I get to fight a master on the Jedi Council. The second reason is because I get to meet another very attractive Jedi." Naruto replied, making Shaak Ti blush at the compliment before watching as his eyes widened. "Damn, did I really just say that out loud again!?"

_'He… thinks I'm attractive? N-no one's ever… no, I can let my emotions get the better of me. He's a Sith. He's probably just trying to get my guard down.'_ Shaak Ti thought as she steeled herself and stood in her attack position, making Naruto do the same.

"I'll give you one chance Jedi, give up now or else." Naruto threatened.

"You're in no position to be making threats Sith. I'm not going to let walk away from this. So, I'll give you a choice. Surrender peacefully or I'll have no other choice but to destroy you." Shaak Ti stated, making Naruto sigh.

"Sorry Jedi, but no. You seem very honest with your proposal, but even if I did surrender, whose to say that I wouldn't be killed by you or if you bring me before them, the rest of the Jedi Council?" Naruto said, making Shaak Ti look a little ashamed.

"I am sorry then. As much as I think you seem very different from any other Sith I've heard about, I'm afraid that if I let you live then the galaxy would be endanger." Shaak Ti said as she looked behind Naruto and saw that Fox had gotten back up and aiming his blaster pistol at the back of said blondes head.

"I'm sorry too then." Naruto said before spinning around and cutting the blaster in half.

At this, Fox went for a punch, but Naruto easily dodged it before grabbing the outstretched appendage and throwing him at Shaak Ti, who caught him with the Force. However, Naruto appeared in front of her went for slash, only for Shaak Ti to block with her lightsaber. She quickly put down Fox and used her now free hand to Force push Naruto off her. She then turned to Fox.

"Commander, leave this Sith to me. You go and help the men." Shaak Ti ordered, getting a nod from the clone before he left the room.

Naruto and Shaak Ti then jumped at each other once more and started delivering all sorts of attacks, trying to overwhelm the other, but to no avail. Naruto then jumped up high and landed on the ceiling. He then put his lightsaber away before summoning a clone who started forming energy in Naruto's opened right palm. At this, Shaak Ti was surprised. She didn't know what she was looking at, but whatever it was couldn't be good.

**(Back Outside)**

After taking out three of the cannons, most of the Naruto clones were gone after a few good hits and shots from the remaining clone troopers. The last of the shadow clones was running at the last cannon and was planning to cut it in half before it fire. However, one clone trooper got behind him and shot him. As the shadow clone fell toward the ground, he accidentally swung his lightsaber and cut off the front leg of the cannon.

"Uh oh." Naruto said as he watched the cannon fall.

Unfortunately, as the cannon hit the ground, it fired a shot that just barely flew over the base walls and into the surrounding giant plants of Felucia. There was a loud explosion and the next sound that came made the battle between the clones and droids come to a halt.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Several vicious roars that didn't sound the least bit friendly.

"Oh damn, that's not good." The shadow clone said before it dispel

**(Back Inside) **

As soon as Naruto's clone dispelled, his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked himself out loud, making Shaak Ti look at him like he was crazy as she watched his unknown attack disappear.

"What are you talking about Sith?" Shaak Ti asked, not understanding what Naruto was asking.

Her answer came in the form of her communicator going beeping before a clones voice came out.

_~"General, come in!"~_ A clone yelled in what sounded like fear.

"Yes, what is it trooper?" Shaak Ti asked, not taking her eyes off Naruto as he remained on the ceiling.

_~"We managed to force the droid army into full retreat, but now, some giant creatures just came out of nowhere and started attacking our forces! There's- *raaaaaahhhhhh!* n-no! Stay back! Back! AHHHHH!"~_ After the transmission, there was nothing but static, making Shaak Ti look on with wide eyes.

Naruto was just as shocked. Whatever had attacked the clone was no doubt a very dangerous predator of Felucia. He and Shaak Ti then looked in the distance of the base and saw several giant bug-like creatures killing various clones that were blasting them, but only pissing them off. Naruto looked further then Shaak Ti and saw that the droids that had retreated didn't get far before they were destroyed by the same creatures and cursed under his breath.

"Well, it would seem that rogue shot awoke a nest of nearby Acklay." Naruto commented as he jumped from the ceiling and landed safely.

He then walked over to Shaak Ti, putting her on guard. What she wasn't expecting however, was for Naruto to stop not to far from her and extend his hand to her.

"What are you doing Sith?" Shaak Ti asked with suspicion in her voice.

"A temporary truce between you and I. As much as I'd like to just leave and fight these things, I couldn't live with myself if I just left someone as… pretty as you to deal with them." Naruto relied, a blush under his mask.

Shaak Ti was surprised by his reasoning and blushed at his compliment of her. She looked into his eyes to see if he was lieing, but saw no lies at all, only determination. She knew that the council was going to have her head for this, but knew that if she didn't accept the blondes help, her men would be slaughtered. She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Very well Sith, I accept your help." Shaak Ti said, making Naruto give her an eye smile.

"You know, you could use my name instead. It's not too hard to remember." Naruto said with amusement as they headed outside.

**(Outside)**

When Naruto and Shaak Ti got outside, they saw that several Acklay had entered the base and were slaughtering clone after clone. Naruto actually cringed at the sight of a clone getting tossed around inside one's mouth before it bit him in half. Don't get him wrong, I fought an Acklay in his Sith training once, but that was one. Fighting an Acklay is one thing. Fighting a nest of them is another.

Naruto and Shaak Ti then jumped toward the nearest one's and started attacking the large bugs. Naruto cut off the leg of one before it could stab a downed clone. He then cut off the other leg, making the beast fall toward him, but Naruto cut its head off, killing it in one go.

Shaak Ti jumped on one's back and didn't hesitate to stab it, causing it to roar in pain before it fell to the ground dead. She looked over and saw Naruto do the same as her before he jumped off of the falling creature and throwing his lightsaber at another, cutting off its three left legs before using the Force to bring his weapon back to him. The clones around the beast got up close and shot it with Z-6 Rotary blasters, killing it.

_'I must say, even though he's a Sith, he would make quite the Jedi Knight.'_ Shaak Ti thought before using the Force to lift two clones and place them overhead on a wall to provide covering fire with RPS-6 Rocket Launchers.

However, Shaak Ti didn't see the Acklay behind her in time to react and was hit away with its clawed limb and into a wall hard, her lightsaber knocked out of her hand to who only knows where.

"Raaaaaahhhhhh!" The beast roared as it walked toward Shaak Ti menacingly.

Shaak Ti groaned as she rubbed her head, and saw that two more had joined the first one and all three were walking toward her with hunger in their triple eyes. She looked around for her weapon, but didn't find it and to make matters worse, she had nowhere to run. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was going to try and get up, but one was over her before she knew it and its opened mouth descended toward her. She closed her eyes in fear of her coming death, but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw, to her surprise, that Naruto had somehow gotten in front of her and stabbed the Acklay in the center eye.

"You okay Shaak Ti?" Naruto asked in a more feral voice.

If Shaak Ti could see his eyes, she would've seen the red slitted eyes. He didn't know why it was, but for some reason, he was feeling the same thing for Shaak Ti as he was for Ahsoka. He was going to think on his feelings later, but for now, he was going to do some serious exterminating.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shaak Ti answered before saying something she never thought she'd ever say to Sith. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Just stay down and let me handle this." Naruto said as he looked at the last Acklay as he pulled his lightsaber from the one in front of him, its body falling to the ground lifeless.

The one on the left was going to hit Naruto, but said blonde used the Force to push the dead one's body into it, knocking it away for later. Naruto jumped over a claw swipe of the one on his right before running slidding under it and cutting its gut open, killing the beast. When he came out on the other side, he watched with satisfaction as it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. He then turned to the last one that was standing back up. Naruto put his lightsaber away again and started forming a Rasengan in his hand, but this time, he added the Force into it and ran at the beast at inhuman speed. Before the creature even knew what hit it, Naruto jumped and plunged the Force enhanced Rasengan into the Acklay's head.

"Force Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, sending the beast flying so fast and hard that it flew into the bases thick metal wall, turning it into an oversized stain of green blood and guts.

The clone troopers saw this and were beyond shocked at what they saw. However, the one that was the most shocked was Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti watched this and remembered that it was the same attack he was going to use against her. She was actually thankful that he didn't use it on her. She then watched as Naruto panted before speaking into his communicator.

"R4, bring the ship to my location. We're leaving." Naruto stated and received a few beeps and whistles as a reply.

Naruto didn't have to wait long before his stealth starfighter came and landed in front of the entrance to the base. Naruto started walking to his ship, but found himself surrounded by several clones.

"Where do you think you're going Sith?" Fox asked, ready to blast Naruto at any moment.

However, Shaak Ti walked up behind Naruto raised her hand to stop the clones.

"Lower your weapons troopers." Shaak Ti ordered calmly.

Some of the clones looked confused but did as ordered none the less.

"General?" Fox questioned.

"It's alright Commander Fox. Even though he is the enemy, he has helped us today, so we can allow him to leave, for now." Shaak Ti explained, getting a nod from Fox.

Naruto turned to Shaak Ti with an eye smile.

"Thank you Jedi." Naruto thanked before seeing something shine in the corner of his eye and using the Force to bring it to him, showing it to be Shaak Ti's lightsaber and handing it to her. "You might want to keep that closer next time, that weapon is your life after all."

"Indeed. Farewell Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps we'll meet again." Shaak Ti said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Perhaps, see you around Shaak Ti. Maybe next time we can have a date and get to know each other." Naruto said with a wink, making Shaak Ti blush and getting chuckles from several clones before his eyes widened.

"Oh damn it, I said that out loud again! Me and my big mouth!" Naruto said as he got in his ship and flew off.

The clones soon walked back into the base, but Shaak Ti stared at where Naruto flew to before a smile graced her face.

"I might just take you up on that offer, Naruto." Shaak Ti said before walking back inside the base.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Just a random mission idea I had for Naruto and I thank that it made for some interesting character development. Also, several of you keep asking me to add either Ventress or some other girls to the harem. Now, I'm not going to lie, I have thought about it, but I feel like if I add anyone, it be Riyo Chuchi, but it'll be a while if I add her in anyway. Anyway, read and review! NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Hello out there everyone, it's time for the latest chapter of Naruto: Jedi or Sith. This is the chapter where Naruto and Ventress are assigned to free Nute Gunray. Also, this is where things get… interesting. Thank you Star Luna for the idea.**

**Here's the never changing harem: Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, and Riyo Chuchi. **

**Anyway, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 5: Cloak of Darkness

**(Separatist Frigate)**

A fleet of Separatist warships are seen flying through space. On board one is Count Dooku speaking to a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Gunray's capture will be a serious threat to us my friend. The Viceroy will not last long under Jedi interrogation." Sidious stated.

"I have already put a plan into action, my lord. My best agent, Asajj Ventress and my best apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki will infiltrate the Jedi ship and either free Gunray or silence him." Dooku said darkly.

"Ventress and Naruto? You are putting a great deal of faith an operative and an apprentice who have failed us in the past." Sidious said with anger in his old voice.

"Ventress is a gifted assassin and Naruto is a gifted Sith. You have my word, they will complete their mission to the letter." Dooku said with confidence.

"Very well, you may proceed." Sidious stated before cutting off his transmission, allowing for Dooku to stand.

As soon as Dooku stood at full height, the doors behind him opened to reveal Naruto and Ventress. They walked in and stood behind Count Dooku.

"Master." They greeted Dooku in unison.

"There is no margin for error this time children. You must prove yourselves worthy of being my apprentices." Dooku stated without looking at them.

"I am worthy." Ventress stated.

"As am I." Naruto said, not noticing the glare Ventress gave him.

Ever since Naruto was trained by Dooku, he had always been his favorite. Worse yet, he was even better then her. He was faster, stronger, and even had abilities that made him even better. Even when they sparred he would beat her constantly. Now, she had to work along side him, which really irritated her.

"Very well. Be off with you two then." Dooku ordered, Naruto and Ventress bowing before leaving.

**(The Tranquility: Detention Area)**

Captain Faro Argyus is seen walking toward the cell holding Nute Gunray. He walks up to one othe clone guards Commander Gree.

"How goes the interrogation, has the Viceroy cracked?" Argyus asked.

"Not yet. Neimoidian's are a slippery lot, but the Jedi will wear him down." Gree replied as they watched from outside the cell.

"Your thoughts betray Viceroy. I can sense your concern. The fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you." Luminara said calmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gunray said nervously.

"You hide great many things. The names of your secret allies. The location's of their bases." Luminara continued.

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this." Gunray said, trying to save his life.

"If you're merely a pawn, then who are protecting?" Luminara asked.

"No one! I… I know nothing." Gunray said, making Ahsoka slam her hand on the table.

"Liar! Liar! I'm tired of all this whining!" Ahsoka yelled as she ignited her lightsaber before running over to Gunray and holding the blade to his neck. "Tell us what we want to know right now or I will gut you like a Rocarrian Dirt Fish."

The threat made Gunray fall off his seat in fear before Luminara pulled Ahsoka aside.

"Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use." Luminara scolded.

"I wasn't serious, but the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough." Ahsoka explained as they looked back at the Viceroy.

"Ah, perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate." Gunray said nervously.

Ahsoka and Luminara looked at each other until the ship shook.

"Captain, status report!" Gree spoke into his communicator.

_~"Droid fighters, incoming! They brought boarding ships."~_ The captain answered.

"Green Company, prepare to repel the enemy!" Gree ordered from his communicator.

**(Hangar Bay)**

With Commander Gree's order, clone troopers grabbed all of their gear and went to the hangar bay, where the boarding ships entered. As soon as they opened, multiple super battle droids came out and began firing on the clones. Clones and droids fired at each other left and right. One clone got behind cover and contacted Gree.

"Green leader to Commander Gree! Super battle droids have breached our hale!" Green leader said before laying on the ground playing dead as the droids past by him.

He then lifted his head as he spoke again, not noticing a droid coming up behind him.

**(Detention Area)**

_~"Their headed for the detention level. We need reinforcements- *blast* dugh."~_ Green leader whispered before being blasted on the other end, surprising everyone listening.

"Commander, I'll need your assistance." Luminara said, getting a nod from Gree as he put his helmet on.

"Let's go." Ahsoka said as she started following Luminara before she stopped her.

"You will stay here with Captain Argyus. Guard the Viceroy." Luminara stated.

"But-" Ahsoka began, but was stopped by Luminara's stare. "As you wish Master."

"It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all padawan. Perhaps, after my rescue-" Gunray said, only to interrupted.

"Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk." Ahsoka stated, making Gunray gulp at the high possibility.

**(Hangar Bay)**

After the droids had pushed the clones back, the hangar became empty. However, Naruto and Ventress soon jumped out of one of the boarding ships and landed on the ground silently. As soon as they did, an injured clone was getting to his feet when he noticed them. At this, Ventress ignited her lightsabers and ran at the clone, who drew his blaster and stated firing as he tried to contact the rest of the troops.

"All units, there's a bald-" The clone tried to say before being decapitated on the spot.

Ventress looked on with satisfaction at her work before hearing slow clapping and a glare to Naruto.

"Nicely done. I gotta say, you make quite the impression on men." Naruto said with amusement.

Ventress was about to say something, until the dead clones communicator beeped.

_~"Trooper, what've you found?! Come in trooper, do you copy?!"~_ A clone asked, making Ventress look at the communicator with a smile before taking it and putting it on.

Soon her and Naruto cut a hole in the ventilation system and entered it. They then listened to the clones transmission.

_~"Super battle droids are everywhere! Fall back to the detention level, we have to protect the prisoner!"~_ The clone ordered, making Naruto and Ventress smirk.

"Well, that was a smart idea to take that communicator. I'm impressed." Naruto stated as he crawled behind Ventress.

"Of course it was a smart idea, it was me who had it." Ventress stated, not bothering to turn to him.

"Whatever, let's just get the Viceroy and get out of here." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Hmm, I have a plan. You head to the engine room and set some explosives. In the mean time, I'll head to the detention level. Meet me there when you're done." Ventress said before going to the detention area without waiting for a reply from Naruto.

_'Jeez, who died and put you in charge?'_ Naruto thought to himself before heading to the engine room.

**(Engine Room)**

Naruto made it to the engine room through an air vent and looked around. The doors to the room open below him and a repair droid comes inside. The switches on its headlights and looks around the room. When his lights pass the now closed air vent, he doesn't notice Naruto jump behind him before jumping away as the doors opened again, revealing two clone troopers.

"See anything?" One clone asked the droid, getting beeps from it.

"Engine room seems clear, we'll lock it down." The other clone spoke into his communicator.

_~"Good captain. The enemies advancing toward the detention level!"~_ A clone said over the transmission.

"We're on our way!" The captain stated as he and the other clone began to leave.

"You keep watch here 327." The other clone said to the droid, annoying him. "Okay, 327-T."

"You know droids never like to be called by their nicknames." The captain said before they left the room.

After they left, Naruto began jumping around the droid and throwing explosives all around the engine room, the droid never noticing him.

After he finished, Naruto crawled back inside the air vent and headed toward the detention area.

**(Hallway Near The Detention Area)**

Super battle droids and clones troopers are seen blasting at each other. However, the clones are boxed in. Just then, Luminara and Gree appear from the other hallway and start blasting or cuting through droids.

**(Detention Area)**

Ahsoka is seen listening for anymore signs of battle, but heard none before turning to Gunray with a confident expression.

"Sounds like your rescue didn't workout after all." Ahsoka said mockingly.

"I am ready to discuss our bargain again." Gunray said in a defeated tone.

"Padawan Tano, may I have a word?" Argyus asked.

"Certainly captain." Ahsoka answered before turning to Gunray. "If I leave, you won't go anywhere, will you?"

"Oh ha ha." Gunray said sarcastically.

Ahsoka then walked over to Argyus.

"I've got the all clear. The enemy has been repelled." Argyus stated.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has… failed." Ahsoka said slowly as two lightsaber blades cut through the ceiling.

When the ceiling came down, Ventress jumped out and landed the two senate commandos and quickly knocked them out. Ahsoka quickly ignited her lightsaber and ran toward her before stopping at the doorway.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka insulted.

"If it isn't Skywalker's filthy obnoxious little pet." Ventress insulted back.

"How nice of you. Tell you what, I'll give you a merciful death." Ahsoka stated, ready for anything.

Just then, Naruto came out of the ceiling and landed behind Ventress, making Ahsoka's eyes widen, as well as his own.

_'Oh man, why did he/she have to be here?'_ Both thought in unison.

Naruto then gave Ahsoka a small wave with what she could only guess was an odd look on his face.

"Yo, what's up Jedi? Long time no see." Naruto said with an eye smile.

"Naruto." Ahsoka whispered.

"Oh, so you two know each other. Good, keep her off me while I free Gunray." Ventress ordered, getting a nod from Naruto, who ignited his own lightsaber.

Naruto quickly jumped at Ahsoka with an overhead strike, to which she blocked. Ventress quickly ran past them with her lightsabers ignited.

"Shoot her!" Ahsoka yelled before blocking a slash from Naruto.

Argyus and two other senate commandos stepped in front of Ventress and started firing at her, only to have their shots deflected back them, with Argyus using the shield over his left shoulder to block his shot. He continued to fire at Ventress, only for her to pick him up with the Force and toss him over her and into a wall, knocking him out.

"Over here! Open this door and I'll buy you a planet!" Gunray called from the inside of his cell, making Ventress run toward him.

Ahsoka saw this, but was being held back by Naruto. However, she quickly kicked his leg out from under him, causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground. He was about to jump back to his feet, but Ahsoka stepped on his back and ran towards Ventress.

As she did, Ventress opened Gunray's cell. Ventress stepped out of the way, causing Ahsoka to run inside the cell door before Ventress kicked her in. Gunray quickly ran out and closed the door, trapping Ahsoka inside.

"Hahahah! Oh, yes, yes, such delicious irony. How do you like your room now, youngling?" Gunray asked mockingly as Ventress and the now standing Naruto stood behind him.

Ahsoka's reply coming in the form of her slashing at the ray shield door. Not soon after, the elevator doors opened to reveal Luminara, who quickly noticed Gunray out of his cell and the Sith by his sides before running towards them, getting Ventresses and Naruto's attentions.

"Halt Sith!" Luminara yelled as she ignited her lightsaber.

Naruto and Ventress ignited their own, while Luminara used the Force push the button for the cell door Ahsoka was, allowing her to strike at Naruto, who blocked. Ventress blocked a strike from Luminara before said Jedi saw that the troopers made it.

"Surrender." Luminara warned.

Naruto and Ventress did as told as they put deactivated their lightsabers and put their hands up. However, Luminara quickly noticed that a light was flashing on Ventresses wrist. The second, a large explosion rocked the ship, causing Ahsoka and the clones to fall, while Naruto Force pushed Luminara to the ground. They quickly ran past the clones, who were trying to blast them. Ventress then opens the elevator doors with the Force, where they ignite their lightsabers and use them to go down the shaft.

Ahsoka and Luminara ran over and looked at each other.

"What are we waiting for." Ahsoka said as she was about to jump in.

"Ahsoka!" Luminara warned as she grabbed her and pulled her back up, just as an elevator went by.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said gratefully.

"Everything's running haywire. Doors, lifts. Communications down, propulsions dead. They've crippled the entire ship." Argyus said from the control panel.

"Our attackers have come for Gunray, stay here and guard him. I'll confront them myself." Luminara stated, surprising Ahsoka.

"Master, all do respect, Ventress is one thing, but Naruto is too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone and with him and Ventress working together, they're unpredictable. Please, let me help you." Ahsoka pleaded, making Luminara think before shaking her head.

"No, I am more then capable of dealing with an assassin armed with undisciplined fight skills and a Sith with little experience." Luminara explained.

"but-" Ahsoka tried to argue.

"Stay here, and keep a clear head." Luminara said before jumping down the elevator shaft before kicking her feet off the edge and landing in a hallway full of dead clones and droids before heading down it.

**(Detention Area)**

"Luminara Undlie may be a Jedi Master, but she has no idea what that bog witch and masked Sith are capable of, no idea." Ahsoka said as she paced around the room. "I can't let her face those two alone. Wouldn't we have a better chance of stopping them if I helped?"

"Sometimes, being a good soldier means doing what you think is right. That's why we're superior to droids." Argyus stated, making Ahsoka think.

"I can't… disobey a direct order and leave my post, can I?" Ahsoka asked.

"I wouldn't." Gree replied.

"Don't worry, we've got this under control Master Jedi. Your friend won't be going anywhere." Argyus said confidently.

"All I know is, I never risk my own skin if I don't have to." Gunray stated, making Ahsoka look at him with a glare. "What?"

"Watch him closely." Ahsoka ordered.

"You can trust us commander." Argyus stated.

"Uh, call us if you need help sir." Gree called as Ahsoka ran off.

**(Engine Room)**

Luminara entered the engine room, but didn't have to wait long before Ventress jumped at her from overhead. She quickly blocked the strike, but was caught off guard when Ventress cut a pipe right next to her, causing hot steam come out and burn Luminara's eye, forcing her to jump back.

Naruto landed behind Luminara, forcing her to block his strike.

"It's just you? Where's Ahsoka?" Naruto asked as their blades clashed again.

"Watching Gunray. Don't need help to fight a Sith who has little experience in fighting a Jedi Master and an assassin with such poor fighting skills." Luminara said as she turned and blocked a strike from Ventress while Naruto sighed.

"You might come to regret that Jedi. She would've been a big help to you since you're fighting two of us." Naruto said before jumping at Luminara.

Luminara saw this kicked away from her before using the Force to catch Naruto and throw him back a good distance, making land on the wall and stay there, much to her surprise. her surprise was short lived when Ventress slashed at her before kneeing her in the face and sending her to the ground below. Ventress then jumped high over her downed form and various large pipes, causing them to fall all around Luminara. However, one pipe landed on her leg, pinning her to the ground as Ventress walked up toward her with Naruto landing behind her.

"Now you fall, as all Jedi must." Ventress said as she ignited her lightsabers, not noticing that Naruto had a thoughtful expression showing, even with his mask.

_'I can't just watch her do this, I have to stop her, but if I do… damn, where's a miracle when you need one?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

His silent wish came in the form of Ahsoka appearing from the doorway, just as Ventress jumped at Luminara. She Force pushed Ventress right past him and into a nearby pipe.

"Well, that had to hurt." Naruto commented before turning to see Ahsoka free Luminara.

"I know, I know. You told me to stay." Ahsoka said as she handed Luminara her lightsaber.

"Well, as long as you're here." Luminara said gratefully.

They then turned to Naruto, who watched them with amusement in his eyes.

"Hmm, two against one? I like those odds. Come on Jedi, show me what you've got." Naruto challenged before igniting his lightsaber.

"Naruto wait, you don't need to be a part of the Sith, you could be so much better then that. You can do so many amazing things that could help people." Ahsoka said, not wanting to fight Naruto.

"Oh, and just where are you going with this Ahsoka? Are you saying that I could just leave the Separatist Alliance and join the Republic? I'm sorry, but I can't just do that. The Separatists have been good to me over the last few years. Besides, how do I know that when you bring before the Jedi Council, that you just kill me? I'm sorry Ahsoka, but there's no reason for me to join you, the Jedi Order, or the Republic." Naruto stated, his words making Ahsoka desperate to stop him before Luminara put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but there's just no talking to a Sith. I'm afraid that we have no other option." Luminara stated as she ignited her lightsaber.

Naruto then jumped at them. He struck at Luminara first before blocking a stab from Ahsoka. Luminara then kicked him away and charged at him, only for Naruto to Force push her into Ahsoka. He panted for a bit before jumping off to hide in the engine room with Ventress appearing and doing the same.

"We have to find them, we can't let them get to Gunray." Luminara stated as she and Ahsoka jumped up to where Naruto and Ventress did.

Neither of them noticed as Naruto stood upside down on the ceiling with his hand on his chest.

_'What wrong with me? I'm off my game today. It's like Ahsoka's words stabbed me. No, it's more then that, but what? No, no, I can do this. I have to complete this mission or else, Master Dooku will have my head if Ventress and I fail. I just have to wait for the perfect opening to strike.'_ Naruto thought as he watched Ahsoka and Luminara from overhead.

Meanwhile, as Ventress watched from overhead as well, she pressed a button on her stolen clone communicator.

**(Detention Area)**

As Argyus is seen with Commander Gree, along with two senate commandos, his communicator starts beeping.

"What's that captain?" One of the commandos asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Argyus answered before blasting the two of them, getting Gree's attention.

"What are you doing!?" Gree yelled before dodging behind a wall to avoid getting blasted.

Argyus then opened Gunray's door and pulled him out.

"Please don't?" Gunray pleaded as Argyus used him as a shield.

"Oh do shut up. Count Dooku is paying me a fortune to deliver your slimy carcass, so please try to stay alive." Argyus ordered as he and Gree traded shots.

**(Engine Room)**

As Ahsoka and Luminara look for Naruto and Ventress, they see some rubble moving and quickly move it out of the way to reveal the droid from earlier, to which they help him to treads and he rolls away while they go back to searching.

"Ahsoka." Luminara began.

"What… happened to padawan Tano?" Ahsoka asked.

"These two, I've never faced any opponents like them. I should've listened to your advice." Luminara said with a downcast expression.

"Master, I never ment to over step my bounds, but-" Ahsoka began, only to be interrupted.

_~"General Undlie, we've been betrayed! Argyus has freed Gunray!"~_ Gree stated from the communicator, surprising the two Jedi.

"I've been a fool." Luminara stated.

"Let's get back there." Ahsoka said as they began running, but were stopped when Naruto landed in front of them. "W-We'll take him together."

They all jumped at each other, Naruto blocked their combined slash with barely any effort. However, watching them from over head was Ventress, who was glaring down at Naruto as he fought before a wicked smile graced her face as an idea came to her, but she would have to wait till later to do it.

**(Detention Area)**

"Stop! This is your last warning!" Gree threatened.

"Don't shoot, I am an innocent pawn." Gunray pleaded.

"He won't shoot, he doesn't want to damage his pride." Argyus stated before Gree blasted his blaster out of his hand.

"Stand down captain." Gree ordered.

"Come and me." Argyus said as he tightened his hold on Gunray's neck.

Gree walked over slowly, but Argyus pushed Gunray into him. When Gree moved the Viceroy out of his way, Argyus kicked his blaster out his hand and his helmet off.

They then stared at each other, daring the other to make the next move.

**(Engine Room)**

Ahsoka and Luminara were slashing at Naruto from all sides, but were getting nowhere as he continued to block or dodge. Naruto then jumped back, and threw various debris at them with the Force, trying to hit them, until Luminara stopped one and Force pushed it back at him. At this, Naruto jumped over it and ran at them with inhuman speed.

**(Detention Area)**

"Why'd you do it Argyus?" Gree asked as he and Argyus circled each other.

"A clone like would never understand. I wanted a life more then empty servitude." Argyus answered.

"And for that you'd betray the Republic." Gree stated with anger.

"Like told the padawan. Sometimes, being a good soldier, means doing what you think is right." Argyus said as went to grab the blaster, only for Gree to step on it and punch Argyus in the face, knocking him to the ground before picking up the blaster.

"You and I disagree on what makes a good soldier." Gree said before being hit in the back of the head by Gunray, knocking him out as Argyus rightened himself up.

"You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, clone." Gunray mocked as Argyus pressed a button on his communicator, letting Ventress know that Gunray was freed.

**(Engine Room)**

As Ventress watched Naruto fight the Jedi, she saw that her communicator was blinking and smiled evilly before jumping and landing behind Naruto, who was pushed back by Luminara.

"About time Ventress. What took you so long?" Naruto asked playfully, not noticing Ventress point her lightsabers at his back.

Before Naruto knew what happened, his eyes widened in shock as pain coursed through his gut. In front of him Luminara had a shocked expression, while Ahsoka looked horrified at what she was looking at. Naruto looked down and saw two red lightsaber blades had pierced him through the stomach. Looking back, he saw Ventress with a triumphant look on her face as she pulled her blades out of Naruto.

"V-Ventress… w-why?" Naruto asked before dropping his lightsaber and falling to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Ahsoka yelled running to his side while Ventress took the opportunity to jump up to the air vent and escape while she could, but not before throwing an explosive behind her.

At this, Luminara used the Force to pull Naruto and Ahsoka over to her and out of the exit. Ahsoka got to her knees and desperately checked to see if Naruto was still alive and released a breath when she found one, meaning that he was unconscious before turning to Luminara.

"Master, please, get a medic for him! Please!" Ahsoka pleaded.

Luminara thought she was crazy, but did as her friend asked by speaking into her communicator.

Meanwhile, Argyus and Gunray had gotten to a Republic cruiser.

"The outer shields are still down, the ship is still in turmoil. We're home free." Argyus stated before launching the ship.

Meanwhile, Ventress has used and escape pod to escape and boarded the cruiser.

When she enter the bridge, she saw Argyus and Gunray at the controls.

"Hello, assassin and… say where's the Sith at?" Argyus asked.

"Dead? The Jedi killed him before I could rescue him in time." Ventress answered, holding back her smile.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. In any case, assassin. Our plan went off without a hitch." Argyus said smugly.

"Our plan?" Ventress questioned.

"And I will, of course, make sure your contributions are noted on my report to Count Dooku." Argyus said confidently before Ventress ignited her lightsaber and through his chest.

"I'll tell him myself." Ventress said coldly as she turned off her lightsaber and moved the captain's body out of the way before getting in his seat. "Greetings Viceroy."

"I always had a good feeling about you, assassin." Gunray stated, not wanting to get on her bad side as they jumped into hyperspace.

**(The Tranquility: Medical Bay) **

After a brief discussion with Anakin Skywalker and Master Yoda about Kit Fisto being sent to search for Gunray, Ahsoka sat in a seat next to Naruto's bed. He had wrapped around the area where Ventress stabbed him with his tunic off and the shirt connected to his mask was lifted up to just under his chest.

Ahsoka didn't know why she was worried about him, but she was and she would worry about such things later, but for now, she would watch over Naruto until he woke up.

"Get better soon Naruto, don't die yet." Ahsoka said as she watched him sleep, hoping that he wakes up soon.

**To Be Continued…**

**And boom, There you go! that's where Naruto's life is turned upside down. Now, he's on his way to the Jedi Temple. What will happen when he gets there? Who will he meet? When is Kurama going to make an appearance? Find out in the next Chapter! Remember to read and review, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Okay people, this is where Naruto finds himself being taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and things get pretty interesting when he faces the Jedi High Council. Not to mention when he meets a certain Twi'lek Jedi Knight in an embarrassing way. Also, Naruto will visit his home world soon, but not right now. He'll have to earn the councils trust before he can do that. Also, someone asked if I was going to do lemons. Well, OF COURSE I AM! WHO WOULDN'T DO A LEMON WITH ANY OF THESE WOMEN?!**

**Now, enough talk. It's time to start the story. **

Chapter 6: A Sith In The Temple

**(The Tranquility: Medical Bay)**

As Ahsoka sat next to Naruto's bed as he slept, she took in his appearance. With his red and black tunic top off, Ahsoka saw that the mask he always wore was attached to a tight sleaveless shirt, that was currently rolled up to his chest. Ahsoka couldn't help but blush at his lean muscles, even if she could only see a little bit of them. However, Ahsoka's attention was on his face more. She wondered what he looked like under the mask and if he was as handsome as he was well built.

_'I wonder what he looks like without that mask?'_ Ahsoka thought as she reached to take the mask off.

Unknown to her, Naruto was having a conversation with a certain giant nine-tailed fox inside his mind scape.

**(Naruto's Mind Scape)**

**"Wake up child."** A demonic voice bellowed to an unconscious Naruto.

Naruto was currently lying in a dark and dampened sewer with a giant cage in front of him.

**"Wake up child!"** The voice bellowed again, but more loudly.

Naruto stirred for a bit, but did not wake up as he lied on the wet ground, making the voice growl.

**"HEY, I SAID WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** The voice yelled, making Naruto jump to his feet in shock as he got into a fighting stance and looking around, but not seeing anything and realized where he was.

"What? Why am I in my mind scape?" Naruto asked himself before remembering the events with Ventress and growled in anger. "Grrr, that's right, now I remember! That bald bitch, how could she do that to me! Wait, how am I still alive then if she stabbed me?" Naruto questioned.

**"I think I can answer that kit."** The voice said, getting Naruto to look up and see Kurama, who was giving him a grin. **"Hey there kit, long time no see. You haven't talked to me in a while."**

"Uh, sorry about that, I just thought that you were asleep ever since that incident with me and Master Dooku." Naruto said with an apologetic expression.

Ever since Naruto started his Sith training, Dooku helped him with his meditation. In his meditation sessions, Naruto would find himself in his mind scape and speak with Kurama, who had over time come to like each other. However, before recent events, Naruto had not had much time to speak to him.

**"True, but in my defense, no one uses Force lightening on my kit and gets away with it. Also, can you even call that old fossil master once that witch of a bitch tells him you're dead? I doubt that he's going to care what happens to you."** Kurama stated, making Naruto sigh at the possibility.

"I-I guess you're right, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Naruto said sadly, but noticed that Kurama had a thoughtful look on his face.

**"Well, I'm just throwing this out there, but what about the Jedi Temple on Coruscant? It might take you in."** Kurama said, making Naruto cross his arms.

"Yeah, take me in and either put me in a cell for the rest of my life or kill me." Naruto said before looking at the fox again. "Wait, you said that you knew how I'm still alive, so tell me."

**"Well, let's just say that pretty little Togruta padawan had asked that Jedi Master to save you. Also, can I just say that you have quite the taste in women."** Kurama said with a perverted grin, making Naruto blush at what the fox implied before the first half got him.

"W-Wait, Ahsoka saved my life? Why?" Naruto asked, not understanding why a Jedi would save him.

**"Beats me. For all I know, it was to get any Separatist information you have from you."** Kurama said with a shrug. **"Anyway, you're waking up, so I'll be taking a nap for now. Try not to windup on deaths door again."**

Naruto nodded before disappearing from his mind scape.

**(Outside Naruto's Mind Scape)**

Ahsoka had a blush on her face as she had slid down Naruto's mask to reveal his face. She blushed because of his cute whisker marks that she was not expecting.

_'So… cute. I wonder, are those real or fake?'_ Ahsoka thought before looking around to make sure no one was around watching her before rubbing Naruto's cheek gently.

What she wasn't expecting was for Naruto to purr and lean into it, making Ahsoka blush even more.

_'H-He's… enjoying this.'_ Ahsoka thought before smiling and continued rubbing his cheek.

However, at that very moment, Naruto opened his eyes and he stared into the eyes of Ahsoka, with said padawan doing the same. Then, they noticed the postion they were in and blushed like mad.

"AHHHHH!" They both yelled in unison as Ahsoka jumped away and Naruto fell off the bed.

At that moment, Gree and three other clones came in, blasters at the ready. As the three aimed their blasters at a panting Naruto, who was sitting on the ground with a blush on his face, Gree turned to Ahsoka, who was holding her chest with a blush on her face as well.

"Commander, we heard you yell. Is everything okay in here?" Gree asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Everything's fine commander. I-I was just surprised when the Sith woke up, that's all." Ahsoka answered, trying to get control of her blush.

"Yeah, and I guess that I was just surprised to see someone watching me when I woke up." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, only to have Gree point his blaster at him.

"Quiet Sith, I didn't ask you." Gree said angrily.

However, Luminara stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Calm yourself commander, the Sith may be dangerous, but is in no condition to fight at the moment. You and your men can go now, but stay outside the room." Luminara ordered, getting a nod from Gree and the clones as they walked outside and shut the door behind them.

Luminara then turned to Naruto, who was giving her a weary look.

"It's alright Sith, I'm not here to kill or interrogate you." Luminara stated, calming Naruto down a bit.

"Well, I kinda figured that since you guys saved me. Though, I'm sure why you would." Naruto said as Ahsoka walked over and smiled.

"Well, it was kinda my idea to save you. I'm not sure about anyone else, but to me, you're not like any Separatist or Sith we've faced." Ahsoka said kindly.

"Indeed, but I am still skeptical of your intentions." Luminara stated.

"That makes sense. After all, I'm an enemy and can't just be trusted so easily. Though, the least you could do is use my name. If there's one thing I hate, it's titles." Naruto said as he got off the ground, making both Jedi raise a brow at how he's able to stand with his injury.

"Very well Uzumaki. If you don't mind, how are you able to stand after receiving an injury like the one you have?" Luminara asked.

"Heh, well, I've always been a fast healer." Naruto said with his foxy grin, unknowingly making Ahsoka blush.

Before Luminara could respond, her communicator went off as a clones voice came through.

_~"General Unduli, we've arrived to Coruscant and your shuttle is prepped and ready to go."~_ The clone stated.

"Very good captain, we'll be down there momentarily." Luminara stated as she ended the transmission and turned back to Naruto. "You might want get dressed Uzumaki, we're leaving in a few minutes."

"Hmm, and might I ask where we're going?" Naruto asked with his back to them, taking off his bandages, showing that the lightsaber marks that were in his back were gone before pulling down his shirt and putting on his tunic, but keeping the mask off.

"The Jedi Temple." Ahsoka answered, making Naruto jaw drop.

"What, are you serious?!" Naruto yelled in surprise, getting a nod from the Jedi. "Well that's great. Jeez, I might as well paint a target on my back and write kill me on my forehead right now then."

"Don't worry Naruto, we asked Master Yoda to have the council speak to you before they judge you." Ahsoka said with a reasurring smile.

Naruto looked into her eyes and looked for any deception, but when he saw none, he smiled back.

"Okay, I'll speak to them and behave myself, but I can't promise anything." Naruto said with amusement as he put his hand on his hip, but noticed that something was missing. "Um, I don't suppose either of you know where my lightsaber is, do you?"

"Yeah, I've got it right here." Ahsoka said as she put her hand on Naruto's lightsaber, that was currently on belt.

"Oh, I see. Make sure I can't use my lightsaber to keep me from trying anything, smart." Naruto said with a shrug, knowing that he didn't need his lightsaber to fight.

"Indeed. Now, if you don't mind, we have a shuttle to get to." Luminara said calmly, getting nods from both Naruto and Ahsoka.

**(Jedi Temple: Landing Platform)**

After the shuttle left the cruiser, it flew for a bit over the city before landing on a platform at the Jedi Temple. When the doors opened and the ramp came down, Luminara and Ahsoka stepped out, followed by Naruto, who was handcuffed. When they stepped off, they were greeted by Anakin, who glared at Naruto before turning to his fellow Jedi.

"Master Unduli, Ahsoka, it's good to see you two are okay. It's also good news to know that you captured the Sith." Anakin stated, making Naruto raise a brow.

"Captured?" Naruto questioned before sighing. "Yeah, captured, sure."

"Master Skywalker, if you and Ahsoka would gather the Jedi Council? I'm sure that they have questions for our friend here, while I escort him to the detention center." Luminara asked, getting a nod from the two.

"Yes Master. Come on Snips." Anakin said as he walked off with Ahsoka following, but not before flashing Naruto a glance as they left.

_'Huh, that was weird. I could of sworn that I saw something in her eyes just then. It… looked like a mix between worry and joy.'_ Naruto thought as he and Luminara walked inside the temple.

**(Jedi Temple: Hallway)**

While Luminara was leading Naruto to the detention center of the temple, said blonde couldn't help but look around and admire the incredible beauty and architecture of the complex. Unknown to Naruto, Luminara was watching him from the corner of her eye with a smile before speaking.

"I see that you're admiring the temple young one." Luminara said, making Naruto turn to her.

"Yeah, well, it definitely beats the dark and gloomy atmosphere Master Dooku's hideout always has." Naruto stated.

"That's good to hear, but do try to stay close. The last thing we'd want is for the entire temple trying to hunt you down." Luminara said with amusement, making Naruto chuckle.

However, they came to a stop as a young Jedi walked up to Luminara.

"Greetings Master, it's good to see you're back." The Jedi said with a smile, not noticing Naruto standing behind Luminara.

"And to you as well Barriss. As much as I'd enjoy speaking with you, I must get our Friend here to the detention center at once." Luminara stated making Barriss raise a curious brow.

"Friend? What friend?" Barriss asked.

Her answer came in the form of Naruto stepping out from behind Luminara, catching Barriss by surprise.

"heh, that would be me." Naruto greeted with his foxy grin, making Barriss stare at him with an unseen blush on her green cheeks as various thoughts went through her head.

_'S-So… HOT!'_ Barriss mentally yelled, never seeing anyone like Naruto before in her life.

Barriss was broken out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"Um, are you okay? You've been staring at me without saying anything." Naruto asked, making Barriss give him a quick bow.

"I'm sorry. My name is Barriss Offee, it's nice to meet you… " Barriss paused to get his name.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Barriss Offee." Naruto said with his own bow, not noticing Barrisses widen.

"Y-You mean, the Sith Naruto Uzumaki?" Barriss asked in a shaky voice, making Naruto look at before sighing.

"Yeah, that Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered, surprising Barriss. _'Great, now she's afraid of me. Too bad, she's pretty cute. Wait, why'd I think that?!'_

"Hmm, well, I think that since introductions are out of the way, I should get Uzumaki here to his cell." Luminara stated, getting a nod from Barriss before she and Naruto walked off, nither seeing Barriss turn and watch Naruto's back.

_'That was the Sith? But he looks nothing like what I imagined. He's more handsome then I… wait, what am I saying?! I need to go meditate on this.'_ Barriss thought before heading to her quarters.

**(Jedi Temple: Detention Center)**

Luminara and Naruto are seen walking down a hallway with cell doors on both sides. They then saw a temple guard standing at a door with his arms crossed before turning to them. Even with the mask on, Naruto could tell that the guy was glaring at him.

"Hello Master Unduli, I'll take it from here. The Sith's cell is already prepared." The guard said opening the cell door while Luminara took off Naruto's cuffs.

"Very good." Luminara said before turning to Naruto. "Try to keep calm young one, the council will speak to you before they decide to do anything. So, try to relax until then."

"*sigh* I'll try, but it's kinda hard to do when everyone in an entire building would rather kill you then talk to you." Naruto said as he walked inside his cell, the doors slidding shut behind him.

Luminara had to frown at his words, but knew that he did have a point. It can't be easy to be under the same roof as people who wouldn't hesitate to kill you.

"Relax, he's not going anywhere. Until the council says otherwise, he's not leaving this cell." The guard stated, getting a nod from Luminara before she left.

Later, Naruto was lying on his bed inside his cell with a board expression on his face. He had been waiting for an hour and a half, and the council still hadn't called him.

"Jeez, you'd think that for masters of the Force, that they wouldn't keep people waiting for hours just to speak to them." Naruto said to himself before an idea came to him along with a cheshire smile as he stood up. "Well, if they're not going to come to me, I'll go to them. I know I told Ahsoka that I'd behave, but waiting for hours just isn't my thing."

Naruto then walked over to the door and banged on it, getting the guards attention.

"What do you want Sith?" The guard asked in irritation.

"I'm hungry, how's about getting me something to eat. I know I'm a prisoner, but that doesn't mean you can't feed me." Naruto answered, making the guard groan from the otherside.

"Fine, but if you try anything…" The guard warned, letting the threat hang before walking off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now, all I have to do is wait." Naruto whispered to himself.

A minute later, the guard came back with a ration bar. When he opened the door, he was shocked that the Sith was gone.

"What the… where'd he go?" The guard questioned, but before he realized it, Naruto jumped from the ceiling on top of him and knocked him out.

When the guard fell, Naruto dragged him inside. He then stuck his head out to see if anyone saw him, but to his luck, no one was around at the moment. He walked out before turning to the unconceincous guard.

"Sorry, but I'm sure that you'll forgive me in the future." Naruto said before taking a bite of the ration bar the guard had brought him as he shut the door. "Thanks for the food though."

Naruto then thought for a minute as he finished the bar.

"Hmm, now then, I need to find the Jedi Council Chamber. Damn, I probably should have asked that guard. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wing it and hope I find it. In the mean time, I better avoid any Jedi." Naruto said as he walked in a random direction of the hallway.

However, a few minutes after he left, Anakin and Ahsoka came and opened his cell door, but were shocked to see an unconceincous guard.

"Snips, I thought you said that he wouldn't try to escape?" Anakin asked angrily.

"I did, but I don't know where he is!" Ahsoka said, trying to defend Naruto, but was curious as to where he went.

"Obi-Wan, come in." Anakin called into his communicator.

_~"Yes, what is it Anakin?"~_ Obi-Wan asked.

"The Sith escaped his cell and is somewhere inside the temple." Anakin answered.

_~"Escaped? Well, he couldn't have gotten far. You and Ahsoka look for him, while a few of the masters and I search through the security recordings."~_ Obi-Wan said.

"Understood Obi-Wan. Come Snips." Anakin ordered as he walked off, not noticing Ahsoka's worried expression.

_'Naruto, where are you?'_ Ahsoka thought before following her master.

**(Jedi Temple: Accommodation Area)**

Naruto had been walking around for a while and also avoiding various Jedi left and right. Unfortunately, he had no idea where he was.

"Man, this place is huge. At this rate, I'll never find the Jedi Council Chambers. Would it kill them to put in signs or something?" Naruto said to himself as he walked down a hall with various doors that led to who knows where.

"I think I heard something this way, come on!" Someone yelled from around a corner.

They soon came around said corner, revealing them to be several temple guards, who soon noticed Naruto.

"There's the Sith, capture him!" One yelled as they ran at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened before he turned around and ran down the hall from them.

"Damn, I guess they found out that I broke out of my cell, but they found out faster then I thought they would." Naruto said as he ran around a corner, but stopped seeing more guards.

Thankfully, their backs were turned and standing on the otherside of the hall. However, the one's chasing him were not far behind. Thinking fast, Naruto opened the nearest door and ran inside, shutting the door behind him. He put his ear to the door and listened as the guards ran by. Sighing in relief, Naruto then took in his surroundings.

He was in an apartment-sized room that was big enough to house one or two Jedi. There was a window with the blinds closed, some round cushion seats around a table, a bed, some doors, and a dresser. On the walls were pictures of two people, obviously Jedi. One was a human male with braided black hair and yellow marking on his face. obviously a master and a padawan. The other was a beautiful Twi'lek female with blue skin and brown eyes.

_'Whoa, she's beautiful.'_ Naruto thought before shaking his head. _'What am I doing?! I don't have time to ogle, I need find a way to get to the council chambers without getting caught!'_

Naruto then walked in a little more before a thought came to him.

"I wonder whose room this is anyway?" Naruto questioned.

His answered came in the form of a door opening behind him. Turning around, Naruto's cheeks flushed red and he had to suppress a nosebleed. The door that opened was the bathroom door and the person that walked out was the Twi'lek from the photos. She was dripping wet with nothing but a towel on that was wrapped around her chest down to her thighs.

When she noticed Naruto, her eyes widened in surprise. at this, Naruto raised his hands slowly while sweat formed on his head.

"Uh, okay, I know this seems bad, but-" Naruto started, but before he could finish, he saw that she was about to scream.

Reacting on instinct, Naruto ran at her and cover her mouth. Unfortunately, he accidentally tripped and caused them to fall to the side and on to her bed. She began to struggle, but Naruto held her mouth with one hand while he forced her hands down so she wouldn't hit him. After a few more seconds, she stopped struggling.

Naruto then looked her in the eyes and saw fear, sadness, and hate, making his eyes widen. Obviously, she was thinking he was going to rape her, because tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_'Oh man, she thinks I'm going to rape her. This is bad, I've got to defuse the situation here before something worse happens.'_ Naruto thought as he took a deep breath before speaking. "H-Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I-I'm… just looking for the Jedi Council Chambers and I got lost. I swear, me walking in here was a complete accident."

Hearing his words, the Twi'lek woman looked into his eyes for any deception, but saw only honesty. He then spoke again.

"Now, I'm going to let you go, but only if you promise not to scream or attack me. Understand? Nod once for yes, two for no." Naruto stated, and received one nod.

He let her go, but was punched in the face, making him rub his cheek.

"Ouch! I thought I said not to attack me!" Naruto said as he held his whiskered cheek.

"That was for seeing me like this." The Twi'lek stated, indicating to her towel.

Naruto blushed at this before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry about that, but you were going to scream and I reacted on instinct. My bad." Naruto apologized.

"Apology accepted. N-Now, could you please get off of me? This isn't the most… appropriate of positions to be in." The Twi'lek said with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto then noticed their position and blushed as well before jumping off.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of him as the Twi'lek got up.

"It's okay. Just… don't ever do it again. Now, if you'd let me get dressed so I can escort you to the council chambers." The Twi'lek said as she walked over to her dresser.

"If you don't mind, could I just turn around while you get dressed. I promise not to peek." Naruto said with a cute pout that made the Twi'lek sweat before nodding in defeat, but watched him as he turned his back to her. "So, what's you name?"

"Aayla, Aayla Secura. And you are?" The now named Aayla asked as she put on her bra and panties, not that Naruto noticed.

"Uh, Kit Uzuki. Nice to meet you Master Secura." Naruto answered, coming up with a good fake name.

"Well Kit, you certainly know how to make a first impression." Aayla said, getting her shirt and pants on before slipping on her belt and boots.

"Heh, yeah, I get that a lot." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm ready. We can go now." Aayla said as she walked past Naruto, making blush at her clothes, but quickly got over it as she opened her door and followed her out.

As they left her room, they didn't notice a security camera watching them.

**(Security Recording Room)**

"Well, it looks like we found our Sith." Obi-Wan said as he and Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti watched Naruto and Aayla walk in hologram form.

"Indeed, and since she's bring him to the council chambers, we might as well get there and wait for them." Plo said, getting a nod from his fellow masters before leaving the room.

However, Shaak Ti watched the hologram a little longer before a thought came to her.

_'Well, I guess now I can take him up on that date. I know Jedi are not allowed to form attachments, but I can't help my curiosity about him.'_ Shaak Ti thought before leaving the room.

**(Serenno: Count Dooku's Castle)**

Ventress was kneeling in front of Count Dooku. She had just finished her report about freeing Nute Gunray, but at the cost of Naruto's life.

"So, Naruto was killed was he?" Dooku asked.

"Yes my lord. He fought bravely, but in the end, he was no match for the combined efforts of the Jedi." Ventress said sadly.

"That is… sad to hear and here I thought he was powerful." Dooku said coldly, not caring in the least about his apprentices death.

"Why not just go to his home world and find another one like him?" Ventress asked.

"Impossible. After I left with him, the Jedi had arrived and the planet joined the Republic. I tried to convince the senator of that planet to join the Separatist Alliance, but to no avail. I would have killed him, but the people on that planet are all far more powerful then anyone I have encountered before." Dooku replied, catching Ventresses curiosity.

"Just how powerful could this person be if he's a senator?" Ventress asked, not believing someone being stronger then a Jedi or Sith.

"If I remember correctly, his name was Jiraiya of the Sannin." Dooku answered.

**(Coruscant: Senate Building)**

Said man sneezed, getting the senators he was speaking with to turn to him.

"Are you okay Lord Jiraiya?" Padmé asked her fellow senator.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Heh, I get someone must be talking about me." Jiraiya said with as laugh before he and the other senators continued their meeting about trying to make peace with the Separatists.

**To Be Continued… **

**And that's chapter 6! Well, I warned you that Naruto was going to cause some trouble, didn't I? Anyway, now Dooku thinks Naruto is dead, Naruto's in the Jedi Temple, and now we know what happened to Naruto's world. Next, what will the council do with Naruto? Will the Jedi accept him or kill him? Will he meet Jiraiya? Find out next time. Remember, read and review and no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Hello my loyal readers, time for the next chapter of Naruto: Jedi or Sith. I don't have much to say, but I would like it if you guys give me some ideas for missions that aren't in the Clone Wars.**

**I've got one in mind where Naruto, Obi-Wan, and Aayla go on a with Commander Cody and some clones go on a mission to bring down either a crime lord or warlord and his gang from kidnapping random women for their… questionable intentions. I'm thinking of a Nikto leader with assassin droids and Weequay.**

**Anyway, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 7: Council Meetings and Surprising Reunions

**(Jedi Temple: Council Chambers)**

Naruto and Aayla had walked for a while throughout the temple. Lucky for Naruto, not many guards knew what he looked like. During their walk, they had started a conversation that they both enjoyed. Naruto actually learned that the guy in the photos with back in her room was Aayla's former master, Quinlan Vos.

While Aayla still believed him to be Kit Uzuki, she did enjoy his company. To her, he was just as free spirited as her former master and just as humorous as either Kenobi or Skywalker. Aayla would never admit this to anyone, but she was glad that she met Kit. Some might not have approved of how they met, but she would say otherwise.

They soon made it to the council chambers. When they opened the doors, they were greeted to the sight of twelve people of various races, with two of them as holograms, sitting in a circle of chairs. However, Naruto saw that some of them were glaring at him while others were giving him a calculating look. Looking around more, Naruto recognized Shaak Ti, who was giving him a small smile.

Naruto and Aayla soon stepped inside and closed the doors behind them. They both bowed to the council before raising back up.

"Hello Masters. I'm sorry to disturb you, but my new friend Kit Uzuki here wished to speak to you." Aayla said, indicating to Naruto, who nodded.

The masters all looked at each other before turning back to the two.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kit Uzuki, but I think that it would be kind of you to tell us your real name rather then your fake one." Obi-Wan said, making Aayla raise a brow and Naruto sweat.

"Real name? Kit, what are they talking about?" Aayla asked, not understanding why the one she'd been talking to had a fake name the whole time.

"Uh, well… don't get mad or anything Master Secura, but I haven't been entirely truthful with you." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head as Aayla gave him a wary look. "My name isn't Kit Uzuki, it's Naruto Uzumaki."

At his words, Aayla's eyes widened in shock. The one she had been talking to this whole time was the Sith that she had heard about. How could she not have none? He was right next to her, but even then she couldn't feel anything dark surrounding him, only the light of the Force.

"Y-You're the Sith? But, you're not at all what I had expected." Aayla said, making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, I guess since the secrets out I might as well have told you the truth now rather then later. If you want to hit me, you're more then welcome to." Naruto stated, making Aayla's eyes widen.

'He's actually willing to let me hit him? But, why? Hmm, well, since he hasn't done anything to me that I wouldn't appreciate…' Aayla thought before shaking her head.

"No, I couldn't. E-Even though you're the Sith I've heard about, I have heard some good things about you." Aayla said, trying to avoid hitting someone in front of the entire council, but she also wouldn't do it for some other reason that she couldn't figure out.

At that time, Master Yoda spoke up.

"Indeed, a Sith you, may be, but have the heart of a Jedi, you do." Yoda stated, making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"With a due respect Master Yoda, I'm not a Jedi. I'm a Sith and as a Sith I'm not anything like a Jedi." Naruto stated.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said, getting their attentions. "But, I believe that Master Shaak Ti might say otherwise."

Shaak Ti nodded before a hologram appeared in the center of the room showing Naruto helping fight the nest of Acklay's. Everyone watched in curiosity as the hologram played. It played up to after the part where Naruto saved Shaak Ti, which she had thanked him for again before the hologram ended.

"As you all can see, not only does the Sith rescue me, but also the rest of my men as well." Shaak Ti stated.

"That may be, but never the less, he could have done so with alternative motives." Mace stated, getting nods from some of the other masters.

"True, this may be. However, asked for nothing in return, he did not. Left peacefully, he did." Yoda stated, getting agreeing nods from the masters.

"Master Yoda has a point. If the young Sith here wanted anything, he would have asked or just taken it. Not to mention that he could have just let the Ackaly's kill Master Shaak Ti, but did not." Plo said, getting an agreeing nod from said master.

Before anyone could say something else, Anakin and Ahsoka walked in.

"I'm sorry Masters, but we've been unable to find the Sith." Anakin stated, him and Ahsoka looking ashamed before they heard a Chuckle.

"Oh, you mean the Sith that's standing right in front of you?" Obi-Wan asked, making Anakin and Ahsoka shoot their heads up in surprise and came face to face with Naruto.

"Yo, what's up Skywalker, Ahsoka?" Naruto said with a friendly wave and smile.

"Naruto? Where… how…" Ahsoka tried to say, but couldn't figure out the right thing to ask.

"Heh, what can I say, I'm not one to stay in one place for hours on end. Which reminds me, you guys need speed up your appointments with people." Naruto said with amusement and chuckles from two or three of the Jedi present.

"Noted. Now, if we can get back to the matter at hand?" Mace asked, getting everyone's attention. "Good, now, I'm sure the rest of the council has this on their minds. What precisely is your view of the Jedi Code?"

The room grew silent at the question. No one had planned on asking that until later, but now seemed like the best time to find out just what the Sith before them thought. Even Anakin and Aayla listened very intently. Though, Ahsoka was a little worried about what Naruto would say. His words would determine his fate.

"Before I answer that, I have a question of my own. None of you have to answer this now, or ever for that matter. But, know that none your responses will change my point of view toward the Jedi Code." Naruto stated calmly, wanting to know just how they felt about their own code.

"Very well, ask your question." Mace said, curious to see what the blonde would ask, but had a feeling he already knew.

"Thank you. You Jedi claim to be peacekeepers. You claim to not to have certain emotions or form attachments." Naruto began, making Ahsoka sweat.

_'Oh no! He's not going to say the same thing he said to me, is he?! Naruto, I hope you know what you're doing, because if you don't, the council will have you… oh, I don't even want to think about it.'_ Ahsoka thought in fear of what he was about to say.

"Well, to me, you're all hypocrites to your own ways." Naruto stated, making some of the Jed lightly gasp in surprise while others either glared at him or stayed neutral.

One Jedi spoke up with obvious anger in his voice.

"And pray tell boy, just how are we hypocrites?" Jedi Master Even Piell asked in his rough voice.

"I don't mean to affend, but what I say is true. Tell me Jedi, how are you peacekeepers if you fight in a galactic war, when you're leading an army of clones? How can you say that you forbid emotions, when you all know well and good that you can't stop yourselves from having them? And how can you say that you don't form attachments, when each and every one of you know damn well that you form attachments with either your men, friends, and even your fellow Jedi?" Naruto questioned and waited for an answer.

The were all wide eyed at his words and tried to think of a way to answer his questions. Sadly, all of them were unable to even come up with some way to argue with his words. Even Master Yoda couldn't think of a way to argue with the blonde. Though, he had a feeling that his speech didn't end there.

"Before I ask my next question, let me continue. If any of you say have something say about what I said, then say it now. If not, then stay silent and listen." Naruto waited, but saw that none of the masters had anything to say. "No? No one at all? good. None of you can be called peacekeepers if you fight in a war and take people's lives. None of you can stop someone from having emotions, because emotians are what separates living beings from droids. And now the part that makes you weak. If you don't form attachments, then what is there to fight for? If you die, what would it have been worth? If you don't have something to protect, fight for, or die for, then who would remember you? To me, it sounds more like you're nothing but tools that are only used until you've out lived your usefulness. Man, that's so wrong, just so wrong. That is not balance."

At this point, all of the Jedi in the room had looks of realization, surprise, and shame on their faces. Each and every word he spoke, cut deeply into their very souls. Everything he said was true. How could they say that they were not tools without sounding desperate? What was the point of them fighting if they die for a war that has no end? Without emotions, could they really say that they were nothing like droids?

_'So, that's what he thinks of the Jedi Code. I never would have thought of it like that before.'_ Ahsoka thought, along with several of the masters.

"Now for my question. Can any of you actually sit in your seat and say, without any hesitation or doubt, that you would continue to follow your Jedi Code if it ment that you become nothing more then shadows of yourselves? In short, to give up life itself for a corrupted code?" Naruto asked with complete seriousness. "You ask me what I think of you code. What I think, no, what I know is that the Jedi are tied down by their code and can't really see the big picture, even when it's right in front of them. Someone once told me, that if a person wants to protect something that is precious to them, that is went they can become truly strong. I took his their words to heart and chose to protect everyone that is precious to me. You Jedi might think that's silly, but what would any of you possibly know since you say that you don't form attachments? If I'm wrong to believe that I can protect anyone precious to me, then I don't care to know what right is.

All of the Jedi actually had to think on Naruto's words, but nobody said anything. They had all just been silenced by one person and with nothing but his words. Then finally, Master Yoda spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, an interesting one, you are. Powerful with both your words and the Force, you are. Intrigued by your words, we are. Sure, I am, have your own view of the Sith Code, you do. For now Naruto Uzumaki, a discussion, the council must have. Wait outside, if you, Master Skywalker, Master Secura, and padawan Tano will?" Yoda asked, getting a nod from them before they left.

Once they were gone, Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and Mace.

"Well, he certainly has a way with words." Obi-Wan quipped.

"Indeed." Mace agreed.

While they spoke, Shaak Ti had channeled them out to think to herself.

_'My, you most certainly are not a regular person Naruto Uzumaki. No one has ever spoken to the council in such a way and silenced them. Someone speaking with such conviction, heart, and power is to both admired and feared. Naruto Uzumaki, when I get the chance, I'll take you up on that date.'_ Shaak Ti thought while keeping her emotions in check.

A few minutes later, Naruto and the rest had been called back inside the council room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Jedi Council has come to a decision, which will soon be decided after a few simple questions." Mace stated, getting a nod from Naruto. "Good. First, do you hold any malicious intentions towards the Jedi Order?"

"No." Naruto said simply.

"If we ask you for any vital information on the whereabouts of Count Dooku, will answer?" Mace asked.

"Yes." Naruto said simply again.

"Lastly, if you have any secrets that are important for us to know about, would you be willing to tell us?" Mace asked.

"Not now. Like you have little trust toward me, you haven't fully earned my trust." Naruto stated.

The council all looked to each other before turning back to the blonde while Mace spoke.

"Very well, all those in favor of making Naruto Uzumaki a Jedi, say aye. All those opposed, say nay." Mace stated, surprising Naruto, Ahsoka, Aayla, and Anakin.

"Aye." Shaak Ti said first.

"Aye." Obi-Wan Kenobi said second.

"Nay." Oppo Rancisis said third.

"Aye." Plo Koon said fourth.

"Nay." Saesee Tiin said fifth.

"Aye." Kit Fisto said sixth in his holographic form.

"Nay." Eeth Koth said seventh.

"Nay." Even Piell said eighth.

"Aye." Adi Gallia said ninth.

"Aye." Ki-Adi-Mundi said tenth in his holographic form.

"Decided, it is. Naruto Uzumaki, from this day on, a Jedi of the Republic, you shall be." Yoda stated.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla were shocked to hear this, but on the in, Ahsoka and Aayla were ecstatic, but they had no idea why. Naruto on the other hand was the most shocked. Not too long ago he was a Sith and now he's becoming a Jedi! He was actually happy that this news ment he could be on the same side as Ahsoka and the other few Jedi women that caught his eye. However, he did have some conditions.

"I'm surprised by this news Masters and I'm honored that you'd go out of your ways to do such a thing for me, but… I do have a few demands." Naruto stated seriously.

"And what are your demands?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One, to not be restrained by the Jedi Code. I may be made a Jedi, but I refuse to be limited to my full abilities. Second, to keep my lightsaber. And lastly, to meet with a certain senator, to apologize for what happened on the Malevolence." Naruto stated with seriousness.

The council members looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Very well, we will agree to your terms Uzumaki, but we will decide upon Jedi Master to watch over you." Mace stated with his own seriousness, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Adjourned, this meeting is." Yoda said.

As the masters left, the ones who agreed to make Naruto a Jedi past him with smiles and congrats while the ones that said otherwise mostly ignored him. Naruto didn't care though, because he knew it would take time before they came to like him and he was determined to earn their respect over time.

Ahsoka then walked over and lightly punched Naruto in the arm, getting his attention.

"Well, you had me worried there for minute Naruto." Ahsoka said, getting a chuckle from him.

"Heh, yeah, you and me both. I thought that they would have tried to kill me for what I said, but you know what, it would've been worth it. As far as I'm concerned, someone needed to say something to the Jedi Council to open their eyes." Naruto said while rubbing his arm.

"True, but try to keep in mind that the council won't just change their ways from your words." Anakin said as they began to walk out.

"I see you know what I have in mind for the council Master Skywalker. However, you do have a point. It will take more then just words to make them change their ways, but I'm willing to take as much time as possible to do just that." Naruto said, getting smiles from Ahsoka, Aayla, and even Anakin had to smile at the blondes words.

"Well Naruto, I'm sure that if anyone can change the ways of the Jedi Order, it's you." Aayla said kindly.

Don't get her wrong, she believes in the Jedi Code very strongly, but after hearing the former Sith's words, she couldn't help but hope that he could change their ways. Not only because she feels something for him that she can't explain, but also because she doesn't want to lose anyone precious to her, like her former master or anyone else close to her.

"Heh, thanks Master Secura. Now, how do I get to the Senate Building?" Naruto asked before finding Ahsoka and Aayla on his arms and dragging him down the hall.

"Sorry Naruto, but if you're going to apologize to Senator Amidala and be walking among us Jedi, then you need to dress like one." Ahsoka stated as she and Aayla dragged him away, leaving Anakin to laugh.

"Heh, well, I can tell that he's going to make things interesting around here." Anakin said as he walked away.

**(Senate Building: Hallway)**

Later, after Ahsoka and Aayla had gotten through with Naruto, he now wore new clothes. He replaced the red of his tunic with orange, but kept the black half of it and his black pants. He also replaced his black boots with brown one's that looked like Mace Windu's. He now wore clone trooper fingerless gloves and gauntlets with a tribal fox head painted on each one. He also kept his mask, but left it off, saying that he would only wear it for missions that involved stealth.

He, along with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla were currently walking down a hallway inside the Senate Building. They were talking about some of the things that the Senate discussed, being it about making treaties between other worlds or peace between other planetary systems.

Though, as they walked, neither Naruto or even Anakin noticed either Ahsoka or Aayla staring at Naruto's back as they walked. They thought he was even more handsome then before, but neither of them would ever admit that out loud.

"So, is Senator Amidala a reasonable woman? Cause if I'm ever on a mission with her in any way, I'd rather there not be any bad blood between us." Naruto asked, hoping that he and the senator can become friends, or at the very least bury the hatchet.

"She is, but I think it might take her some time to get used to being around a former Sith." Anakin answered, though he was going to watch Naruto and make sure he didn't do anything he didn't like.

"Relax Naruto, I'm sure she'll forgive you. After all, you were only following orders and she can't blame you for that." Ahsoka said as they stopped in front of a door.

"I hope you're right Ahsoka. The last thing I want is to have a senator treat me like a monster if I ever have to guard her on a mission." Naruto said with a sigh as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened, they were met by a Rodian wearing a purple coat and green pants. He looked at Naruto before looking to the one Jedi he reconized, Anakin.

"Greetings Master Jedi, what brings you hear?" The Rodian asked kindly.

"Greetings Senator Farr, we're here because our friend Naruto wanted to speak with Senator Amidala about something important." Anakin answered as he gestured to Naruto, who nodded.

"I see, then please come in." Onaconda said as he let them inside the room. "Padmé, a Jedi named Naruto is here to speak to you."

When Padmé and a certain super pervert heard this name and turned to see said person walk inside, their eyes widened in shock, but for different reasons. When Naruto turned to her, his eyes widened in shock as well at the sight of Jiraiya among the senators.

"P-Pervy Sage?" Naruto whispered.

"N-Naruto?" Jiraiya whispered.

They both stared at each other, neither noticing the other senators or Jedi in the room looking at them back and forth. They all were surprised when both of their eyes rolled up in the back of their heads before falling back unconceincous.

"Naruto!?" Ahsoka said as she kneeled by his side.

"Lord Jiraiya!?" Padmé said as she and Bail Organa did the same as Ahsoka.

A few minutes later, both men came to and saw that they were surrounded by both the Jedi and senators. They then looked at each other before their eyes widened and they jumped to their feet and pointed at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE PERVY SAGE?!" Naruto yelled.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION IDIOT!" Jiraiya yelled back.

Everyone in the room watched in confusion until Padmé spoke up.

"Uh, do you two know each other?" Padmé asked, getting their attentions.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we do. Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki, a former Shinobi from my world who was thought to be dead." Jiraiya answered, making everyone turn to Naruto.

"Yeah, and the old man here is the pervert who taught me the Rasengan you guys saw in the hologram back in the council chambers." Naruto said, ticking off Jiraiya.

"I told you idiot, I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya yelled, making everyone in the room sweat drop.

"No offense Lord Jiraiya, but you just proved his point." Senator Riyo Chuchi stated, getting Naruto to turn to her.

"Thank you. At least someone agrees with me." Naruto said as he gave his his foxy grin, making her blush.

_'My, he's quite the handsome one.'_ Riyo thought, but quickly shook that thought out of her mind. _'What am I saying, he's a Jedi. Everyone knows that Jedi can't form attachments or have romantic relationships. Still, he is handsome none the less.'_

"Whatever. So tell me Naruto, where've you been for the last three years?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto sigh.

"Well, it's a very long story. You might want to sit down, this going to take awhile." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Man, this day is just one surprise after another."

Naruto then sat on the seat behind him before speaking.

"It all started the day Sasuke left the village." Naruto began.

After an hour, Naruto had finished speaking and everyone were shocked to hear his story as to how he came to be the way he is now. In some parts of the story, the women in the room had to suppress their tears from hearing some of the training the blonde went through. The men on the hand were beyond outraged at what they heard.

Naruto's training over the years involved him having to be forced to fight beast after beast of various species. Not only that, but whenever Naruto messed something up or said something that his master found disrespectful, he would shock him with Force lightening to near death. In the end, everyone was surprised that the blonde came out of it unchanged or even without becoming like a Sith should. Hell, how he stayed sane was beyond them. Though, Naruto left out any parts that involved him using Kurama's chakra. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet, but knew that Jiraiya knew about those parts and understood why he did it.

"Anyway, after that, the Jedi Council made me a Jedi an hour ago and here we are." Naruto said ending his story.

"Well, that is quite the story Naruto. I must say, I couldn't possibly imagine anyone having to go through any of that." Aayla said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed. I can't even imagine the pain you went through just stay sane. I gotta say Naruto, I've heard heart breaking stories before, but that one takes the cake." Jiraiya said sympathetically, but inside, wished he had killed Dooku when he had the chance that day when they met.

"Thanks, but, I can't say that in the end it was all bad. After all, I wouldn't have seen the galaxy, become as strong as I am now, or met some very attractive women like Ahsoka or Aayla here." Naruto said, making both mentioned blush and Jiraiya grin while secretly grabbing his note book and writing, God only knows what inside, while Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh crap, did I really just say that last part out loud?! What hell is wrong with me?!"

"Well kid, you might have a crush on those two hotties next to you. I got to say, I'm so proud that you gave me some very good inspiration." Jiraiya stated, making Naruto, Aayla, and Ahsoka blush before glaring daggers at him.

"Inspiration for what, exactly?" Aayla growled out.

"Yeah, and how are we involved?" Ahsoka asked with her own glare.

"If it's for what I think it is Pervy Sage, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp." Naruto stated while cracking his knuckles.

At this, everyone backed away from a sweating Jiraiya. After finishing his writing and putting away his note pad, Jiraiya stood up, took a deep breath, and… ran like a bat out of hell as Naruto, Ahsoka, and Aayla chased him down. Everyone watched with amusement at their antics and couldn't decide whether to help the old pervert or leave him to his fate.

**To Be Continued… **

**And there's the end of the latest chapter. Next, Naruto gets his first mission as a Jedi. What will happen? Will he ever earn the councils trust? Will he be able to finally see his friends back home again? Find out in later chapters! Read and review, peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Yo, it's time for chapter 2 of Naruto: Jedi or Sith. In this, Naruto will go on his first mission for the Republic. In this, Naruto is joining Kit Fisto on his mission to retrieve Nute Gunray with a team of clones led by his former padawan, Nahdar Vebb.**

**Now, let's get to the story.**

Chapter 8: Lair of Grievous

**(Vassek System: Third Moon)**

The next day, Naruto had received his first mission assignment. He was to aid Jedi Master Kit Fisto in the recapture of Nute Gunray. Which he was more then willing to do in order to stick it to Count Dooku. Luckily, he managed to contact R4 and have him bring his stealth starfighter, to which he was currently in as he and Kit Fisto in his own starfighter came out of hyperspace in the Vassek system.

R6 spoke to Kit as they flew over the planets third moon, where they had traced the Republic ships tracking beacon.

"Hehe, I know we're in the middle of nowhere R6, but that's the Republic beacon we're looking for. Contact the Outer Rim command." Kit said kindly, with R6 doing as told.

"R4, you do the same." Naruto said kindly, with R4 doing so without problems.

Soon, the holographic forms of both Ahsoka and Luminara appeared in front of Naruto and Kit.

"Master Luminara, we have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system." Kit stated.

_"So has your old padawan Nahdar Vebb. He's already on the surface."_ Luminara stated.

"It'll be great to see Nahdar again." Kit said happily.

_"I'll transmit the coordinates for the rendezvous point. And Master Fisto, sorry we lost that slimy double dealer."_ Ahsoka apologized.

"Hey, you nothing to be sorry about Ahsoka. You chose to save me over going after him. You may have lost an enemy, but you gained an ally. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." Naruto stated, making Ahsoka blush, not that he could tell.

"Indeed. Anyway, don't worry Ahsoka, we'll catch Gunray yet." Kit said reassuringly.

"Good hunting you two." Ahsoka said before cutting the transmission as Naruto and Kit flew towards the moons surface.

They flew threw the foggy air around them for a bit before landing and exiting their respective starfighters.

"Man, I can't see a thing around me." Naruto said as he tried to look an see anything within a few yards, but only saw less then a few feet.

"Well I can't see anything either. R6, keep a lookout here with R4." Kit said, getting beeps from the droids as he and Naruto walked toward a Republic shuttle with three clones and a cloaked figure that Naruto guessed was this Nahdar Vebb.

"Hahah, Nahdar!" Kit called, getting everyone's attentions, while the cloaked Nahdar bowed. "Congratulations on passing the trials! I'm sorry the war prevented me from seeing your training through to the end."

"You were missed Master, but it is an honor to finally serve beside you, as a knight." Nahdar stated as he removed his hood before turning and giving Naruto a glare. "You must be the Sith, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Former Sith, and yes I am. You must be Nahdar? Nice to meet you." Naruto said with a quick bow.

"General, we pinpointed the tracking beacons location to the south end of the gorge." Clone Commander Fil said from nearby with two other clones as he pointed in said direction.

"Then let's have a look." Kit stated.

"Allow me to the way." Nahdar said as he turned around and used the Force to move the fog, revealing a massive door.

"Whoa. That is one big door. The gates back in Konoha aren't even that big." Naruto said under his breath.

"Charming. Let's not keep the Viceroy waiting." Kit ordered, getting everyone to head toward the door.

"Niner, Bel, look after the ships." Fil ordered two of the clones.

"Yes sir." The two said in unison.

"No guards, that's odd." Kit noted as they stood before the door.

"Yeah. No defense systems either. That's not normal if you're trying to hide from your enemies." Naruto said, having a bad feeling keep up his spine.

"The entrance looks sealed." Nahdar noted.

"We specialize in making entrances." Fil said as he pulled out a thermal detonator before Nahdar ignited his blue bladed lightsaber.

"This will make less noise." Nahdar said as began to step up.

"Patience, the both of you. A second look usually pays off." Kit said as he looked at the door more closely before stopping on a stone. "What's this?"

When he pressed the stone, a door opened and they went inside. As they're walking, a smell catches their attention, which Naruto, Kit, and Nahdar ignore.

"You smell that?" Fil asked the clone behind him.

"Doesn't smell like droids to me." The clone stated.

"It's too dark to see anything." Another clone said before he and the other clones switched on the the headlights on their helmets.

"Is it just me or does this place give anyone else the creeps?" Naruto asked.

"No, it creeps me out too." One of the clones stated.

"I sense there's something here." Kit said, feeling that something was not right about where they were.

"Scanners are negative general." Fil said, looking at said scanner.

"ROOOOOOAAAAR!" A loud roar echoed through the place, surprising everyone.

"Well that was something." A clone said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that we want to stick around to find out what. Let's find Gunray and then get the hell out of here." Naruto ordered, getting nods from everyone.

They soon come to a lit room and stand outside the door as they listen to Gunray's voice from inside.

_"All droids stay on guard. Be ready for anything."_ Gunray orders.

"Roger, roger." A battle droid acknowledged.

Kit gave a signal for everyone to move in and got to the doorway. They saw a turned chair with Gunray obviously in it, speaking to several battle droids.

_"Double shifts, for everyone."_ Gunray ordered as Kit, Naruto, and Nahdar walk calmly towards them, getting the droids attentions.

"Uhhh, Viceroy." A droid said, trying to get Gunray's attention.

_"You must protect me at all costs."_ Gunray stated.

"Uhhh, Viceroy, the Jedi are here." The droid stated.

_"I know they're near. Once those Jedi pick up my trail they never leave me alone."_ Gunray stated as Kit, Nahdar, and Naruto ignited their lightsabers.

"They're right behind you!" The droid yelled.

_"What!? Where!? Do something! You, blast them!"_ Gunray ordered, getting the droids to step in front of them and start blasting.

Naruto, Kit, and Nahdar deflected shots fired at them while the clones fired from the safety of the doorway. Naruto jumped and cut a droid in half while Nahdar jumped over him cut down the last droid before using the Force to push what was left of it.

"I didn't forget to teach you restraint, did I my old padawan?" Kit asked as he turn off his lightsaber.

"I am sorry Master. I got carried away." Nahdar replied as he turned off his lightsaber.

"Those who have power should restrain themselves from using it." Kit stated.

"Wise words Master Fisto, but there's another old saying. With great power, comes great responsibility." Naruto said as he turned off his lightsaber as well before they walked toward Gunray.

_"Lieutenant, did you them?"_ Gunray asked.

"No, but we have you Viceroy." Nahdar said as he used the Force to turn the chair around, only for them to come face to face with a hologram of Gunray.

"You have nothing Jedi fools! I welcome you to your doom! Hahahah!" Gunray laughed before ending the transmission.

"The tracking beacon, they knew we were coming." Nahdar stated as he tossed said object in his hand.

"I should've known Gunray wasn't here. At the first sight of us, he would've run off screaming like the cowered he is." Kit stated.

Naruto was about to say something, but was cut off when a hologram of Dooku appeared, making both people's eyes widen at the sight of each other.

_"Naruto? I thought you dead. Yet, here you are standing before me and with the Jedi no less. What is the meaning of this?"_ Dooku asked with obvious anger.

"Oh? Ventress told you I died huh? Well then, you're a foolish old man for thinking such things. Firstly, Ventress stabbed me and left me for dead. However, My life was saved by the Jedi and I become one of them, with some immunity. Second, give her a message for me. The next time I see her, I'm going to beat her ass into the ground. The same goes for you Dooku, for all the pain and torture you put me through." Naruto stated, making Dooku sigh in irritation, knowing that Ventress would pay for her actions.

_"Very well boy. But if you and I should face off, I will destroy you. Now then, it's ashame you came so far to be frustrated. While the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize."_ Dooku stated before ending the transmission, leaving behind a flashing red button on the chair arm.

"This has got to be a trap." Fil stated.

"It looks like Dooku is trying to catch someone and we are the bait." Kit suggested.

"But who has the trap been set to catch? Shall we find out." Nahdar said as he pressed the button and a door opened to their left.

They found themselves walking through a hallway before stopping at a door, that opened to reveal a statue of a warrior holding a sword in one hand and a decapitated head in the other. They walked down further and stopped at another door, that opened to reveal two statues of the same warrior, but with one having cybernetic changes to his arms while the other hand the same changes, but with his arms and legs.

"Well, if that's not disturbing, I don't know what is." Naruto said, a little creeped out by the statues, that looked firmilier to him for some reason.

"This place looks like a shrine to that strange warrior." Kit noted before they continued walking.

At the last door, they opened it and walked inside, but came to a stop at what they saw. Inside the room was body parts that belonged to none other then General Grievous.

"This is the lair of General Grievous!" Kit stated in surprise.

At this, Nahdar turned and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You! You knew this was the lair of Grievous! You knew this was a trap the whole time, didn't you Sith!?" The Mon Calamari Jedi yelled, surprising everyone around him.

"Nahdar, that's enough. Naruto didn't know where we were." Kit said, trying to calm his old padawan down.

"No Master. He knew about this the whole time! I knew you couldn't be trusted Sith!" Nahdar yelled before finding the collar of his shirt in Naruto strong grip, with said blonde glaring at him.

"Listen here fish face, I didn't know a god damned thing about this place! So don't you start accusing people of things they have no part in, you got that!?" Naruto yelled, letting Nahdar go before Kit put a hand on both their shoulders.

"That's enough Naruto, you've made your point. And Nahdar, Naruto knew nothing about this place until now. So don't accuse him for this in any way. Now either you two learn to get along or else Grievous will get the better of us when he returns." Kit stated before getting nods from them. "Good. Now, let's continue looking around."

They wandered around for a bit before coming to another room. Looking around, they guessed that it was the generals own personal trophy room. Nahdar walked over to a table that held verious padawan braids.

"These must be trophies taken from the Jedi he's murdered. There are so many." Nahdar said in silent anger.

Naruto looked at him with sadness before turning back to the old lightsaber that he held in his hand with just as much sadness.

_'So this is what that walking tin can is really like. A monster that kills Jedi for sport. That's… the very thought of it sickens me.'_ Naruto thought with anger at what the general does.

"Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his best general? It doesn't make sense." Kit questioned as he to held an old lightsaber.

"Are we the bait or is Grievous the bait?" Nahdar questioned.

"We must consider who this trap is for." Kit stated before a beep came from his communicator.

_~"General, yours and Uzumaki's droids are tracking an incoming ship. It matches the description of General Grievous' fighter. It's headed our way."~_ Niner stated.

"Keep out of sight and stand by for further orders." Kit instructed, ending his transmission.

"Capturing Grievous could turn the tide of the war." Nahdar said in realization.

"And if he doesn't know we're here, we could take him down easy." Fil stated, pulling out one of his blaster pistols for emphasis.

"Don't underestimate him. We need a plan." Kit stated.

"Master Fisto is right. We can't just attack Grievous head on, it's too risky." Naruto stated, getting an agreeing nod from said master.

Outside, Grievous's ship appears and enters an opening inside the gorge. Grievous soon appears inside his lair.

"Guards! Gor! Gor, where are you?!" Grievous called, only for kit, Fil, and one clone to appear in front of him with their weapons ready.

Looking behind him, he see's Nahdar and the other to clones, weapons ready as well.

"Welcome home general. I'm afraid I must request your surrender." Kit stated.

Unknown to Grievous, Naruto was overhead, ready to sneak attack him at any moment.

"Corporate Grievous and perhaps the Senate will be merciful." Kit ordered.

"It is you who shall get no mercy." Grievous said as he drew and ignited a blue and a green lightsaber in each hand.

Kit and Nahdar slashed at him from both sides, only for Grievous to them before pulling out his other arms with two other lightsabers. At this, Naruto jumped down with his red lightsaber ignited, going for an overhead slash. Surprised, Grievous quickly blocked the strike with one blade and went for a slash with the other, making Naruto jump back. When Grievous saw him, he was surprised before glaring at the blonde.

"You! You're working with the Republic dogs you traitor!" Grievous yelled in anger.

"Better to be a Republic dog then a Separatist murderer!" Naruto yelled back.

"Grrr, fine then, Jedi! I'll enjoy killing you and taking your lightsaber as my own! It will be a first for me to use a red one." Grievous stated.

Grievous pushed Kit and Nahdar off him before charging at Naruto. Naruto quickly blocked each slash or stab that was thrown at him, but was backed into a corner. Grievous lunged at him, but Naruto acted fast and jumped over his head and and behind him. Grievous quickly kicked Naruto away before blocking a slash from Kit.

"Cables!" Kit yelled.

The clones aimed and shot their gun cables at Grievous, getting him in the leggings. Grievous now started to between defending himself from the three Jedi and the cables preventing him from moving. He was about to cut the lines, only to be stopped by Naruto, Kit, and Nahdar attacking him from all sides.

"Don't let him cut the lines!" Kit yelled as he spun around before cutting Grievous's legs off.

Grievous tried to jump to the ceiling, but was pulled back down by the clones holding him. He then started crawling away, only to quickly draw his lightsaber and stop an attack from Nahdar.

"Don't make me destroy you!" Nahdar yelled.

Grievous spun his blade and tried to slash at Nahdar and Kit, only to have Naruto slash his lightsaber out of his hand. At this, he jumped to the ceiling and pulled one of the clones into his grasp, using him to knock Naruto, Kit, and the other to clones back.

"Come and get me!" Grievous yelled tauntingly before turning and throwing the clone at Nahdar, knocking him to the ground.

Grievous then fell to the floor with laugh before jumping to ceiling again, the clones shots just grazing him, and climbing away, Naruto, Kit, and a clone right behind him.

"Cut him off!" Nahdar ordered the Fil and the other clones before running to join the others.

As they all did this, two clones cornered Grievous, only to be attacked by him. When the others made it to where they were, the clones were dead and Grievous was out of sight.

"Where'd he go?" Fil asked.

"The clones got in the way. I could've taken him." Nahdar said with irritation, making Naruto and Kit both glare at him.

"Hey, don't blame your men for Grievous getting away, this was no one's fault but our own! We had an advantage in numbers, but Grievous used that against us. If anything, we underestimated what he was capable of and it cost us." Naruto stated, making Nahdar look down in shame of his words.

"Let's take care of our wounded." Kit said, anger clear in his voice. 'Naruto is right though. We had an advantage in numbers, but not strategy. We'll have to come up with a better plan then.'

**(Grievous's Lair: Command Center)**

Grievous is seen climbing the ceiling into his lairs command center before landing at the controls.

"Doctor, where are you!?" Grievous called.

Not too soon, an EV repair droid appeared from a nearby doorway and walked over to Grievous.

"Don't be upset with me Master. If you were a better fighter, we would not be having this conversation." A4-D stated, making Grievous groan. "Look what you let those Jedi do to you. You're a walking scrap pile, what a mess. It's going to take me forever to get you back into decent shape. I'll go fetch your spare parts."

As A4-D is walking off, Grievous follows him into the room he's in, that held his magnaguards on the ceiling.

"What happened to my bodyguards?" Grievous asked.

"They were remotely deactivated for recharge, I thought you did it." A4-D replied.

Grievous coughed before turning to a control panel and switching on his magnaguards.

"Lockdown the perimeter." Grievous ordered.

**(Grievous's Lair: Hallway)**

Naruto, Kit, Fil, and the remaining clone are seen standing over Nahdar as he checks the other two clones bodies.

"Let me go after Grievous myself Master." Nahdar asked angrily.

"Patience Nahdar. You may no longer be a padawan, but you are not ready to take on Grievous. it's time we retreated." Kit stated, getting everyone to start running toward the exit.

However, before they could make it, it closed shut before them. Looking back, they saw that the other exit door had also shut.

"It looks like we're going to have to fight after all." Kit said grimly before turning to Fil.

**(Outside Grievous's Lair)**

Niner and Bel are seen watching the ships before Bel receives a transmission from Commander Fil.

_~"Green scout to watcher base."~_ Fil contacted.

"Copy, this is watcher base, over." Bel replied into his communicator.

_~"Contact the fleet at Bestpin. Inform them we've engaged Grievous and require reinforcements."~_ Fil ordered.

"Right away sir." Bel acknowledged before signing off and turning to Niner. "Better warm the shuttles long range transmitter."

As they're walking inside the shuttle, they fail to notice the magnaguards in the distance watching them before one lifted up and aimed a rocket launcher at the ship before firing and destroying the shuttle and clones inside. They then start to make their way over to Kit's and Naruto's starfighters, making R6 and R4 contact their ship pilots.

_~"Get out of there R6, now!"~_ Kit ordered.

_~"You too R4! Get out there fast!"~_ Naruto ordered.

Both droids activated the thrusters on the ships before taking off. However, a droid latched on to both their sides. R4 aimed the ships third cannon at the droid and blasted it into nothingness before aiming at the one on R6 and doing the same, getting a thanks from the astromech as they flew off.

**(Back Inside Grievous's Lair)**

"R6? R6!" Kit urgently yelled into his communicator, trying to contact his astromech droid.

"R4 do you copy? R4! Damn it!" Naruto yelled in anger at what happened to his astromech droid.

Just then, a hologram of Grievous appeared in front of the group.

_"You've run out of time."_ Grievous said in obvious amusement.

"Why don't you comr out general? Show us some of that Separatist hospitality." Kit stated a little jokingly.

"Yeah, what's the matter Tin man, scared?" Naruto quipped.

_"Patience. In the meantime, please experience all my home has to offer. It has been prepared for uninvited guests, like you."_ Grievous said threateningly before disappearing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nahdar said ominously, making Naruto groan.

"Man, you just had to jinx us, didn't you?" Naruto asked dryly.

Just then, the floor dropped out from under them. Naruto, Kit, and Nahdar jumped to safety, while Fil and the other clone plummeted toward a magma pit. Fil quickly pulled out his blaster and shot a cable into the ceiling, though, the other clone wasn't so lucky. Nahdar grabbed the cable and started to help Fil up, but was about to slip, until Kit grabbed his hand with Naruto downing the same to Kit and pulling a panting Fil up to safety, while the Jedi panted as well.

"*pant* That was too close." Naruto panted out, not expecting that.

"General, I know you're watching. We've seen the lower levels of your home. We're not impressed." Kit stated as he stood up.

_~"Hahahah, good Jedi, good. You will provide some sport for me yet."~_ Grievous said from an eye camera before having cut off by Naruto's red blade.

Naruto, Kit, Nahdar, and Fil then wandered down a hallway and came to large area, where they walked to the center and stood back to back with their weapons drawn.

"Stand firm, there might be worst things here then Grievous." Kit ordered.

None too soon, a door opened up, getting their attentions.

"Looks like you're right about that sir." Fil stated as he pointed his blaster pistol an armored Roggwart that Naruto guessed was Grievous's pet Gor.

"Roooaaar!" Gor roared at them, making Fil Fire at him, but only managed to tick him more. "Roooaaarr!"

While Fil fired at Gor from a good distance, Kit ran at him, only for Gor to knock his lightsaber out of his hand. The four then jumped back to avoid getting bitten, allowing Kit grab his lightsaber. Naruto, Kit, Nahdar, and Fil then surrounded Gor from all sides.

"Shoot him commander!" Nahdar ordered, making Fil blast Gor a good bit, distracting the beast.

At this, Nahdar jumped up and stabbed Gor in the back while Naruto tried to get his neck, but missed. Gor shook his body until he knocked the Mon Calamari off before turning his head and grabbing Naruto arm by his teeth and throwing him into a wall, hard. Gor then started swinging his tail around until he grabbed Fil and brought him face to face with him. Gor then swung his tail and Fil at Nahdar, knocking him down. Kit then ran at Gor and the beast turned its head to him, he slashed at his eye.

"Roooaaar!" Gor roared in pain, causing him to slam Fil to the ground, killing him instantly.

Nahdar then got back up and cut off Gor's tail, releasing Fil's body. Kit then cut off Gor's arms while Naruto ran fast and cut off the beasts leg, causing Gor to fall to the ground, where Kit finished him off by stabbing him in the neck.

"Nice job Master Fisto." Naruto congratulated.

"Thank Naruto. How's arm?" Kit asked in concern.

"It's still on, so I'm fine. I'll admit though, that thing would've had my arm if it bit down any harder. Aside from that, I'm okay." Naruto answered.

"That's good, but try not to get that close to a beasts head the next time you ever fight one. You just might lose more then an arm if you do." Kit warned as they walked over to Nahdar, who held Fil's body.

"Grievous is going to pay for this. I will destroy him." Nahdar said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"I understand your pain, but you forget your teachings Nahdar. Revenge is not the Jedi way." Kit scolded.

"But in this war, strength prevails. The rules have changed." Nahdar said with anger.

"Perhaps you are the one who has changed." Kit said, making Nahdar look down in shame. "Come now, we need to keep moving."

As they walked Naruto started speaking.

"He's right you know." Naruto stated, getting both other Jedi's attentions.

"What do you mean?" Nahdar asked.

"That even though you're angry at what Grievous has done, you can't let your want for revenge cloud your mind. I've faced a friend of mine who let that happen to him and because of this, he left my village to get strength and power from a man worse then Dooku." Naruto answered.

"Why would he do that?" Kit asked.

"To get revenge on his brother to avenge his fallen clan. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and his brothers name was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi killed his whole clan in a single night. He killed men, women, and children. Even his own mother and father. However, he left his little brother Sasuke alive." Naruto answered, remembering Sasuke's history like his lightsaber.

"I see. So this Sasuke Uchiha left your village and went to a criminal of said village to get stronger to avenge his clan by killing his brother. My, it sounds like a potential threat, but for now, we must worry about Grievous." Kit said as they walked and hid behind a corner.

"You're right. I'll tell you more later, but now's not the time." Naruto said as a secret door opened and a fully repaired Grievous with his bodyguards walked out.

Naruto, Kit, and Nahdar then snuck over and began unlocking the door, not knowing that A4-D was watching them. They soon opened the door and began walking inside.

_~"Master, the Jedi are about to enter the control room."~_ A4-D announced, making Grievous turn and run at them.

"Nahdar, inside hurry." Kit said as he and Naruto stood in the doorway.

"No, you go. I will hold them off." Nahdar said, trying to buy them time.

"There's no time to argue." Naruto said, trying to save Nahdar from making a mistake.

"We can't just run, we must finish him." Nahdar argued back.

"Nahdar, hurry." Kit urged, only for the door to close before Nahdar could get inside.

"I have been waiting for this." Nahdar said as he drew and ignited his lightsaber and got into his fighting stance.

"Nahdar!" Kit yelled from the otherside of the door.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he tried to open the door but couldn't.

Nahdar charged in and blocked some strikes from a magnaguard before cutting him in half. He used the Force to lift the upper half up and threw it at the other magnaguard that was approaching him, smashing him. He then dodged a strike from a third one before jumping and cutting him down the middle. He then turned to Grievous and his other two Magnaguards.

"Greetings young Jedi, where is your master and the Separatist traitor?" Grievous asked as he drew his lightsabers.

**(Grievous's Lair: Commander Center)**

"How exciting." A4-D commented as he watched a screen showing Nahdar and Grievous.

_"You will find out soon enough. You can't defeat us all."_ Nahdar said confidently.

_"Of course I can."_ Grievous stated as he slashed at Nahdar.

"Get him Master, kill him. Wait, where's the other two Jedi? Oh no." A4-D said, just as the chair and his head were cut through by Kit with Naruto beside him.

They watched as Nahdar and Grievous traded blows dodged slashes from each other before their blades clashed, making them try to overpower the other. Unfortunately, Grievous secretly used a third arm to grab a blaster pistol from behind his back and shoot Nahdar, killing him.

"No." Kit said as he sat in the seat in sadness at the loss of his old padawan.

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the screen before slamming his fist down on the controls, smashing a good amount of them.

"Damn it! Damn that bastard!" Naruto yelled in both sadness and anger. "If only I had been there, I could've helped him. I could've saved him damn it!"

_"I will kill you all! Do you hear me Jedi?! Do you hear me?!"_ Grievous yelled at Naruto and Kit through a camera.

At that moment, R6 contacted Kit while R4 contacted Naruto, but he didn't answer.

"R6, is that you?" Kit asked, getting a yes as a reply. "You and R4 meet Naruto and I at the south landing platform, we'll be right."

_"I'm coming for you next Fisto! As well as you Uzumaki!"_ Grievous yelled on screen.

"We'll be gone by the time you get here." Naruto stated as he ignited his lightsaber and stabbed it into the controls, shutting off the power in Grievous's lair before he and Kit left.

**(Grievous's Lair: South Landing Platform)**

Naruto and Kit are seen walking on the platform, looking for their starfighters.

"R6, R4, we're at the platform. Where you?" Kit asked into his communicator.

However, Grievous appeared out from over the platform.

"Going somewhere?" Grievous asked, making Naruto and Kit ignite their respective red and green lightsabers.

They charged at Grievous, who easily blocked both of their blades with a laugh. They then jumped back and hid in the surrounding fog and switched off their blades, putting Grievous on guard. The general then started spinning his blades around himself, not noticing Kit and Naruto behind him. As they struck, Grievous blocked at the last second with all of his lightsabers.

"You might have been a proud warrior once, but now you're just a pawn in Dooku's game!" Kit yelled as he and Naruto struggle to push Grievous back.

"I wield great power Jedi fools!" Grievous yelled before kicking Kit away and going for a slash at Naruto's head.

The blonde dodged and cut off one of the generals hands, with Naruto grabbing the lighter that was no doubt Nahdar's and glared at Grievous.

"That power will only consume you." Naruto said as the red and blue lightsabers that he held revealed his blue, but slitted eyes.

Naruto then charged at Grievous and they traded blows back and fourth. Grievous however was having a hard time fighting the blonde as he didn't let the cyborg get a single chance to regain his balance. Looking from the corner of his eye, Naruto saw that Kit was fighting several magnaguards. Thinking fast, Naruto used the Force and threw Grievous over Kit and into the droids, smashing them. Kit looked back and gave the blonde a nod with Naruto doing the same. However, Grievous got back up with more of his droids showing up from out of nowhere, surrounding the two.

"How quickly power can change hands. Surrender and I promise you will die swiftly." Grievous stated as he ignited two green lightsabers.

Naruto and Kit switched off their blades, making Grievous think that he's one, until R6 and R4 showed up behind them, making both Jedi smile.

"Stop them!" Grievous ordered.

The magnaguards tried to hit Naruto and Kit, but they flipped over them and landed on their ships. As kit started to fly off, Naruto nodded to R4 who fired the cannons and destroying the droids while Grievous backed away while blocking shots fired at him before Naruto joined Kit and entered their cockpits and flew home.

Later, Grievous is seen speaking with Dooku via hologram.

"Count Dooku, the Jedi have been defeated." Grievous said probably.

_"Victory over the and the young Jedi was expected, but to best a Jedi Master and a former Sith? This is truly an accomplishment worthy of recognition."_ Dooku stated with a sinister smile.

"The Jedi Fisto and traitor Uzumaki escaped." Grievous admited, making Dooku lose his smile and glare at him.

_"So there is room for improvement."_ Dooku said before the hologram disappeared, making Grievous groan.

**(Jedi Temple: Jedi Council Chambers) **

Naruto and Kit had just finished giving their mission report to Yoda and Mace as they stood in the council chambers.

"What about your former padawan?" Mace asked.

"His heart was in the right place, but he tried to answer Grievous's power with his own." Kit answered sadly with Naruto lowering his head in sadness beside him.

"To answer power with power, the Jedi way, this is not. In this war, a danger there is, of losing who we are." Yoda said wisely before turning to Naruto. "Your fault, this is not Uzumaki. Did what you could, I'm sure you did."

"Thank you Master Yoda, but it doesn't change the fact that if I was there, I could have saved Nahdar. If I knew Grievous was so powerful, I wouldn't have let such a thing happen." Naruto said sadly before Kit put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"It's okay Naruto. We all underestimated Grievous and for that we payed the price. However, I do think that you were getting through to Nahdar and for that I'm grateful." Kit stated, making Naruto smile.

**To Be Continued… **

**Well, that was an interesting chapter if I do say so myself. Next chapter, Naruto takes Shaak Ti on that date, but what happens when Dooku hires the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu to kill Naruto? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Yo, this next chapter involves Naruto taking Shaak Ti on that date she's been thinking about from the past few days she's known Naruto and now is the chance. However, what happens when they deal with pervy civilians, disgusting thugs, and Hidan and Kakuzu? Fine out in this chapter.**

**Also, can people stop talking about Naruto using Force lightening, he doesn't know how to do it, yet. By the time he fights Sidious he will. Oh, those of you that want to know what Shaak Ti's dress looks like, look up Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and Chuchi image. **

**Now, let's start the story.**

Chapter 9: Jedi Masters First Date

**(Jedi Temple: Naruto's Dorm)**

Naruto is seen looking out the window of his dorm with a thoughtful expression on his face. He had been getting closer to several certain women around the temple. Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and Aayla. He also tried a few times to get closer to Barriss, but every time he came near her, she would walk the other way and disappear. Though, Naruto always had a feeling that she watched him while his back was turned, but not in suspicion, which for him was a good thing. And every time he went to the Senate Building to see Jiraiya, he was greeted by Riyo, who always hung out with him while he was there. Naruto didn't mind though. After all, who wouldn't want to spend time with an attractive senator like Riyo Chuchi.

Right now, since Naruto wasn't on any mission, he felt like he wanted to go out for some fun tonight and have someone come with him. After all, you can't have fun in a city by yourself.

_**"You've been looking out the window for over an hour now. When are you going to tell those girls how you feel?"**_ Kurama asked from inside his head.

_"*sigh* Look Kurama, I know that I have feelings for them. And yes, I know that I need to tell them about how I feel, but it's not that simple and you know it. Not with the way the Jedi Code is. Besides, what if they don't feel the same? What if they reject me? What if they found out about what I am and abandon me?"_ Naruto asked.

**_"See, that's just it! You keep wondering 'what if'. Kit, you only have so many chances to find love and you found it with those women you keep thinking about. Hell, even your dreams of them are so romantic. Kit, don't let your fear of being alone keep you from finding love."_** Kurama said, making Naruto think before a smile appeared on his face.

_"Okay, you win. So, what should I do?"_ Naruto asked.

**_"Go ask one of them out. I recommend you ask that one that you offered a date to back on Felucia."_** Kurama answered, making Naruto smile.

_"Shaak Ti, huh? Well, I guess I did offer her a date when we met. Alright, I'll do it. Thanks Kurama."_ Naruto thanked as he went looking for Shaak Ti.

**_"Heh, you're welcome kit."_** Kurama said before laying his head down to watch the show that would unfold.

**(Jedi Temple: Shaak Ti's Dorm)**

Naruto had wandered around the dorms for a bit, still getting used to the Temple, until he finally found Shaak Ti's dorm. He stood outside the door, trying to work up the courage to knock on the Togruta's womans door.

'Come on Naruto, you can do this. All you have to do is knock, ask, and get answer, that's it.' Naruto thought before taking a calming breath and knocking on the door.

"Enter." Shaak Ti called from the otherside before the door opened and Naruto walked inside.

Naruto looked around and saw that Shaak Ti's room was no different from any other dorm, aside from the photos of her with some Jedi he didn't know before turning and seeing Shaak Ti sitting on her meditation chair with her eyes closed.

"Hello Master Shaak Ti." Naruto greeted, getting said womans attention, making her smile at him.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" Shaak Ti asked.

Naruto too a deep breath before speaking.

"I… have something important to ask you." Naruto said, making Shaak Ti raise a brow.

"What is it Naruto? You can ask me anything." Shaak Ti asked.

"Okay. Um… I-I was just wondering… if y-you wanted to… you know… go on a… d-date with me tonight?" Naruto asked with some effort and waited to be rejected.

Shaak Ti was surprised by the question and couldn't help but blush at the idea of actually going on a date with the young, yet handsome blonde before her. Shaak Ti thought over the consequences of what would happen if the rest of the council found out, but her heart was telling her to ignore her ways and follow it. With that, Shaak Ti made her decision.

"I would love to go on a date with you tonight Naruto." Shaak Ti answered, making Naruto stand and start walking towards the door, confusing her.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't try. I'll… wait what? Did you just say yes?" Naruto asked as he turned back to her, making her giggle at his antics.

"Yes, I did." Shaak Ti answered with a kind smile.

"Really!? I mean, really? That's great. So, uh, when should I come by to pick you up?" Naruto asked, returning the smile.

"At seven, I'll be waiting." Shaak Ti answered.

"Alright then, see you at seven." Naruto said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

When Naruto was certain no one was around in the hall, leaned against the wall and breathed a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding before walking off.

_"Well, how was that? That wasn't desperate or anything was it?"_ Naruto spoke to Kurama.

_**"Well… you didn't make a total fool of yourself. So… I'd give it an eight out ten. Nice work."**_ Kurama responded.

_"Thanks… I guess."_ Naruto said with a sweat drop as he walked off.

Back in Shaak Ti's dorm, Shaak Ti had sensed Naruto's presence leave before standing and doing the one thing that she'd never thought she would do.

"YES, I FINALLY GOT A DATE WITH NARUTO!" Shaak Ti cheered with a few jumps before sitting back down on her chair with a content sigh. "It felt good to finally get that out."

**(Serenno: Count Dooku's Castle)**

Count Dooku is seen sitting at his desk before a knock came at his door.

"Come in." Dooku called.

When the door slid open, in walk two men. One had slicked back silver hair with violet eyes and an arrogant atmosphere around him. His clothes being a half opened black cloak with red clouds, revealing a necklace with a triangle inside a circle on it, as well as a Shinobi headband with a slashed out symbol on it. On his back was a red triple-bladed scythe attached to a cord that went inside his sleeve.

His partner was a taller man with odd red and green eyes while a mask covered the rest of his head with a Shinobi headband, a slashed out symbol on it. He was wearing the same cloak as his partner. The atmosphere around him was intelligent yet greedy.

"Ah, I'm glad that you two have finally arrived." Dooku greeted, making the big one grunt.

"We would have been here sooner, but a group of bounty hunters tried to kill us. Not to mention my idiot partner here just had to do his ritual to his God." The big one stated, making his partner glare at him.

"Shut the hell up Kakuzu! What I do for Lord Jashin is my own business! Besides, it's better then your damn obsession with money!" The silver haired one yelled to the now named Kakuzu, who ignored him.

"Now, you contacted us for a job." Kakuzu stated, getting straight to the point.

"Indeed, I did. I called you here to take out a traitor to the Separatist Alliance who could become a threat if not delt with as soon as possible." Dooku explained, getting a snort from the one with the scythe.

"That's it? Unless the guys impossibly powerful or worth a lot of money, then their not worth our time." The silver haired one stated.

"Hidan is right, for once. I might enjoy doing a job for money, but I'm not going to waste my time looking for a guy that isn't even worth the effort." Kakuzu agreed with the now named Hidan.

"Oh, and here I was going to pay you handsomely. Very well, but you might know who this is since I've read over who all your organization is trying to capture." Dooku stated as he pulled out a holodisk and an image of Naruto appeared, surprising both Akatsuki members.

"Say Kakuzu, isn't that the nine-tails kid?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, it is. Well then Count Dooku, this changes things. We'll go after your little traitor, but it'll cost you extra." Kakuzu stated, getting nod from Dooku.

"That's fine. Money is now object in this situation. Now, you will find him on Coruscant, within the Jedi Temple. Do what you must to kill him." Dooku said sinisterly, getting a nod from both men before they left.

When they left, they boarded a ship that they call Mist Hunter before flying out of sight and jumping into hyperspace.

**(Jedi Temple: Shaak Ti's Dorm)**

It was just about seven and Naruto is seen walking to Shaak Ti's dorm. In the time that had past, Naruto had showered, brushed, and even went as far as putting on cologne. He now wore a casual button up orange long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket, black pants, a belt, and matching black shoes. He also wore the necklace he got from Tsunade outside his shirt since he didn't wear his shirt-mask combo.

Naruto had waited all day for his date with Shaak Ti and he was actually really nervous. He's never been on a date before, not even when he was still a Shinobi. Though, he was also nervous at how the date would go. He had everything planned. He decided to take Shaak Ti out to a fancy restaurant and have dinner together. Hopefully, things would go well.

Naruto now found himself standing outside Shaak Ti's door, trying to calm himself down.

"Calm down Naruto, it's just a date. A date with a smart, caring, and beautiful woman. What's the worst thing that could happen to me that hasn't already happened?" Naruto said to himself before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Just a minute." Shaak Ti called from the otherside before opening the door, making Naruto's eyes widen at the sight before him.

Shaak Ti had changed out of her usual Jedi robes and into a short, black dress that showed off her long, shapely legs, opened on the left side of her abdomen, showing off her flat stomach, with the top half stopping under her right arm, while the left arm was sleeved, and a pair of heels. In short, she looked even more gorgeous then ever.

Shaak Ti blushed under his gaze before speaking.

"W-What do you think?" Shaak Ti asked, breaking Naruto out of his stupor.

"Y-You look gorgeous Master Shaak Ti." Naruto answered blushing, making Shaak Ti's blush increase.

"Thank you Naruto, but please, just Shaak Ti is fine." Shaak Ti stated, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright then, Shaak Ti. Shall we go?" Naruto asked, holding out his arm for her to take, which she accepted and they walked away.

However, they didn't know that they were watched by several people. Ahsoka was hiding behind a corner and watched the two leave in jealousy, while Barriss had watched from around another corner in both confusion and jealousy. A security camera was watching them as well, the person watching from security area of the temple was Aayla, who watched them leave in anger and jealousy as well.

**(Jedi Temple: Landing Platform)**

When Naruto and Shaak Ti got to one of the temple landing platforms, there was only one vehicle available. It was a speeder bike with an orange paint job a red nine-tailed fox design on both sides of it. Naruto then got on the speeder and patted the spot behind him, allowing Shaak Ti to get on as asked.

"Hold on tight." Naruto said before taking off, making Shaak Ti almost scream before wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto's waist.

As they zoom off, they never notice that they are being watched by Hidan and Kakuzu from a nearby building.

"Heh, well we found him faster then expected. So what's the plan? Catch up to them and take him out while he's in the air or wait until he lands and jump him?" Hidan asked.

"No, not yet. He is a Jedi now and I'm curious to see just how good he is before attacking. Besides, the one with him is a Jedi as well. So we can't just attack them before seeing just what we have to avoid." Kakuzu answered as they started jumping from rooftops.

"I see. Find out what they can do before we show them what we can do. Still, that woman's gonna be a problem." Hidan stated with a frown.

"Yes, she will. I did research on the Jedi Council and from the looks of things, we're dealing with both the nine-tails Jinchuuriki and a Jedi Master. We must be cautious about our plan of attack." Kakuzu stated as they disappeared into the city.

**(Coruscant City: Restaurant)**

After a short ride, Naruto and Shaak Ti made it to a restaurant that looked rather fancy. Naruto got off first helped Shaak Ti off and offered her his arm, which she took again kindly before walking inside. When they entered, they walked up to the host.

"Good evening sir and madam." The host greeted in a French accent.

"Evening, table for two please." Naruto said, getting a nod from host.

"Very good sir, right this way." The host said, leading them to a table.

As they followed the host, they took in their surroundings. The place was very large with marble columns, white walls, velvet carpet, tables hovering above the floor along with the chairs. In the background, they heard calming beautiful music playing. All in all, Shaak Ti had to admit, Naruto knew how to treat a woman. The host soon brought them to a table and seated them.

"Someone will right with you." The host said before walking away.

Naruto and Shaak Ti sat in silence for a moment before Shaak Ti decided to break it.

"So Naruto, how are you handling the change from being a Sith to becoming a Jedi?" Shaak Ti asked curiously.

"I'm doing just fine. It's a lot better then what I put up with back at Dooku's castle. Not to mention that I can tell that some of the Jedi are warming up to me quite well too." Naruto answered, making Shaak Ti smile.

"That's good to hear. Also, I heard about your first mission. I'm sorry for what happened to Nahdar and the rest of your men. If we knew that it was a trap, we would have sent more men." Shaak Ti apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know. No one could've known that it was a setup by Dooku. I'm just sad that I couldn't save Nahdar. If I knew how powerful Grievous was, I wouldn't have gone easy on him." Naruto stated in sadness.

"I know it hurts Naruto, but I want you know that I and the rest of the council are there for you if you ever need help." Shaak Ti said, getting Naruto to smile.

"Thanks Shaak Ti, but I'm still not fully ready to trust the council yet." Naruto said, making Shaak Ti raise a brow.

"Oh, but you trust me, right?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, of course I trust you. Heck, you were one of the ones to allow me to become a Jedi and to leave after the battle on Felucia. It's just that… I never really got close to people when I was younger." Naruto said, catching Shaak Ti's interest.

"Why is that? Was it something you did?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Well, ever since I was born, everyone hated me and treated me like an outcast." Naruto answered, confusing and angering Shaak Ti.

"Why would anyone hate you? You're strong, kind, caring, and funny. What about your parents, didn't they ever try to help you?" Shaak Ti asked, making Naruto look down in sadness at what he was about to say.

"No, because I never had any parents growing up. I've been alone since the moment I was born." Naruto answered, making Shaak Ti gasp at his words.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to make you remember such bad memories." Shaak Ti said while mentally beating herself. _'Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to bring up something of his that was so painful?!'_

At that moment, a WA-7 service droid came to their table, getting the two Jedi's attentions.

"What will it?" The droid asked, making Naruto and Shaak Ti look over their menus quickly before turning back to the droid.

"I'll have the Interstellar garden salad with Red wine to drink." Shaak Ti answered.

"And I'll have the Roast shatual with a Red wine to drink as well." Naruto answered.

"Okay then, I'll inform the chef of your orders and be right back with your drinks." The droid said before rolling off.

"Aren't you a little under age to drink?" Shaak Ti asked, making Naruto shrug.

"Maybe, but as a former Shinobi, which I still could be now, I'm a licensed adult." Naruto stated, getting an understanding nod from the Togruta.

"I see, so you were once a Shinobi. That's very interesting." Shaak Ti said kindly.

"Well, if you want, I can tell you about some of my adventures as a Shinobi." Naruto said, getting a nod from the Togruta. "Okay then, were to begin? Oh, I know! My first A-rank mission."

Later, Naruto and Shaak Ti had talked the whole time to each other. Even when the food and drinks came. Though, Naruto did leave out parts about Kurama. Now, they were leaving the restaurant, Shaak Ti on Naruto's arm. When they got to where they left the speeder bike, they saw that five men were around it. They noticed the two and smirked, putting Naruto and Shaak Ti on guard.

"Hello there." The one, obviously the leader, greeted.

"Who are you guys and why are you standing around my speeder?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice.

"Straight to the point, I see. Well basically, we're here to mug you." The leader said before seeing Shaak Ti and gaining a sickening smile that nither Jedi liked. "And take your woman and have some "fun" with her."

The men around the leader grinned and chuckled at the idea, none of them noticing Naruto clench his fist. One of the men walked up to Shaak Ti and grabbed her arm roughly. However, the man soon found his own hand in an even stronger grip, forcing him to release a surprised Shaak Ti. They, and everyone else turned to Naruto, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Don't you ever try to put your damned, dirty hands on Shaak Ti again." Naruto said coldly before breaking the guys arm, making him yell out in pain.

One of his buddies moved to help him, only for Naruto to grab and throw the man hard into the other. At this, Naruto looked up at the rest of them with cold eyes, scaring them all. They drew some blasters and started firing at Naruto, who grabbed Shaak Ti and roll behind a nearby hover car.

"Stay here." Naruto instructed, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, but be careful." Shaak Ti said, getting a nod from the blonde before he jumped over the vehicle and kick one of the men hard in the face, knocking him out. Naruto then turned to the last ones standing, looking at him in surprise. Naruto put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out his lightsaber, igniting the red blade. He charged at the men and cut their blasters and Force pushed one into a nearby dumpster, knocking the guy out. Finally, Naruto looked at the last one standing with a glare, scaring him.

"You've got until the count of ten to get out of my sight before I make you myself." Naruto threatened, making the guy run for his life.

Naruto put away his lightsaber as Shaak Ti came out from behind the vehicle and walked over to him.

"Naruto, that was amazing." Shaak Ti said happily as she had watched the fight the whole time.

She knew that she could have beaten them herself, but was very grateful that Naruto had chosen to stand up for her over letting what the thugs had in mind happen.

"Thanks Shaak Ti. Now, let's go home." Naruto said, getting on the speeder and helping Shaak Ti and flying off.

However, they never noticed the two shadowed figures in an alleyway watching them before following after.

As Naruto and Shaak Ti are flying through the air, they both get the feeling that something dangerous was coming their way, but had no idea from were.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Kurama was sleeping soundly inside his cage before a large ripple in the water forms out of nowhere. In an instant, the large foxes eyes snap open.

"That ripple. The last time I saw a ripple that size was when… oh no! Kit! Kit! Naruto!" Kurama yelled, trying to get his friends attention.

**(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)**

_'What's wrong Kurama?'_ Naruto mentally asked.

However, before Kurama could even speak, a triple-bladed scythe came out of nowhere and slashed the speeders thrusters, causing it to start falling toward the street. Luckily, despite their shock, Naruto and Shaak Ti jumped off of the speeder and landed on the ground safely, watching as it crashed and exploded.

"That was too close." Naruto stated.

"Indeed, but where did that scythe come from?" Shaak Ti asked.

Her answer came in the form of a mad laugh, causing her and Naruto to look behind them was Hidan and Kakuzu, the earlier with a demonic grin on his face.

"Well well, looks like we finally meet, nine-tails." Hidan said, making Naruto's eyes widden.

_'Nine-tails? Who are these people and what are they talking?'_ Shaak Ti questioned before seeing Naruto sweat as he looked at them. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the Akatsuki members in fear. However, he didn't know wether it was fear of the them and that they could kill him or the fear that they knew what he was and could reveal his secret to Shaak Ti. No matter how he saw it though, this was bad.

"Let's get straight to the point. You come with us boy, without any trouble, and we leave your friend there alone." Kakuzu said simply, but was keeping his eyes on Shaak Ti, obviously thinking up a plan with her.

"Or, make things hard and I cut your legs off to make sure you don't go anywhere. Heheh, and while I'm at it, I'll sacrifice your girlfriend there to Lord Jashin." Hidan said while licking his lips at the thought.

At Hidan's words, Naruto glared at them before standing up and staring them down with slitted, red eyes.

"Grrr, you're not taking me anywhere and you're sure as hell not going to hurt Shaak Ti you cloak wearing bastards!" Naruto yelled as his chakra circled around him.

"Naruto." Shaak Ti whispered, not believing how angry the blonde got from these two before them.

"Heh, looks like we're doing this the hard way. Good, I was hoping for that." Hidan stated as he drew his scythe and ran at the blonde.

Naruto quickly pulled out and ignited his lightsaber before also creating three clones to charge at his partner, who only stood in place. Naruto dodged a slash to the head before slashing back, just bearly missing Hidan's abdomen.

Kakuzu watched as the clones came at him with their lightsabers aimed to slash at him in different directions. He quickly dodged to the side of one before lifting his arm and elbowing it in the back of the head hard enough to smash stone, causing it to puff into smoke.

The next one came at him, only to be backhanded to the ground. The shadow clone was about get back up, but Kakuzu was over him and stepped on his head, expelling it without mercy while the ground formed cracks around his foot.

The last shadow clone came at hime from behind with his lightsaber raised over head, only to fine something come out of Kakuzu's sleeve and stab it in multiple places before expelling out of existence.

"Is that it?" Kakuzu questioned as he watched his partner fighting the blonde while both avoided getting slashed, while Shaak Ti watched from the side shocked.

_'He killed them as if they were nothing but flies. The one fighting Naruto doesn't seem like much of a threat, but the one that destroyed Naruto's clones is a different story.'_ Shaak Ti thought, wishing she had brought her lightsaber with her now.

"Are you just going to just stand there or are you going to fight woman?" Kakuzu asked, surprising Shaak Ti before she glared at him.

"Why are you attacking us? We've done nothing to you." Shaak Ti asked trying to find a way to attack the man without getting too close, knowing from what she saw that doing that was a bad idea.

"Our client is paying us a good amount of money to kill the kid over there. That's all you need to know. So, I'll give you the option of either leaving now or die." Kakuzu said, not bothering to look at her.

Shaak Ti was shocked at his words before glaring at Kakuzu. She was about to say something, but Naruto stopped her.

"Shaak Ti, just go!" Naruto yelled, shocking the Togruta.

Naruto grabbed Hidan's arm, preventing him from slashing, but Hidan did the same with his lightsaber arm before Naruto continued.

"Just go and leave me! I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let you get hurt because of me! Just running away and don't look back!" Naruto yelled as he looked at Shaak Ti from where he stood.

"Shaak Ti was shocked to hear this. He was willing to not only fight for her, but die as well. Shaak Ti there in thought for just a moment before Hidan decided to speak up.

"Ha! You might as well do what he says woman! After all, it wouldn't be the first time it's happens to him! Am I right, Jinchuuriki?" Hidan asked, making Naruto's eyes widen and Shaak Ti look at him.

"Jinchuuriki? Naruto, what's he talking about?" Shaak Ti asked, making Hidan smirk.

"Oh, so you didn't tell her what you are, did you? Well, allow me to enlighten her." Hidan stated, making Naruto glare at him.

"Don't you do it you bastard!" Naruto yelled in his face, trying to pull his lightsaber out of the mans hand to shut him up.

Kakuzu watched this with a little amusement. Sure, he could just say what the blonde was himself, but it was so much more fun to let his loudmouth partner both break a persons spirit and a heart at once.

"Your boyfriend here is what we call back on Earth a Jinchuuriki, a demon container! In short, the one that you see before you is nothing but a monster that holds nothing but a beast of great demonic power!" Hidan yelled and relished the shocked look on Shaak Ti's face and angered yet pained look on Naruto's.

"N-Naruto, is this true?" Shaak Ti asked, not believing the what she heard.

"Shaak Ti…" Naruto said, letting his guard done long enough for Hidan to knock him away before slashing him in the arm, causing Naruto to yell in pain as he held his arm.

"Heh, you might as well tell her kid, because this is your only chance." Hidan said as he licked the blood from his scythe and his body turned black with a skeletal pattern before pulling out an extendible pike and stabing his hand.

Naruto watched this before looking across at Shaak Ti.

"Shaak Ti… what he says is true. I'm a Jinchuuriki, a monster." Naruto said as he looked down in shame.

Shaak Ti's eyes widened at this, not expecting Naruto to say yes. She didn't know what say as she looked at him, not noticing that Hidan had started forming a circle with triangle in it made of blood on the ground.

"Heh, well since she doesn't have the words to say how she feels at the moment let me say them for you. Everything you said to me was a lie! I hate you and never want to see you ever again! I hope you die!" Hidan said mockingly while Naruto said nothing while he continued to look down.

"Just get on with it Hidan, we don't have time to waste." Kakuzu said, taking his eyes off the what he thought was a saddened Shaak Ti to glare at his partner, who was just about done making his circle.

"Shut the hell up, I know that!" Hidan yelled.

_'She hates me now and is going to leave me here and no doubt tell everyone about me back at the temple. I guess… I'm just ment to be alone in life.'_ Naruto thought saddly.

"Awe, don't look so surprised kid. Deep down, you should've known that sooner or later the ones close to you would find out what you are and leave you, but look at it this way, I'm about to put you out of your misery." Hidan said with a sadisdic grin as he was about connect the last line of the triangle.

_'This is it.'_ Naruto thought before a dumpster flew past him with a crash from where it impacted.

Surprised, Naruto looked where the dumpster had hit and saw that it crashed into Hidan, smashing him into a car before it exploded. looking at Shaak Ti, Naruto saw that she had been the one to use the Force throw the dumpster from his right and kill Hidan.

"Naruto, you're a lot of things, but a monster is not not one of them. You're not what they say you are. I know you think that just because of what you are that you think others don't care for you, but I do. So don't listen to these monsters. Don't think I'm going to leave you behind because of what you are. Don't let them take away your life. Don't die Naruto!" Shaak Ti yelled the last part.

Naruto said nothing as he heard everything that Shaak Ti said and let tears escape his eyes before he wiped them away.

"Shaak Ti, thank you." Naruto said happily.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid that you've sealed your fate woman." Kakuzu said as his hand came shooting toward a shacked Shaak Ti by thousands of tenticles.

However, Naruto came out of nowhere infront of her and grabbed it in an iron grip, making Kakuzu yell in pain. He might have been able to detach his limb, but that didn't mean he could detach his nerves. Naruto glared at him coldly as he held his twitching hand.

"I won't let you touch Shaak Ti you tenticle freak of nature. I don't know how you've got tenticles inside you or how you can detach your body parts, but what I do know is that you're a dead man." Naruto stated as he pulled Kakuzu's hand and started spinning him with a Force enhanced speed.

"Damn it!" Kakuzu yelled, trying to free his hand.

However, the grip Naruto had was too strong. So, smirking under his mask, Hidan started pulling himself toward his hand instead and hardened his body to crush the blonde with the speed that he had gained as momentum. Went he was close however, Naruto had a Rasengan ready in his hand.

_'Ha! A weak looking wind attack like that one won't work on me, stupid kid.'_ Kakuzu thought arrogantly.

When Kakuzu was close enough, Naruto slammed the Rasngan into his gut. However, Kakuzu was shocked that he felt a huge amount of unbelievable pain. He and Naruto locked eyes in that instant, the later smirking.

"Force Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, sending Kakuzu flying away so fast that he smashed into a building and, unknown to Naruto and Shaak Ti, came out the other side.

Naruto then turned to a surprised Shaak Ti.

"So, I guess this is the end of our date?" Naruto asked sheepishly before Shaak Ti kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise.

"this one, yes. But I wouldn't say no to another one. Now, let's go home before someone see's the mess around here." Shaak Ti with a smile before walking towards the temples direction with a sway in her hips, Naruto just stared as she walked.

_'Well, I guess this is one way to end a date.'_ Naruto thought before following after her with a smile.

An hour after they left, police droids had showed up and searched for the source of what happened. None too soon, a chard yet still living Hidan jumped out of the rubble and debris he was in with a battle cry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HIT ME, NOW GET READY TO DIE!" Hidan yelled in pure anger before looking around and seeing that the only people around were police droids.

"Excuse me sir, but do you require assistance?" One of the droids asked, only to have his head cut off.

"Screw you, you fucking piece of scrap." Hidan said as he ran off to look for his missing partner. "The next time I see that bitch, I'm going to do more then just kill her. I'm going to fucking torture her."

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry it took so long. Anyway, if you liked it, review. If not, say nothing. Peace people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Yo everyone, sorry I've taken so long, but I was trying to decide between either doing a random chapter or doing the episodes where Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku get captured by pirates. So I decided to do the first before the later and it's not just because I hate those episodes.**

**Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

Chapter 10: Hunting The Immortal Duo

**(Jedi Temple: Council Chambers)**

The next morning, Naruto is seen standing in the center of the Jedi Council Chambers. After Naruto's and Shaak Ti's date, they went straight to the Jedi Council when they awoke and told them of last nights events, minus the date and Naruto's Jinchuuriki status, involving the Akatsuki members. At the news, everyone had thoughtful expressions.

"So let me see if I have this straight. Jedi Master Shaak Ti and yourself were out last night and were attacked by two people from your home world that were hired by an unknown client to kill you?" Mace asked.

"Yes Master, that's correct." Naruto answered.

"Interesting, but I can't help wonder, what were you and Master Shaak Ti doing out last night? You neglected to mention that." Plo asked, wondering why they were both out at night without telling anyone.

Naruto was about to answer, but Shaak Ti beat him to it.

"We were out to meet with Senator Jiraiya in secret to discuss the matters on Earth involving Akatsuki. He feared that they may find out about Naruto's whereabouts sooner or later and come after him." Shaak Ti explained, making Naruto smile at her, which she secretly returned.

"I see, so this Akatsuki is a group of bounty hunters?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You're not that far off Master Kenobi. They're a group of rogue ninja from various villages on my home world. I don't know much about them, but what I do is that they are all dangerous and very powerful. I'd say that fighting them is equal to fighting one you on the council." Naruto explained, making Yoda rob his chin.

"Hmm, a threat, this Akatsuki is, on the lookout, we all must be." Yoda stated, getting a nod from everyone.

"Agreed, in the meantime Uzumaki, you need to remain on guard from now on when outside the temple." Mace warned, getting a nod from Naruto. "Meeting dismissed."

**(Senate Building: Hallway)**

Later, after meeting with the council, Naruto is seen walking down a hallway of the Senate Building, passing various senators. He was looking for Jiraiya. He didn't have to look long before finding said man speaking with Senators Amidala, Organa, and Chuchi.

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" Naruto called as he walked toward the man, making several senators, mostly the females, to look at him with suspicion.

Jiraiya sweat at the looks that were directed at him before laughing nervously before glaring at Naruto, while the three he was speaking with chuckled.

"Thanks a lot idiot." Jiraiya grumbled as Naruto stopped in front of him with a grin.

"Heh, sorry, but it was the only way I could get your attention and keep it." Naruto said before becoming serious. "Anyway, we need to talk."

At the tone in Naruto's voice, Jiraiya knew that the blonde had something important to say. Jiraiya nodded before turning to the senators.

"If you'll all excuse us." Jiraiya said before he and Naruto walked off, neither noticing Riyo watching Naruto's back.

"Riyo, are you okay?" Padmé asked in concern.

"Y-Yes Padmé, I'm fine, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare to go to Pantora and speak with a representative." Riyo answered with a blush at almost being caught, making Padmé smile knowingly.

_'Well that's interesting. It seems Riyo has feelings for Naruto, but is too afraid to show them. Maybe I can help her with that.'_ Padmé thought as she and her fellow senators walked off.

Later, Jiraiya had brought Naruto to his office where they sat and discussed what had happened last night. Jiraiya was listening intently before Naruto finished what he had to say.

"Well that's not good in the least. The Akatsuki being on the loose is bad enough, but now they're out in the galaxy. They have just become more dangerous. What's worse is that now they know where you are and are no doubt going to send more after you." Jiraiya said grimly.

"What should I do? Those two last night were one thing, but I'm not the least bit sure how the other members of their group stack up other then Itachi and Kisame." Naruto said worriedly.

He knew that he was strong, but the members of Akatsuki were all S-class ninja and had years more experience then him.

"Hmm, for now, I want you to be on guard. If I know the Akatsuki, then it'll only be a matter of time before they send more after you. That's why I think it's best if you stick close to the Jedi, so as to stay safe." Jiraiya instructed, getting a nod from Naruto. "Good. Now then, how the date between you and Jedi Master Shaak Ti?"

"I never mentioned my date!" Naruto said before hearing his own words and slamming his head on the desk.

"Heh, I knew it. Now tell me everything and don't leave out any details. I need some new stuff for my research." Jiraiya said, note and pencil at the ready, only for Naruto look at him before slamming his fist into the old perverts face and leaving the room. "Heh, you can't blame a guy for trying Naruto."

**(Pantora system)**

A Republic cruiser is seen in the Pantora system, unaware of the danger that is on board. Three clones named Jek, Booster, and Chase are seen walking down a hallway with Jedi General Sephjet Josall, a man with a shaved head wearing a brown tunic, black belt, tan pants, and brown boots.

"So general, is it true that a Sith betrayed the Sep's and joined the Jedi?" Booster asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing sir." Jek said while Chase nodded.

"In fact, it is. I was quite surprised to receive this information myself. A Sith leaving his ways behind and becoming a Jedi has never happened before." Sephjet answered.

"Wow, who'd a guessed that a Sith would come to our side in this war." Jek said.

"Yeah, well he better stay on our side. If I see him, I'm not letting my guard down." Chase stated.

"I think you're being a little paranoid Chase. Why would a Sith join the Republic if he didn't betray the Separatists?" Booster asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's some spy for them so they can gather intel on us or something." Chase answered.

"I admire your thoughtful ideas Chase, but I believe that our former Sith friend is more then trusting." Sephjet said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think having him on our side is better then him being on the Separatists side. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Jek asked, only for them all to hear an explosion down the hall in front of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Chase yelled.

"I don't know, but let's find out!" Sephjet ordered as he drew his green lightsaber while the clones drew their blasters and headed down the hall.

When they got to the other hallway, they were all shocked to see dead clones laying on the ground everywhere, most of them covered in blood.

"W-Who could've done this?" Booster stammered as they looked at the carnage that was left of their own brothers and troopers.

"I don't know, but be on guard. I sense that whoever did this is not too far off." Sephjet as they made their way down the hall, looking for anyone that survived.

"Damn it, no one's left. Who did this is going to pay." Chase said in anger at the sight of his dead brothers.

Jek was about say something, until a door next him slid open and someone grabbed him by the neck. This got everyone's attention as the clones pointed their blasters at the man holding their brother while Sephjet stepped in front of them.

"You there, stop!" Sephjet yelled at Kakuzu, who only ignored him before breaking Jeks neck and dropped his body to the ground before facing them.

"Damn you, you bastard!" Chase yelled as he started blasting at Kakuzu, who hardened his body, making to where the blasts can't kill him.

Sephjet then jumped in started trying to slash at Kakuzu. The keyword being trying. Kakuzu dodged his slashes with ease. Sephjet tried to Force push him, but Kakuzu grabbed his tunic and threw him into a wall behind him, leaving a dent in his shape. Sephjet got up and continued to try and kill Kakuzu before he killed him.

"General!" Booster yelled as he and tried to blast the man again, but didn't even get a reaction from him.

Chase was still firing, until he saw a shadow on the wall next him, raising something over his and Boosters heads. Turning around quick, Chase fired his blaster, right in the face of Hidan.

"Ha! Take that you bastard!" Chase yelled, only for him and Booster to be surprised when the man didn't even fall to the ground.

"You know, that really fucking hurt!" Hidan yelled as he faced the clones, a hole in his head showing that Chase hit him dead center.

"H-How? I-I shot you point blank." Chase said in fear, making Hidan smirk.

"Oh, you know, when you're immortal." Hidan said before swinging his scythe and stabbing Chase in his side and throwing him to the side.

"Chase!" Booster yelled before Hidan faced him.

"Your turn clone." Hidan said before finding his leg grabbed by Chase, who was on the ground and holding his bleeding side.

"Booster… you and the general… get to the bridge. Hurry!" Chase yelled as he pulled out a detonator, making Hidan's eyes widen, while Booster ran towards Sephjet, who was fighting Kakuzu down the hall.

"Damn you." Hidan said as he tried to slash Booster.

Sephjet saw the detonator in Chase's hand before Force pushing Kakuzu past Booster and into Hidan, just as the detonator went off in a loud explosion.

"Get to the bridge and contact the Jedi." Sephjet ordered, confusing the clone.

"But sir, what about you?" Booster asked.

"That explosion didn't kill either of them. I will stay behind and by you some time. Now go!" Sephjet ordered, getting nod from Booster before he ran off, just Kakuzu and half burned Hidan walked out of the flames.

"Heheh, so, you're going to take us on by yourself Jedi? Good, I've been looking for someone worthy to sacrifice to Lord Jashin." Hidan said with a wicked grin.

"I see that you sent that clone to the bridge to call for help, but did you ever stop to think that we had already planned for that?" Kakuzu asked, making Sephjet's eyes widen in realization before trying to speak in his communicator, but got only static.

"Heh, don't bother pal. We've jammed all of your communications. By the time any help does show up, you and the rest of the men on this ship will have been long dead. Now…" Hidan said before he and Kakuzu charged at the Jedi.

Sephjet slashed at them, forcing Kakuzu to duck while Hidan jumped over the attack and kicked Sephjet back. Kakuzu then launched his arm at him. Luckily, Sephjet dodged just in time, missing a wall smashing punch. However, got behind him and slashed him in the back, drawing blood.

"Heheh, time for you to die Jedi." Hidan said as licked the blood off his scythe, covering his body in black with a skeletal pattern.

Hidan then drew his extendible pike and stabbed his wrist and let the blood spill out before he started making a circle with a triangle in the center. Sephjet watched in shock as Hidan finished the circle while his partner only watched from the side. Hidan then smiled down at Sephjet sadisdicly.

"W-What are you?" Sephjet asked in fear as the monster before him raised his pike over his head.

"Your god." Hidan said before stabbing his stomach.

This made Sephjet yell out in pain before he looked down and saw that he was bleeding in the same place that Hidan had stabbed on himself. Hidan then stabbed himself in the shoulder, making Sephjet yelled out in even more pain again. Hidan only laughed before finally stabbing himself in the heart. Sephjet's eyes only widened as he stared at Hidan before finally falling back into nothing but darkness. The last thing he saw was Hidan smiling down at him.

"Hahahah! All held Lord Jashin!" Hidan yelled in glee.

"Well, that takes care of that. I'm sure that my beasts have taken care of the clones in the bridge by now." Kakuzu said as he pulled out a holodisk and a hologram of Count Dooku appeared.

_"Yes Kakuzu, what have you to report?"_ Dooku asked.

"The mission is successful Count Dooku, the ship is ours." Kakuzu answered.

_"Excellent. Much better than the last mission that I had paid you for."_ Dooku said with slite anger in his voice.

"Speaking of that, why not just send us to kill him again? There's not a chance in hell that he'd get away from us again." Hidan said with anger, remembering Shaak Ti and Naruto, their images forever burned on to his brain.

_"Worry not Hidan, you'll get your chance for revenge."_ Dooku reassured.

"Che, fine." Hidan grumbled.

_"Now then, Senator Chuchi is going to arrive at her homeworld of Pantora and speak to the representative onboard the ship you are currently on. I trust that you have delt with him?"_ Dooku asked, getting nods from the two. _"Good, once she arrives, you are to capture her. Once you have her as a hostage, you are to contact Chancellor Palpatine and order him to hand over Naruto in exchange for the safe return of Senator Chuchi."_

"I see. The Republic will not risk the life of one of its precious senators just to protect a Jedi. Especially a former Sith." Kakuzu said with a smile under his mask. "Very well then. Now all we have to do is wait for this senator."

_"Good. And remember, no killing her, Hidan." _Dooku said before ending the transmission.

Hidan only glared at the holodisk before walking off, mumbling again bastard old men and sacrificing people to Jashin. Kakuzu watched him go before heading to the bridge to get his beasts.

Later, a Republic shuttle came out of hyperspace and flew toward the cruiser. The clone pilots onboard contacted the cruiser, asking to board, while Riyo Chuchi and the two clones with her waited. Soon, after receiving the okay, they entered the cruiser and landed in the hangar.

"Okay senator, we're here." One clone said, getting a nod from Riyo.

"Very well captain, we better not keep the representative waiting." Riyo said before shuttle doors opened and they stepped off.

When they did, they noticed that there was no clones in the hangar.

"Where is everyone?" One clone asked.

"No idea, but be on guard. It's not normal for the hangar to be empty." The other clone said before noticing that Riyo had walked off and stood on the other side of a column, looking at something with wide eyes. "What's wrong senator?"

The clones walked over and saw to their horrer a dead clone on the column, a pike stabbed there his hands that held him in place. Looking around more, they saw that there were other clones lying everywhere with stab wounds in them and blood all around them.

"W-What… could've done this?" Riyo said with a shaky voice as she and the clones backed away in fear.

"Heheh, that would be me." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned and saw Hidan casually sitting on a crate like nothing was wrong. The clones pointed their blasters at him as soon as they faced him.

"You? You did this?!" One of the clones asked in anger.

"Heh, yep, and you're next." Hidan said with a sickening grin as he drew his scythe from his back and stood up on the crate.

"Blast him!" The clone said and they both blasted Hidan a few times, but them and Riyo were surprised that he stood like nothing hurt.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work!" Hidan yelled as he jumped down and slashed one clone threw the chest, killing him instantly before blocking a punch from the other.

"Senator, run!" The clone said.

Riyo nodded before doing as told. She ran before skidding to a halt. Kakuzu came out of the shuttle with a dead clone pilot in his hand before dropping his body to the ground.

"Sorry girl, but you're going nowhere." Kakuzu stated as he walked toward a frightened Riyo.

"W-What do you want?" Riyo asked as she backed away in fear.

"You." Kakuzu answered before he raised his arm and shot it Riyo and wrapped the tentacles coming from it around her. "Are you done yet Hidan?"

"Oh yeah, I'm done." Hidan answered before throwing the clone off him and swung at his head and with sickening of a blade slicing flesh, ended the clones life.

Riyo could only watch in horror as the silver haired man yanked the scythe out of the clones head before walking over to them.

"Now then, we got our senator, now let's get the negotiations over with. I'm itching to kill that blonde bastard." Hidan said as they all walked off, Riyo still tied up, but having her own thoughts.

_'What have I gotten myself into? What are they going to do to me? Please, someone save me.'_ Riyo thought in fear as they walked down the hallway.

**(Senate Building: Palpatines Office) **

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Yoda, and Mace are seen in the Chancellors office waiting for someone. They didn't have to wait long before Anakin, Ahsoka, and Naruto walked inside.

"Ah, hello Anakin." Palpatine greeted the Jedi, completely ignoring Ahsoka and Naruto.

"Hello Chancellor." Anakin greeted the old man.

Palpatine smiled at the Jedi before turning his attention to Naruto with the same smile. However, Naruto could tell the smile was fake just by looking into the old mans eyes. He didn't know why, but Naruto hated him in just a second.

"You must be the Sith I've heard so much about, Naruto Uzumaki?" Palpatine asked, making Naruto glare at him.

"Firstly, former Sith. Second, what exactly did you call me here for old man?" Naruto asked, making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

_'Naruto! Are you insane!? He could have you killed for saying such things to him!'_ Ahsoka mentally yelled in worry for her secret crush.

"How dare you speak to the Supreme Chancellor like that you Sith scum!" Mas yelled at the blonde, who inadvertently ignored him before turning toward him.

"Sorry, you say something horn-head? I wasn't listening." Naruto said, pissing off Mas even more before everyone heard Palpatine chuckle.

"My, I must say that this one certainly speaks his mind. My appaligise for calling you Sith, but you must understand that you have yet to earn my trust." Palpatine said, not having a problem with what the blonde said, even though he was still glaring at him.

"Oh? Really? I thought the extra security outside your office was just for show." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Anyway, as to why you're here, we received a message from some bounty hunters that had taken control of a Republic cruiser and taken Senator Chuchi hostage." Palpatine explained, making Naruto's eyes widen before Palpatine played the hologram, showing Hidan standing behind Kakuzu holding a tied up Chuchi, making Naruto's eyes widen.

_'What? How the hell are those two alive? I know that one with the mask could've survived by luck, but the other one… how is he even in one piece?'_ Naruto thought as the hologram played.

"Hello Chancellor, this is a message from one of your cruisers, which is now under our control, that is currently orbiting the planet Pantora. We have one of your precious senators in here in our hands." Kakuzu said, Hidan smirked as he held his scythe at Chuchi's throat. "She's safe, for now. All we ask for in exchange for safe return to you is Naruto Uzumaki. Hand him over and you get her back. If you don't, then you'll get her back, in pieces that is. You have one rotation."

The hologram ended and everyone was waiting for someone to speak. That someone was Naruto, who slammed his hand on the desk.

"Damn it, those bastards! First they attack me and one of the people I can call a friend! Now they take one of my friends as a hostage! Damn it!" Naruto yelled in anger as his eyes turned red, which only Palpatine noticed.

"Naruto, please calm down." Ahsoka said as she put her hand on his shoulder, making him do as asked, his eyes changing back.

"Thanks Ahsoka." Naruto said before turning back to Palpatine. "So, that's why you called me here, to hand me over to those guys in exchange for Senator Chuchi?"

"Yes Sith, so don't you try to run, because you get far." Mas said before finding his callor gripped by Naruto, who was glaring at him, while others looked on in shock.

"I'm only going to say this once and only once, so listen closely. First, I'm not a Sith, I'm a Jedi and my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Second, I never runaway from anything, no matter what and if you ever thing that I would just let one of my friends be taken as a hostage, I'll kill you." Naruto threatened, actually scaring the hell out of everyone in the room, even Yoda and Palpatine. "Are we clear horn-head?"

"Y-Yes, we're very clear." Mas answered, making Naruto let go of him before said blonde started walking out of the office.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"These guys wanted me, they're going to get me. They're the ones that attacked me and Shaak Ti last night. They shouldn't be alive, after what we did to them. Now somehow, they're still alive, and are threatening someone's life just to get to me. They've got too far now and I'm going to put a stop to them." Naruto answered before Mace spoke.

"Very well then Naruto. However, at least take Skywalker and Tano with you for support. If what you just said is true, then you'll need it." Mace stated.

"Fine, come guys, before I do something I regret." Naruto said as he, Anakin, and Ahsoka walked out.

"My, he is as you said Master Yoda. He's very interesting indeed." Palpatine said, getting a nod from the old Jedi.

**(Pantora System)**

The Twilight is seen coming out of hyperspace in front of the Republic cruiser that Hidan, Kakuzu, and Chuchi are on. As they flew, Anakin and Ahsoka started speaking to Naruto about who the two are.

"So Naruto, just who are these guys and what are we going to need to avoid?" Anakin asked as they flew towards the ships hangar.

"The guy with the scythe is Hidan. I'm not sure what he can do, but he doesn't seem to be much of a threat, but from what I observed, don't let him get a drop of your blood. I don't know why, but I think that you'd want to avoid it." Naruto explained.

"Okay, so a scythe using psycho. Sounds easy to handle. Now, what about the other one?" Ahsoka asked.

"If I remember right, his name's Kakuzu. I'm not sure what he can do, but I do know that he's more dangerous then his partner. I don't know what he can do, but from what my memories showed me when he killed my shadow clones, he has something inside of his body. What we need to avoid from him is those tentacles that come out of him and getting too close." Naruto explained.

"Ah, so he must be the brains of their partnership. However, do care to explain why they're wearing the same thing?" Anakin asked as they entered and landed in the hangar.

"They're part of an organization called Akatsuki. A very dangerous group of S-rank Shinobi from my homeworld. Be warned, fighting S-rank Shinobi is like fighting Grievous, Dooku, and Ventress combined." Naruto stated, surprising the two.

They knew that fighting a Sith was dangerous, but fighting those three is beyond dangerous. They now knew that they had to be very cautious in this situation. They soon stepped off the Twilight and looked around. When they did, they saw blood in some places and they saw the dead clones that were with Chuchi.

"I think it's safe to say that these guys are more dangerous then we thought." Anakin stated as they checked the dead clones bodies.

"So, where are they then?" Ahsoka asked.

"If I had to guess, they're probably waiting for us to let our guards down so they can kill us." Naruto said as he looked around, ready to ignite his lightsaber at any moment. "Guys, I have an idea."

"What is it Naruto?" Anakin asked, curious to know what the blonde had.

Naruto only smirked before crossing his fingers in a very firmilier hand sign and summoned a shadow clone. Ahsoka and Anakin smiled at this, knowing exactly what the blonde had in mind.

"Alright, you guys go with my clone. They're not dumb enough to leave Riyo unguarded. So, one of them is bound to attack us while the other guards her. That's where I come in. You guys will keep one of them busy long enough for me to get to the bridge and save Riyo. Seems like a smart plan." Naruto stated, getting nods from everyone before they separated to do the plan.

Later, Naruto, Ahsoka, and Anakin are seen walking down a hallway that heads for the bridge. However, stopped when they saw none other then Kakuzu standing in front of the lift to the bridge with his arms crossed and looking at them with a calculating look.

"So, you came after all? Good, that saves me the trouble of having to look for you. Now, you two, leave or die." Kakuzu said as he walked over to them.

"That's not going to happen! We're not going to let you have Naruto!" Ahsoka yelled as she, Anakin, and Naruto ignited their lightsabers.

"Fine, if that's the way it is…" Kakuzu began as he removed his cloak, revealing that he wore a black backless shirt and had stitches on his body. "Then I'll just kill you two and take him by force.

In that instant, Kakuzu bent forward and yelled in what could only be pain before two black beasts with masks came out of his back, which quickly sowed itself back together. One of the beasts was wearing a mask with a red mouth and the other was wearing one with dark blue markings on the cheeks.

At this, the three Jedi were shocked before they readied themselves for the fight to come.

**(Repubilc Cruiser: Bridge)**

On the bridge, Naruto is seen inside the ventilation system and looked down to see Riyo sitting cross legged on the ground with a rope tied around her, a sad expression on her face. Hidan is seen, looking better then he did earlier, standing over her with a board expression on his face.

"Damn Kakuzu, leaving me to watch this girl while he goes and fight that blonde brat." Hidan said in irritation.

"Just what do you want with Naruto? What has he ever done to you?" Riyo asked, trying to find out why they're trying to kill him.

"No." Naruto whispered in worry.

"Heh, so you don't know what he is huh? Funny. I guess people like him need to keep what they are a secret if they want to make friends." Hidan said with a chuckle.

"What, that he's a former Sith? I already know that and I don't care." Riyo said, only making Hidan laugh as he turned to her.

"Heheh, yeah, you don't know shit. That friend of yours is what we on Earth call a Jinchuuriki or demon container. He holds the beast inside of him called the Nine-Tailed fox. It's chakra is so unbelievably powerful that not even the entire Jedi Order could hope to fight it. In fact, I bet that when he gets out of control, he can't tell a friend from an enemy. Do you think that for one second, that he would hesitate to kill you or anyone else when he's like that? Hell, he'd probably even have his way with you before killing you! He's nothing but a monster! Hahahah!" Hidan laughed as he watched Riyo's eyes widen in shock.

She's heard from Jiraiya once just what a Jinchuuriki was. He even told her about how terrible a Jinchuuriki's life is and why they each take their own paths in life. He explained how he'd met some; like Gaara, who once wanted to prove his existence by killing people before she heard how Naruto changed him for the better. There was also one named Han, who hated everyone human or otherwise because of how he was always treated. In short, Riyo didn't know what to think, but when she remembered all of the good and amazing things Naruto did for his people before disappearing, she wanted to be like him and after meeting him face to face, wanted to be with him Jedi or not. So, Riyo said the only thing she could think of.

"Shut up!" Riyo yelled at Hidan, making him do just that, while Naruto stared down at her with surprise of his own.

"I don't care what you say! I don't care what Naruto is! Don't you of all people talk about him like he's nothing but a killing machine! Naruto is the reason I want to become strong for my people! He's the most inspirational person I've ever heard of and met! He's more then man then you are, whilst you are the real monster! Don't you ever call my love monster again!" Riyo yelled, shocking both Naruto and Hidan.

"S-She loves me? Riyo loves me? I never knew. Riyo…" Naruto trailed off as he watched as Hidan got closer to Riyo, who now looked frightened.

"You know girl, you've got spirit. To bad I'm about to break it." Hidan said as he pushed Riyo to the ground. "You know, we said that we'd give you back once we get the Nine-Tails, but I didn't agree to that and it's been some time since I had a good fuck."

Hidan got on top of her as Riyo started to struggle to get him off, but to no avail. Hidan laughed at her fear and grinned when he saw tears start to form in her eyes as he pulled down her pants, revealing her pink panties. She was about yell, but Hidan covered her mouth.

_'No, please. Please, stop. I don't want this, not with a monster like him. Please… please… Naruto please save me!'_ Riyo mentally yelled for the one that she loves.

Just as Hidan was about pull down her panties, the air vent was sliced to pieces by the very one that Riyo had called for, Naruto, who was falling towards Hidan with red lightsaber aimed for the silver haired mans head.

"Get your damn hands off her you fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled as he landed and kicked a surprised Hidan in the face, sending him flying right into a wall, leaving an imprint of himself before Naruto threw his lightsaber and it stabbed the unfortunate Akatsuki member right in the chest where his heart is.

Naruto then turned to a awestruck Riyo who watched the man struggling to pull the blade out. She then turned to Naruto before remembering her position and looking away embarrassed.

"Naruto, I'm happy that you came, but please look away, it's embarrassing." Riyo said as her blue cheeks turned red.

She then felt Naruto cut the ropes with a kunai and let her pull her pants back up. Naruto helped her up and she gazed into his eyes.

"Sorry that I didn't get here faster-" Naruto started before finding Riyo hugging him tightly with a thankful smile on her face as the blonde returned the hug.

"Naruto, I'm so happy that you came. So happy." Riyo said thankfully to her love before something came to mind. "Um, just how long were you here?"

"Well, I guess you could say that I was here the moment you found out about my secret." Naruto admitted, making Riyo turn redder than a tomato.

"Hey! Aren't you fools forgetting something?!" Hidan yelled, getting sick of the sappy moment.

"Right, I almost forgot about you. I now know that you are immortal. I'm pissed that you're alive and now I'm you tried to rape my friend. For that, you're dead." Naruto threatened as he walked over to Hidan, who was still struggling to get the blade out of his chest.

"Really? And just what are you going to do brat?" Hidan asked mockingly as the blonde stood face to face with him.

Naruto said nothing as he drew his kunai back before swinging and slicing Hidan's head off and watched as it dropped to the ground before turning off his lightsaber and putting it back on his belt.

"What the fuck was that supposed to do blondie!?" Hidan yelled, shocking Riyo while Naruto threw kunai with explosive tags into various places on the bridge and stabbing one right into Hidan's lifeless body.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making sure that you don't go nowhere when this place blows up around you and turns you into dust. Consider this your punishment for trying to rape Riyo." Naruto said before picking Riyo up bridal style, making her blush as he ran out of the doors.

"Damn you, you bastard! This isn't how it's supposed to be! I was supposed to get my revenge! Damn you! Damn you! I hope Lord Jashin rips your soul from your body!" Hidan yelled just as the bombs all exploded, destroying the bridge and Hidan along with it.

**To Be Continued…**

**There's the next chapter! Well, looks like that's the end of Hidan people, but what will happen when Naruto has to fight Kakuzu? Will they rescue Riyo or will they fail? And, what will happen between Naruto and Riyo? Find out next time people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Yo, this is the next chapter of Naruto: Jedi or Sith. Now, I recently received a review that was not the least bit pleasant toward my story. I don't want to say who, because they know damn well just who they are. If they have a problem with my story, then they should complain to someone who gives a damn, because I know I don't.**

**Also, I was asked to add a list of the harem, here it is; Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Aayla, Riyo, and Barriss. That's the harem, it may increase by season three or four with some Naruto girls, but until then, this is it. **

**Oh, also, I'm nearing the battle of Ryloth, where should Naruto be in that one, with Anakin and Ahsoka, with Obi-wan, or with Mace? Either one is a great episode, but Naruto can't be in three places, their is a limit to how long his clones last you know. As much as I think it would be awesome to read about Naruto using his wickedly amazing starfighter, I think I'll put him on the field with Obi-Wan. **

**Now, this chapter is where Naruto, Ahsoka, and Anakin fight Kakuzu. Also, what will happen when Naruto and Riyo talk about what she said? Guess you'll all read and find out.**

Chapter 11: Conversations and Suspicions

**(Republic Cruiser: Hallway)**

Naruto is seen running down the hallway with a blushing Riyo in his arms. Naruto was looking for Anakin and Ahsoka, knowing that if he delt with Hidan, then they're having to fight his partner Kakuzu. Though, Naruto was also trying to think of a way to fight the odd ninja. After all, he was obviously smarter and stronger then his partner and that's what made him more dangerous.

_'How can we fight a guy like him? He could take on my clones and kill them without effort. He's not to be taken lightly.'_ Naruto thought as he ran, while Riyo was having her own thoughts.

_'Naruto's holding in his arms! I can't believe it! He's so handsome, strong, and skilled. This is something I've dreamed of. M-Maybe one day, I'll find myself like this again, but in a wedd- What am I thinking!? He's a Jedi! But…'_ Riyo's thoughts trailed off as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye how Riyo looked at him and decided to talk to her about what she said later. He had to find his friends first before it was too late. He knew that Shinobi could kill a Jedi, but one Shinobi alone against three Jedi, that might even the odds. Still, Naruto had never faced someone like Kakuzu before. It's not like people with tentacles coming out of their bodies was a normal thing to see, not to mention separate their limbs from their bodies but still control them.

Naruto then got the memories of is clone, which was killed by some masked beasts that came out of Kakuzu's body. At this, Naruto was surprised before he ran faster.

_'Damn, if I don't hurry, Anakin and Ahsoka will die. I need to get to the hangar, now!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

**(Republic Cruiser: Hangar)**

Naruto, Anakin, and Ahsoka were pushed back into the hangar by Kakuzu and his beasts that seem to have the elements of fire and wind. Anakin and Ahsoka though watched in surprise as one of masks opened its mouth and fired a fireball at Naruto and destroyed him. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at this before speaking.

"So, that was only a shadow clone? Hmm, I guess that means the kid made one for you guys so you could distract me while he went to save the senator? I've got to give the little punk some credit, that was a smart strategy." Kakuzu stated before smiling sinisterly under his mask. "Still, I had a feeling he would try this, so I left him with a little surprise."

"What?" Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison.

**(Republic Cruiser: Hallway)**

Naruto was running before something broke out of the wall next to him, forcing the blonde to jump back and stare at what it was. It was one of those mask beasts he saw in his clones memories, only this one had a bird shaped mask with light blue crescent markings on the cheeks. At the sight of it, Naruto and Riyo sweat.

"W-What is that thing?" Riyo asked in fear.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that it's not on our side." Naruto answered before jumping, just as the creature hit the ground in front of them.

Just as Naruto landed, he jumped out of the way of another masked beast. This one was different then the other, as it had a demon like mask with a yellow nose.

"Not good. I don't know what these things are, but I know that there part of that Kakuzu guys body." Naruto said as he stared at the beasts in front of him and Riyo.

"What? How is that even possible?" Riyo asked surprised.

"Know idea, but I can tell you that their powerful just from looking at them." Naruto answered.

Just then, the mask with the yellow marking opened it's mouth and shot lightning right at the two, forcing Naruto to jump around a corner.

_'Great. First this guy has tentacles inside of him, now he's got beasts in him that can fight independently? These Akatsuki guys just get weirder and weirder.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around the corner, seeing that the beasts were walking towards them.

Naruto then put Riyo down, much to her disappointment, and made a clone of himself.

"Riyo, I want you my clone to get to the hangar, but stay out of sight. I'll deal with these things." Naruto stated.

Riyo was about to go, but stopped before turning and kissing Naruto on the cheek, making him blush.

"Don't die." Riyo whispered in his ear before running off with the clone, who gave the real Naruto a thumbs up.

"Whoa, two women in two days? I must be doing something right if so many women want me." Naruto said before creating several more clones and sending some of them down a hallway while him and some more went down another, just as the beasts came around corner and separated to chase the Naruto's.

**(Republic Cruiser: Hangar)**

Anakin and Ahsoka were staring down Kakuzu and his beasts, both sides waiting for the other to make a move. Kakuzu started it by having his beasts run at the two Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka slashed the beasts, but they only reformed. The fire beast tried to hit Anakin, but rolled under it before slashing out its leg, causing it to. He then ran at Kakuzu. Kakuzu dodged Anakin's attacks before hitting his lightsaber out of his hand. Anakin then tried to hit Kakuzu, but when he did, he pulled it back in pain before Kakuzu knocked him away with a kick.

Ahsoka for her part was dodging and slashing at the wind beast, but it was hard to attack it when the thing floated or reformed every time.

_'Things would be so much easier if Naruto was here.'_ Ahsoka thought, just before jumping out of the way of a wind attack, which left a perfect hole in the floor.

Ahsoka then used the Force to throw some nearby crates at the beast, knocking it away. However, the other beast had gotten back up and was walking towards her downed master. Anakin quickly Force pulled his lightsaber towards him and ignited it in time and tried to cut down the beast, only for it to float overhead and open its mouth to fire. Anakin quickly rolled out of the way, the fireball just barely missing him.

"That one was too close for comfort." Anakin stated, panting heavily.

"Heheh, well you two are certainly intersting, but I wonder, just how long will you be able to fight until you exhaust yourselves?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Master, this isn't looking good. We need to find away to attack this guy without getting caught in his tentacles." Ahsoka said as she eyed the Akatsuki member.

Meanwhile, Riyo and the Naruto shadow clone arrived in the hangar, but Naruto quickly pushed her behind some crates as he watched Kakuzu form a hand sign. In that moment, the wind beast opened its mouth, putting everyone on guard.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" Kakuzu yelled, making the wind beast unleash a powerful wind attack that could rival that of a miniature tornado.

Everything and everyone in the hangar was blown back by the very powerful wind. The Naruto clone covered Riyo as they hit the wall, dispelling him while Riyo stayed low to the ground. Anakin and Ahsoka tried to stay standing, but only got blown back and hit the wall behind them. After the attack was done, the hangar looked as though it had just been through the mother of all storms. Kakuzu looked around and saw that the Jedi were knocked out after hitting the wall, debris all around their unconscious forms.

"That takes care of that. Now to finish you off." Kakuzu stated as he walked toward them, not even noticing that Riyo was getting up.

As she was trying to stand, Riyo saw that Kakuzu was about kill Anakin and Ahsoka. So, thinking on her feet, she quickly grabbed a nearby blaster and aimed at Kakuzu, who was now standing over the Jedi.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear." Kakuzu stated as his arm turned brown and pulled it back for a punch, aimed right for Anakin's head. "Now die."

Just as Kakuzu was bringing his fist down, a blast came out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder, forcing him to hold his arm in pain before turning to Riyo in anger.

"Well, considering you're here, I can only assume that the Nine-Tails defeated Hidan. Though, since I don't see him, I guess that means he's dealing with my other beasts?" Kakuzu questioned before he and Riyo heard a noise and looked to see Kakuzu's beasts enter the hangar with a chard Naruto in their hands. "Speak of the devil."

"No." Riyo whispered to herself as she watched the beasts drop Naruto on the ground.

She was about to run to him, but was pushed to the ground by the fire beast, which was threatening to burn her to a crisp. Riyo could only watch as Kakuzu walked toward Naruto, the other three beasts surrounding him. Kakuzu picked up Naruto by the collar of his clothing and held him face to face.

"Heh, looks like you lost kid and you're now in the Akatsuki's hands. Though, I wish that I could kill you for that attack you used on me. Oh well, I guess that I'll have to use these three for my frustration." Kakuzu stated as he turned towards a scared Riyo and a now waking Anakin and Ahsoka, who also saw what was happening before the earth beast stood over them.

However, what happened next surprised Kakuzu, his beasts, the Jedi, and Riyo. Naruto exploded right in Kakuzu's hand. When the smoke cleared, Kakuzu was on the ground, badly burned, but still alive.

"W-What the hell?" Kakuzu said in shock after being blown up before he and everyone else heard laughing and turned to the earth beast.

The beast only exploded into smoke before it cleared, revealing a smiling Naruto. At this, everyone was surprised, especially Kakuzu.

"What? But how?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Heh, simple. I separated your beasts from each other in order to give me an advantage. I knew that I couldn't attack you head on, so I decided to attack you indirectly. You see, I already took care of one of your beasts. I knew attacking the lightning one was too risky, so I went with the one that couldn't use any jutsu since this ship is nothing but metal." Naruto explained. "After I killed it, I created an explosion clone, got back together with your lightning beast, and made it look as though you captured me. Since you just got blown up, I think it's safe to say that my plan worked."

"Damn you." Kakuzu stated in anger.

_'Whoa, that was a smart plan. He attacked him indirectly while his guard was down. I gotta watch out for Naruto.'_ Anakin thought as he and Ahsoka got to their feet.

_'That was amazing! Naruto, you're definitely not a normal person and like it!'_ Ahsoka and Riyo mentally yelled.

Just then, the fire beast turned toward Naruto and fired a fireball at the blonde. Kakuzu was dealing with chakra exhaustion, that blast caused more damage then he thought and he was forced to use up a large amount of chakra just to heal his body. With what little chakra he had, he directed the lightning beast to float overhead, aimed right at Naruto, Anakin, and Ahsoka. However, he made the fire beast pick up Riyo and throw her at the group, which forced Naruto to catch her and slide back.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Kakuzu yelled, making the lightning beast shoot a giant lightening attack right at the three.

At this, Anakin, and Ahsoka did the only thing they could. They raised the hands and used the Force to try and stop the lightning. However, they were having a hard time doing so with how powerful the attack was. Because of this, Naruto did the only thing he could. He put down Riyo, jumped in front of Anakin and Ahsoka, much to their surprise, and caught the lightening in his hands and started absorbing it, screaming in pain as he did so. After the lightning ended, Naruto was breathing heavily while Kakuzu ran on to his ship, his beasts all following him while the ship rose.

"This isn't over Jedi! I might have failed to capture you boy, but that doesn't mean you've won! Once I've replenished my hearts, I'll be back!" Kakuzu yelled as the doors to his ship closed and he flew off.

"Naruto, are you okay? How did you you do that?" Ahsoka asked as Naruto caught his breath.

"Remember… I used to be… a Sith. Sooner or later… I learned to absorb… Force lightning. Though, it still hurt. This on the other hand… was different. I can barely… stay conscious… right… now." Naruto panted out before he started falling toward the ground, only to be caught by Ahsoka and Anakin and passing out.

**(Jedi Temple: Halls of Healing)**

Naruto is seen on a medical bed with Jedi Knight Rig Nema standing over him with a data pad in hand. After Naruto had blacked out, Anakin and Ahsoka had brought him back to the temple after dropping Riyo off at the Senate Building. As soon as they arrived, Naruto was taken to the Halls of Healing for medical attention. Now, he was being looked over by Rig Nema, who was curious about the fact that he seemed perfectly healthy. Normally, she would think that this was nothing for her to worry about, but he wasn't healthy a few minutes ago when he was brought in. So, she decided to run some tests on his blood and see just what was the cause of his fast healing capabilities.

_'Hmmm, interesting. I've never seen anyone who's blood was like this before.'_ Rig thought as she read over the results of Naruto's blood test.

Indeed, the blondes blood was not like other people's. His blood was strong enough to literally destroy any illness that entered his body or make his body immune to it.

As Rig was reading over Naruto's blood work, Ahsoka and Aayla entered to check on Naruto.

"How is he Master Nema?" Ahsoka asked worriedly as she looked at her unconscious crush.

"He's actually doing much better, but has yet to wake up. Though, I'm more curious as to how he's able to heal faster then anyone else, even without a bacta tank. After looking over his blood test, it shows that he is more or less capable of building an immunity to diseases faster then anyone I've ever met before in my life." Rig stated, surprising the two.

"How is that possible?" Aayla questioned as she looked at Naruto's unconscious form as Ahsoka put her hand on his.

"I have no idea." Rig answered, none of them knowing that Naruto was wide awake in his mind.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

**"Kit, I said not to come back here near deaths doorstep."** Kurama stated as he stared down at his jailer.

"Oh shut up! It's not like I had much choice in the matter! It was either try to absorb the lightening or die!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms.

**"You could've died either way you idiot! Lucky for you that I protected your body from too much internal damage. The amount of lightening you absorbed was enough to destroy a persons nervous system and fry your internal organs."** Kurama said with a sigh.

"Good to know, but why else did you bring me here? I can feel that you're thinking about something important." Naruto said, making Kurama rub his chin in thought.

**"Well,… it's two things really. That Kakuzu guy that escaped and Chancellor Palpatine."** Kurama answered, making narrow his eyes at the mention of both characters.

"Well then, let's start with Kakuzu." Naruto stated, getting a nod from Kurama.

**"Okay, firstly, he was no pushover. No, he was much more powerful then his partner Hidan and much more smarter too. I think we both noticed that his beasts each had different elements, so my theory is that he has all five elements at his disposal."** Kurama stated, shocking Naruto.

"What? How is that even possible?" Naruto asked, never before hearing of such a thing.

**"I'm not sure, but I have once heard of a jutsu from his home village that allowed a person to live longer then anyone else and gain incredible power from the five elements fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. This is a forbidden jutsu though, because in order to use it, you must take multiple hearts."** Kurama explained, disgusting Naruto.

"That's sick, but it does explain how he is so strong and how he can use all five elements. Thanks Kurama, this info will come in handy." Naruto said before his eyes narrowed. "Now, about Palpatine."

**"Yes, the Chancellor. You and I both know that he's hiding something. I haven't the slightest idea what, but what I do know is that he suppressing something. I don't want to say what without being completely sure, but I think that Palpatine is involved in this war in more ways then just being the leader of the Republic. What I'm getting at is that Palpatine is somehow in control of not only the Republic, but also the Separatist Alliance."** Kurama explained, making Naruto think.

"You might be right, but from what you're saying, it sounds like you're implying that he is not Palpatine… but Darth Sidious." Naruto said, making Kurama nod. "Even so, we don't know that for certain. He could be Sidious, but even if he was and I killed him, then the entire Republic world stop it nothing to hunt me down and bring me to justice. I can't kill him without proof or because of a theory."

**"Indeed, and you can't just shout out to people who he is because I doubt that anyone would believe you. For now, try to keep under his radar and search for proof."** Kurama Instructed.

"I'll try it, reluctently. Ask for proof, just how or where should I start? It's not like he would keep something about him being Sith just laying around." Naruto asked, making Kurama look to the side.

**"Well…"** Kurama began, while rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Naruto asked, knowing that the fox had an idea.

**"Well kit, I can think of someone who could possibly help you in that matter. Though, you might not like it."** Kurama answered, making Naruto cross his arms.

"If you're talking about Dooku then forget it. It'll be a cold day in Hell before I ask that guy for help, let alone speak to him." Naruto stated firmly.

**"Kit, whether you like or not, he is the only one that has ever spoken to or gotten close to his master and more then likely knows who he is. Now, unless you can talk to the dead, I doubt that Darth Maul is going to be any help."** Kurama said, trying to convince his jailer. **"Besides, unless you get proof of who Sidious is, you won't be able to stop him. Just imagine what will happen if you don't. Imagine what will happen to the galaxy. Imagine what will happen to your girls."**

After hearing his companions words, Naruto did imagine all of the horrible things that he pointed out that could happen and clenched his.

"Fine then. If I can get proof that Palpatine is the Sith that the Jedi have been looking for, we can bring him to justice and finally end this war." Naruto said with determination.

**"Yes, but you can't just face him if he is Sidious. You know the Jedi are ignorant because of their ways, but you are stronger then any of them. However, in your current condition, you may not win. Sidious has had years more experience then you, which means that you need to get stronger."** Kurama stated, making Naruto nod.

"Yes, but in order to do that, I need to go… home. Thanks for the information Kurama, I'll use it well." Naruto said.

**"You're welcome kit. Also, when you see that senator again, don't be surprised if she starts acting different around you. I mean, you did save her from every girls worst nightmare and from being a hostage."** Kurama said, making Naruto blush.

"Um, right. I'll keep that in mind. Bye Kurama." Naruto said before disappearing.

**"Heh, for just a moment, I thought I saw the brats father when he was his age and Kushina thanked him for saving her from Kumo." **Kurama said to himself before lowering his head in shame. **"I'm sorry Kushina, Minato."**

**(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto's eyes opened and came face to face with Ahsoka, Aayla, and a woman he didn't reconize. Ahsoka looked him in worry before before he smiled at her.

"Hey Ahsoka, did I miss anything?" Naruto asked, making the Togruta padawan sigh in relief.

"Naruto, I was so worried about you. What were you thinking?" Ahsoka asked, making the blonde smirk at her.

"What can I say? I've got a hero complex that forces me to save beautiful damsels in distress." Naruto said, making Ahsoka's whole face turn redder then a cherry before Naruto just now heard the words that came out of his mouth. "Gaaahhh! What in the hell is with my big mouth!?"

_'Beautiful? Beautiful! Naruto called me beautiful!'_ Ahsoka mentally yelled as a chibi version of her held its blushing cheeks in happiness.

_'No fair, why does Ahsoka get called beautiful and I'm ignored?! Wait, why am I getting jealous? I'm a few years older then both of them. Though, it still would've been nice to be called beautiful as well.'_ Aayla thought, doing her best not to glare at Ahsoka.

"Well, I see that you have a way with words Uzamaki." Rig stated, drawing their attention.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Rig Nema, it's a pleasure to meet you Uzamaki." Rig introduced.

"You too, but Naruto is just fine. I'm not one for labels." Naruto said, getting a nod from the medic.

**(Jedi Temple: Hallway)**

Later, after Naruto had thanked Rig for looking after his health, he, Ahsoka, and Aayla left. As they're walking, Ahsoka and Aayla notice the far off look in Naruto's eyes and decided to speak.

"Hey Naruto, is everything okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just that I'm thanking about that Kakuzu guy. His partner wasn't anything, but he on the other hand was smarter and stronger." Naruto answered, not telling them that Palpatine being a Sith was on his mind as well.

"That reminds me, are all of the shinobi from your world as powerful as him? Me and my master didn't stand a chance against him." Ahsoka said, remembering how that wind beast and lightning beast almost killed them.

"Ahsoka, Aayla, I'll be honest with you and not sugarcoat it. Almost anyone from my world could take on a Jedi or possibly even a Sith and kill them. A genin could easily fight a padawan, a chunin could take a Jedi Knight, and without a doubt a jounin can fight and kill a master." Naruto explained, scaring the hell out of both Ahsoka and Aayla.

"That is frightening to think about. To think that your people can take a Jedi of any caliber is unbelievable." Aayla said with fear in her voice.

"So, what rank were you when you left your world?" Ahsoka asked, getting a grin from her blonde crush.

"I was a genin." Naruto answered simply, making the two Jedi's eyes widen in shock.

"What!? But you could easily go toe to toe with my master. He told me how you could've killed him on the Malevolence!" Ahsoka yelled in surprise.

"Yes, and Shaak Ti told us how you could use a technique that you could have killed her with had those Acklay not attacked! She made it clear that she didn't want to be on the other end of your attack!" Aayla yelled, just as surprised.

"Heh, well that's because I've had three years worth of training and in that amount of time I improved my ninjutsu and taijutsu. I even learned to combine my rasengan with the Force to make it stronger and the same with my shadow clones to make them tougher and last longer when they get attacked." Naruto stated proudly.

Ahsoka and Aayla had both wondered about Naruto's home since they met him. Now though, they were curious to know more. At this thought, they both had an idea and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you show us your home sometime?" Ahsoka asked sweetly.

"Yes, and let us see what you and your people are like. I'm sure you'd enjoy the company." Aayla said, unconsciously pushing out her bust.

"Um… well… y-you see… I'm not really sure." Naruto said with a huge blush on his face at their attempt.

"Please." Ahsoka and Aayla said in unison with mans most powerful weakness, the puppy eye jutsu.

Naruto tried to resist, he truly did, but even he couldn't resist them. Not to mention that Kurama was begging him to say yes. Though, Naruto thought he was being pervy, it sounded more like he was pleading with a squeaky voice. So, Naruto slumped his shoulders and gave them his answer.

"Okay, you can come." Naruto said, making both smile, even though on the inside they were screaming in excitement.

As they're walking again, Ahsoka and Aayla turned and look at the screen winking and holding up peace signs.

"We win." They say in unison before turning back to Naruto.

As they're walking, Barriss and Luminara are seen nearby, though, the early is watching Naruto as he walks away. At this, Luminara decided to speak.

"You know Barriss, I understand that you have hidden feelings for Naruto." Luminara said, making her padawan turn to her in surprise.

"No, no Master, it's nothing like that, I swear. I just think he's interesting, that's all." Barriss said quickly, making Luminara smile at her.

"Barriss, calm down. I'm not mad. Do not get me wrong, I believe in the Jedi Code, but after hearing about Naruto's point of view on it, I can see how the code does make us blind to what truly matters. So, do not be afraid of your emotians Barriss, they will make you stronger, you just need to learn how to keep them under control. I'm just proud that you developed feelings for boys." Luminara explained, making her padawan smile at her.

"Thank you Master, but how do I talk to him? I've never felt like the way I do now toward anyone, especially Naruto." Barriss asked, not sure how Naruto would react to her feelings toward him.

"Hmm, the only advice I can give you is to just be yourself, walk up to him, and talk with him. He might like you the same way, but every time he looks at you, you walk away and hide from him. You need to control your shyness or he'll thank that you're afraid of him because of what he used to be." Luminara answered, making Barriss nod.

"Okay, I will Master. Thank you for the advice." Barriss said before walking away with newly found happiness in her heart.

"Aw, young love. It reminds me of when I was still a padawan." Luminara said before walking away herself.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry it took so long to get this one, it's not easy to make a chapter randomly like this. On a brighter note, the next chapter involves Naruto, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Dooku, and the pirates. Not gonna lie, I'm not a big fan of these episodes, though I think they were just so Hondo can make his debut into Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Speaking of the greedy yet honorable pirate captain, he and Naruto are going to know each other right off the bat. It has to do when Naruto was still in his Sith training. Anyway, read, review, and no flames!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Yeah! It's time for chapter 12! In this, Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are going to face Pirates, alongside Dooku, much to all of their displeasure. I don't have much to say to any of you, but I do want to thank Cloud4012 for giving me the idea of the flashback in this. This chapter deserves a hand for him. And those of you wondering what Naruto's lightsaber looks like, it's an Imperial Knight one. Look it up to see what it looks like.**

**Now, let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Dooku Captured

**(Separatist Frigate)**

In the far reaches of the Outer Rim, a lone Separatist frigate is seen with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and former Sith Naruto Uzumaki, both wearing spacesuits, flying towards it. Naruto and Obi-Wan's mission was board the frigate, free Anakin, who was supposedly captured by Dooku's battle droids, and capture Count Dooku.

Naruto and Obi-Wan fly for over the ship before stopping at a control panel. Naruto presses the button and a hatch opens up beside them, allowing the two Jedi inside. Once they enter, they remove the suits and head down a hallway. They come to a stop at the door, where three battle droids are stationed. One opens the door across from them and walked down the hall. Just before the door closes, Naruto and Obi-Wan run past the other two droids without them noticing and through the door, said door closing behind them.

They soon enter the detention level. They stop by a random cell before opening the door, revealing two prisoners sitting on the ground, but not the one they came for.

"Don't bother to get up, you're not the prisoner we're looking for." Obi-Wan stated as he closed the door on them.

They move to the next cell over, where Naruto opens the door. They saw no one as they walked inside, but sensed that someone was inside. None too soon, Anakin dropped from the ceiling, causing Naruto and Obi-Wan to ignite and point their lightsabers at him.

"Oh, it's you two." Anakin said in realization.

"This is how you thank us for rescuing you? Pounce on us from the ceiling?" Obi-Wan questioned as he turned off his lightsaber.

"Yeah, what were you even gonna do, try to attack both of us without a plan?" Naruto asked amusingly as he turned off his lightsaber.

"Kinda difficult without a… lightsaber. Thanks." Anakin said as Obi-Wan handed him his lightsaber.

"Did you manage to locate Dooku before landing in jail?" Obi-Wan asked as they began leaving the cell.

"Well I know he's onboard. I might've been able to do something about it if I had my weapon." Anakin answered.

"It was important for you to arrive without it so your capture could be convincing." Obi-Wan said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh they were convinced alright, but how come I'm the one getting caught all the time? Doesn't look good. Especially since Naruto would've made better bait." Anakin asked.

"Firstly, it's because Naruto wouldn't have stayed captured long. His escape and freelance around the Jedi Temple being proof of that." Obi-Wan answered.

"True, I'm not one to stay inside a cell very long. Not to mention that I doubt me being captured by droids would be convincing. Besides, who better to use as bait then one of the people Dooku hates more then anything?" Naruto asked, making Anakin's eye twitch in annoyance while Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes. Second, when you're a Jedi Master, you can make the plan." Obi-Wan stated.

"That's just it. How can I become a Jedi Master if I'm always getting caught?" Anakin questioned.

"At least you're a master… at getting caught." Obi-Wan quipped, making Naruto laugh at the jab.

"Very funny." Anakin said dryly.

After walking for a bit, they came to the room Dooku was in and entered. Inside, they find a meditating Dooku sitting in the center of the room on a round seat.

"Surprise, suprise." Anakin said as they stepped in front of Dooku and ignited there lightsabers.

"If it isn't Count Dooku." Obi-Wan stated.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. I see you freed young Skywalker. Where might he if you weren't always around to rescue him. You even took the liberty of bringing my former apprentice along as well." Dooku said without even opening his eyes.

"Nice to see you too you old fossil. Though, it'll be the last time we see each other." Naruto said with determination.

After Naruto said this, the ship started shaking violently before a droids voice came from the communication system.

_~"Sir, there's a Jedi cruiser attacking!"~_ The droids announced, causing Dooku's eyes to open.

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

Ahsoka is seen walking up beside Rex, both watching as the cruiser mercilessly blasts the Separatist frigate.

"Let's try not to blow up the ship before they get off this time." Ahsoka said jokingly.

**(Separatist Frigate) **

"Your ship is surrounded Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak." Anakin stated as he, Obi-Wan, and Naruto readied themselves for a fight.

"Yeah, so either come with us willing or by force." Naruto ordered, ready to attack his former master.

"Jedi fools." Dooku said before an escape hatch opened beneath him.

"I should've seen that coming." Obi-Wan said in annoyance.

"You and me both!" Naruto yelled as he and Anakin ran toward the hatch.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Following him." Naruto said, Anakin nodding quickly.

"Not that way, we need to cut him off." Obi-Wan instructed.

"You cut off. I'll follow him and meet you at the hangar." Anakin said as he jumped down the hatch, while Naruto stayed back.

"Why do I even try?" Obi-Wan said as he and Naruto ran toward the hangar.

"Is he always like that or what?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Unfortunately." Obi-Wan admitted.

As Anakin is catching up to Dooku, the Sith turns towards him and shoots Force lightning at him, forcing Anakin to use his lightsaber in order to block it. Unfortunately, he soon landed between two other tunnels and didn't know which one Dooku went through.

"Oh great." Anakin said dryly.

**(Separatist Frigate: Hangar) **

Dooku soon landed between some battle droids, scaring them before one spoke.

"Uhh, your ship is ready sir." The droid stated.

"Good." Dooku said before he entered his Solar Sailor.

Not too soon after, Naruto and Obi-Wan entered the hangar and saw Dooku fleeing with some vulture droids. Thinking fast, they ran to a nearby shuttle and cut down the droids guarding it before entering. Though, Naruto stayed at the door deflecting shots from droids before Anakin appeared from an exit hatch and quickly ran into the shuttle, the doors closing behind him and Naruto.

"I thought you were following Dooku?" Obi-Wan questioned Anakin as he sat in the pilots seat.

"I was. I followed him here." Anakin said simply, making both Naruto and Obi-Wan sweat drop before they took off after Dooku.

"Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up." Obi-Wan said into his communicator.

_~"We'll get there as soon as we can."~_ Ahsoka acknowledged.

As Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are chasing Dooku, Obi-Wan starts firing on his ship and nailing the thrusters.

"Haha, got him!" Naruto cheered as Dooku's ship plummeted toward an unknown planet.

"Lucky for you I'm an excellent shot." Obi-Wan stated.

"Well now those fighters are attacking." Anakin pointed out.

"I'm on it." Obi-Wan said as he started firing at the vulture droids.

"Uh, he's getting too close!" Anakin warned.

"Pull to the left! Left damn it, left!" Naruto yelled at Anakin, who was too late to move before one vulture droid hit the right side of the shuttle, making them plummet towards the same planet as Dooku.

"Lucky for you guys, I'm an excellent pilot!" Anakin yelled as he tried to steady their ship.

They soon hit the ground, but continued to skid across it.

"For all your expertise, this is not a very smooth landing!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"If you hit that second fighter, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Anakin yelled back.

"Stop arguing and keep trying to stop the ship!" Naruto yelled.

They soon came to a stop next to Dooku's ship before exiting the now useless shuttle and dusted themselves off.

"I've had better landings." Obi-Wan stated.

"Agreed. Remind me to never let you fly my starfighter." Naruto stated, not wanting his ship crushed into scrap metal.

"Noted, now for Dooku." Anakin said before they walked over to Dooku's downed ship, only to see the Sith is nowhere in sight.

"What's this, a homing beacon?" Obi-Wan questioned as he found said beacon on the side of the ship.

"Which means the distinguished Count is waiting for help. So he can't be far off." Anakin stated.

"His engine is damaged, he's not going anywhere." Obi-Wan stated as he and Anakin walked off just as Naruto destroyed the homing beacon.

"So where is the old man? I don't think that he'd stay out in the open like this." Naruto asked.

"Indeed, but where to look?" Obi-Wan questioned before he spotted a nearby cave. "There, caves are a good start."

They walked towards the cave, but stopped a the mouth of it.

"Strange." Anakin said.

"You sense it to. Many life forms in there." Obi-Wan stated.

"Dooku's one of them." Naruto said as he ignited his red lightsaber, Anakin and Obi-Wan doing the same with there blue lightsabers.

"Let's try to get him before something else does." Obi-Wan stated as they entered the cave.

"Heh, between us and whatever beasts are in here, I think I'd be more worried about the good Count more over some random creature." Naruto quipped.

"Same here." Anakin agreed, knowing that any beast that attacks them won't be too much trouble over Dooku.

After walking for a bit, Naruto started to get an uneasy feeling about where they were and decided to speak.

"Is it just me or does it feel like the planet is firmilier?" Naruto asked.

"No, you're right Naruto. It feels that way to me as well." Anakin answered, starting to get the same feeling.

"Rooaar!" A low roar echoed through the cave.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked before a sound caught their attentions, making them all look up in time to see rocks falling towards them.

"Oh crap, run!" Naruto yelled just as the rocks fell on them.

Overhead, Count Dooku watched in satisfaction at his work before walking down to where the rocks had landed on them. Upon his arrival, he spotted Naruto's lightsaber. He used the Force to pull it out and bring to him.

"You won't be needing this anymore Uzumaki." Dooku stated as he put the lightsaber on his belt and walked outside the cave.

**(Outside The Cave)**

Once Dooku excited the cave, he turned to the entrance and collapsed it with the Force before walking off. After a short walk, Dooku found that his ship was surrounded by pirates, who were no doubt salvaging what they could from it. Dooku soon approached them. As he did, one with a red Kowakian monkey-lizard on his shoulder saw him and spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Hondo Ohnaka questioned as Dooku stood in front of him, just as two fighting pirates dropped to the ground beside them.

"Who are you?" Dooku asked.

"More importantly my friend, who are you?" Hondo asked back.

**(Inside The Cave)**

Anakin lifted some rocks off of him before running out from under them, letting them fall to the ground.

"Master! Obi-Wan, can you hear me?! Naruto, where you?!" Anakin called as he moved some rocks out of the way before jumping out of the way of some more that fell towards him.

"I'm here Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he walked out from the side, dusting himself off.

"Master, you're alive." Anakin said relieved.

"Yes, but where's Naruto?" Obi-Wan asked, his answer coming in the form of said blonde lifting up some rocks and throwing them off of him with the Force.

"I'm *cough* fine." Naruto said before Obi-Wan noticed that something was missing on his person.

"That's good, but where's your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked, making the blonde look and see that it wasn't in his hand or on his belt.

"I… guess it got knocked out of my hand." Naruto answered before he started looking for it.

"By a rock?" Anakin asked amused.

"Hey, it could happen!" Naruto defended himself as he continued to look.

"That is a feeble excuse." Obi-Wan stated.

"Whatever. How's about instead of scolding me, you make yourselves useful and give me some light?" Naruto asked as he dug through some rocks.

"Certainly." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin ignited their lightsabers, only for them to not stay on. "Silly things, they were just working a minute ago."

"Yeah, they were." Anakin stated as he hit his lightsaber lightly.

"You don't suppose they were… hit by rocks, do you?" Naruto asked jokingly as he tossed a pebble at Anakin's lightsaber.

"Rooaar!" A screeching roar caught their attention, making them look up to see a red four armed creature hanging from some stalactites.

"Uh oh." Naruto said as he, Obi-Wan, and Anakin moved back.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Obi-Wan stated before the Gundark dropped down in front of them.

It swatted at them before setting its sights on Anakin and ran at him with a screech.

**(Outside The Cave)**

After Hondo and Dooku introduced themselves to one another, and Hondo introduced his monkey-lizard as Pilf Mukmuk, Hondo turned to Dooku's ship.

"Your Solar Sailor is very beautiful. It's a pretty rare ship, very expensive. What are you doing all the way out here?" Hondo asked as he circled Dooku as Pilf jumped onto the Sith's shoulder.

"I sustained some damage in an asteroid storm and had to make a landing, feel free to help yourself to it." Dooku answered, making Hondo narrow his eyes in suspicion under his goggles as Pilf jumped off Dooku's shoulder.

"If you need transport, the nearest planet is Florrum. It's six parsecs away." Hondo stated.

"Is it civilized?" Dooku asked.

"Uh, that depends on your definiton of civilized, but you would certainly be more comfortable there then here. Vanqor is um… no place to be after dark." Hondo answered as he and Dooku walked past his crew.

"Perhaps I should take you up on your offer." Dooku said, now learning the name of the dangerous planet.

"Very good. Now, all that's left to do is uh… settle my fee." Hondo stated.

"Fee?" Dooku questioned.

"Just a little something to cover my expenses. This shouldn't be a problem for someone so obviously wealthy as yourself." Hondo answered innocently, noticing that Dooku was hiding his lightsaber.

"I'd be happy to compensate you for your services." Dooku stated.

"That's it boys! We are heading home!" Hondo called to his men, who quickly packed up and boarded their ship before leaving.

**(Inside The Cave)**

Anakin is seen running from the Gundark since his lightsaber was still busted. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was looking over his lightsaber while Naruto was hanging from the ceiling.

"Jump in anytime!" Anakin yelled to the two of them.

"Oh you're doing fine! She seems to like you!" Obi-Wan said jokingly.

"Yeah, lucky it's you she wants and not me! I've already got enough fangirls chasing me wherever I go!" Naruto called.

"Yeah, lucky me! This isn't as much fun as it looks!" Anakin called as he continued to run. "I thought Gundarks were only found on Vanqor!"

"Obviously this system is Vanqor then!" Naruto called, watching as Anakin tried to throw some rocks at her, but failed before she grabbed his leg and dragged him toward her.

"So, that would make this one…" Anakin trailed off, trying to hold on to the rock that Obi-Wan was behind.

"The mother of all Gundarks, precisely." Obi-Wan stated as he continued to work on his lightsaber.

"Are either of you gonna help me!?" Anakin asked, trying to hold on to the ground.

Obi-Wan used the Force to pick up a rock and throw it at the Gundark, making her release Anakin, who ran over to Obi-Wan before Naruto landed next them.

"Well, you took your times." Anakin stated to them before they all threw more rocks at the Gundark, backing her up before Naruto used the Force to collapse the roof of the cave on top over her, knocking her out.

"Too bad, I thought you two hit it off really well." Naruto said with a face splitting grin, making Anakin glare at him. "Heh, now let's fine a way of here. I'd rather not wait for her to wake up."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan said as they all started moving rocks.

**(Florrum: Pirate Base)**

After a short travel, the ship Dooku was on landed on the dusty planet. When he exited, he found himself surrounded by more of Hondo's men.

"Welcome, to Florrum." Hondo stated proudly.

Dooku was going to draw his lightsaber, but found that they were gone.

"Lose your flashy sword? Are these what you are looking for Jedi?!" Hondo asked as he held Naruto's and Dooku's lightsabers.

"I am more powerful then any Jedi. Know that you are dealing with a Sith Lord." Dooku threatened as he tried to use Force lightning, but couldn't because of the blasters all aimed at him.

"You're still out numbered. The leader of the clanken army and a Sith Lord no less. Oh, someone is sure to pay a pretty price for you." Hondo stated.

"Provide me with the proper means of communications, I will arrange for any ransom to be paid." Dooku stated.

"You will arrange for armies to crush us as well. You don't survive in the Outer Rim by being stupid. If the Separatists will pay to get you back, chances are the Republic will offer even more." Hondo said before walking off, leaving his men to take Dooku to a holding cell.

As Hondo was walking, he inspected the lightsabers in his hand before looking closely at Naruto's and smiling.

"Well now, there's a weapon I reconize all too well. Looks like Naruto and I will meet again soon." Hondo said as he walked inside his base.

**(Vanqor: Inside The Cave)**

As Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Naruto are moving rocks with the Force, they move one large rock over them before dropping it to the ground, but accidentally created some large cracks that started spewing gas.

"Uh oh, new problem." Anakin stated as the gas was starting to suffocate the three of them, though Naruto put up his mask, protecting him from it by only a bit.

"That's not good." Obi-Wan said as he coughed.

"It's just gas." Anakin stated with his own cough.

"Yeah, toxic gas. We need to get out of here before we drop dead." Naruto stated, getting nods from the two before they tried digging again but couldn't.

"This isn't gonna work, I can't breath." Anakin stated with heavy coughs.

"Me neither, but we can't give up yet." Naruto said, coughing just as hard as them.

"As always, I'm open to… suggestions." Obi-Wan said before falling down along with Anakin.

"Come on guys, don't give now." Naruto said as he tried to create shadow clones, but couldn't concentrate because of his suffocating before falling to his knees. "This… isn't how we're gonna die yet… damn it."

Just then, the cave entrance was blow open, allowing the gas to leave through it and for Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan to breath.

"What… was that?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood up.

"I have… no idea." Anakin answered as he also stood up, along with Naruto.

Ahsoka and some clones soon appeared from the hole the made.

"Master! Naruto!" Ahsoka called as she waved smoke out the way and watched as a coughing Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan walked out, more grateful then anything that her crush was still alive. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"What do you mean just in time?" Anakin asked.

"You were in very big trouble." Ahsoka answered.

"Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yeah, don't worry Ahsoka, we had the situation under complete control." Naruto said proudly, making Ahsoka raise a brow.

"Oh, I see. So, which part of the situation did you have under control? The blocked entrance, the poison gas, or that Gundark behind you?" Ahsoka asked as she pointed at the now awake Gundark.

"Gundark?" Anakin said in worry.

"Oh, you mean Anakin's ex-girlfriend?" Naruto asked, making said Jedi glare at him before they turned to see the Gundark coming toward them.

"Block the entrance!" Ahsoka ordered the clones, who did as told and blasted the entrance, closing it off with rocks.

"Good, but we still need to find Dooku." Naruto stated.

"You let him get away?" Ahsoka asked, making Naruto and Anakin sweat.

"No, not… get away… exactly just…" Anakin and Naruto tried to say but couldn't think of the right words before turning to Obi-Wan. "Chime in anytime."

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much." Obi-Wan said in amusment while Naruto and Anakin slumped their shoulders.

**(The Resolute: Bridge)**

Later, Naruto, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex are seen speaking with Masters Yoda and Mace, who just explained the situation to them about Dooku being captured by pirates led by Hondo, which caught the former Sith's interest.

_"His only stimulation is that you arrive unarmed."_ Mace explained.

"Unarmed?" Anakin asked in obvious anger.

"We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation." Obi-Wan suggested, making Naruto speak.

"Nah, we'll be fine." Naruto stated, getting everyone's attention. "Me and Hondo go way back. Trust me, if I know him, he won't cause any trouble for us."

_"Very well then, report back as soon as you arrive."_ Mace stated before hologram turned off.

"Well, this should be fun." Obi-Wan stated.

**(Florrum)**

Later, Naruto, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are seen flying towards Florrum in the Twilight. As they're nearing the planet, Anakin decided to speak to his blonde friend.

"So Naruto, just how do you know this guy?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, surly there's a story behind you two meeting." Obi-Wan inquired.

"Well, it's sort of a long story, but it was a year ago during my Sith training. Dooku dumped me on Tatooine for a week to look for a very strong warrior or beast and challenge them to see who's more powerful." Naruto explained.

**{Flashback} **

**(Tatooine: Near Mos Eisley)**

Naruto is seen walking through the desert of Tatooine, a tattered brown cloak over his body with slit down the center with a chin high large collar. In the distance, he sees a city and walks towards it.

"Well, I've been out here for a day and the only people I had a problem with was the Tusken Raiders and they weren't much trouble. So there had better be someone or something here for me to challenge or I'm going to be pissed!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

As he walks toward the city, he hears some speeders coming his way and turns to see several people on speeder bikes chasing a guy with full body armor on a modified speeder bike coming in his direction. The guy being chased sees Naruto in his path, pulls out a blaster pistol, and starts firing at him. Surprised, Naruto draws and ignites his lightsaber and starts deflecting shots.

_'What the hell's this guys problem?!'_ Naruto thought in anger. 'Well, Master Dooku said to challenge a very strong warrior, so I guess this guy will do just fine.'

As the guy got closer, Naruto used the Force to throw the guy off it. The other guys who chased him soon came to a stop around them before getting off, some of the surrounding the downed guy. One of them soon walked over to Naruto.

"Excellent work my friend." Hondo said as he stood in front of Naruto. "We had been chasing Durge here for several days."

"You're welcome. The name's Naruto Uzumaki, but just who the hell are you and this Durge?" Naruto asked.

"I am Hondo Ohnaka, captain of these men." Hondo introduced.

"You're a pirate? Well, nice to meet you. Now, mind telling me what in the hell was all this about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, me and my men were hired by Jabba the Hutt to take care of this bounty hunter, who was paid off to kill him. We knew that Durge had to go through here in order to refuel before heading for Jabba's Palace, so we set a trap for him, but at the cost of some very good men." Hondo said saddly.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Naruto said.

"It's okay, but might I inquire how you came across that blade?" Hondo asked.

"Oh, well, I'm a Sith in training. I've been looking for a good challenge on this planet under my masters orders, but haven't found one yet." Naruto answered.

Before anyone could say anything thing more, Durge woke up and started attacking Hondo's men with twin blaster pistols. He then turned his sights on Naruto. He growled before a chained spiked flail came out of his wrist and hit people away from him with it.

"Well, you said that you needed a challenge my friend, I think you've got it." Hondo stated before he went back to his speeder. "Try to keep him busy Naruto, I have just the thing for him."

"You got it Hondo." Naruto said before charging at Durge, cuting his flail.

At this, Durge used the flamethrower on his left wrist and fired it on Naruto. Used the Force to block the flames before crushing the flamethrower. Durge then drew his pistols, only to have them cut to pieces by Naruto. Naruto then drew back his lightsaber and stabbed Durge through the chest.

"Hahahahah!" Durge laughed, making Naruto's eyes widen before being punched away.

"What the hell, why's he not dead?" Naruto asked as he used the Force to pull his lightsaber back to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Durge is not like other beings. However, that doesn't mean he can't die." Hondo stated as he stood over Naruto and aimed a rocket launcher at Durge.

"Hondo, I like your style." Naruto said as he watched Durge run in their direction, only for the rocket to fire and hit him dead on.

"Hmm, did that get him?" Hondo asked his new Sith friend.

"No, you didn't!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hondo and jumped out of the way of a large muscle arm.

When the smoke cleared, Durge's arm was all gone, minus his helmet. He then glared right at Naruto and Hondo. Hondo's men tried to blast him, only to get knocked away or crushed before the mass of muscle walked toward Naruto and Hondo. Naruto tried to slash him, only for he and the pirate captain to be covered in the being and sucked into his body. Durge then turned to the remaining pirates and was about to finish them off. However, his body started to grow more and more before finally exploding in a mass of purple and pink goo, and at least fifty Naruto's and one Hondo. The shadow clones all expelled with the real Naruto and Hondo breathing heavily.

"That was… amazing my friend." Hondo stated as he and the blonde stood up. "Pry tell, just how did you do that?"

"Oh, you know, when you're a former shinobi." Naruto answered.

"Intersting. In any case, you saved not only my life, but my men's as well. For that, I thank you." Hondo said kindly.

"Don't mention it. Now, if you guys wouldn't mind, I could use a ride to the city." Naruto said.

"Not at all my friend, it is the least we can do for you. In fact, I think we can help you with your training. You said that you needed to find strong challengers, well we can help you with that by looking for some that are perfect for you." Hondo stated, making Naruto smile at him.

"Heh, that'd be great. Hondo, I think this is the start a of a beautiful friendship." Naruto stated before something came to him. "Also, I don't suppose you know anyone in the city who could provide a bed, food, and a shower, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. She'll be more then happy to take you up the time you're here my friend. Her name's Aurra, Aurra Sing." Hondo said as they all got on speeders and road to the city.

**{Flashback End}**

"After words, I spent the week with Hondo and his gang and stayed at Aurra's place with her until it was time for me to leave." Naruto explained as he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan walked towards Hondo's table, where the man sat waiting for them, and every woman now and then gave Naruto suductive looks, which sort of disgusted him.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Naruto!" Hondo greeted the former Sith.

"Hondo, it's been too long!" Naruto greeted back.

"Indeed it has my friend, but I don't think you are here to talk about old times." Hondo stated.

"Yes, we've come for Dooku. Congratulations on your capture of him, very impressive." Obi-Wan congratulated.

"Yes it was. Even a Sith Lord is no match for my warriors." Hondo said, making the three Jedi look at the drunken or past out pirates.

"Right… warriors." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"He put up quite a fight. Blasters! Cannons! That glowy thing!" Hondo lied.

"You mean a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's it. Which reminds me Naruto…" Hondo began as he pulled out Naruto's lightsaber. "I believe this is yours."

"Let me guess, Dooku?" Naruto asked as he took back his weapon.

"Yes. Apparently the Sith Lord thought he'd killed you for being a traitor. From the look of you new clothes, I can see he wasn't lying." Hondo explained.

"Well, when someone you think of as a comrade stabs you in the back…" Naruto trailed off, Hondo already understanding. "Now if we could see my former master, that would be great."

"I will arrange a meeting." Hondo said as he went back to his drink.

Later, Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are escorted to Dooku's holding cell. When they enter, Dooku is held in cuffs off the ground hovering.

"Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen." Obi-Wan stated as they walked inside.

"This place suits you Count." Anakin stated as they circled him.

"Yes it does, but I think they should put a shock collar on him. You know, just to keep the old dog from barking." Naruto said jokingly.

"Amusing boy. Though, I do blame Ventress for your betrayal, it doesn't come as a surprise to me. You always were soft." Dooku stated, making Naruto glare at him.

"You may be wrong about that Count. Naruto's been a big help to the Republic so far. Unlike him though, you'll be brought to trial by the Senate and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one." Obi-Wan stated.

"And that's if you're lucky." Anakin chimed in.

"Oh my naive young Jedi, you must be overly optimistic if you think these Weequaians plan to let you leave this planet." Dooku stated, making Naruto chuckle.

"Their friends of mine Count. They know what I can do and just how strong I am, they wouldn't dare pick a fight with me or any other Jedi." Naruto said confidently.

"They are devious and deceitful. And most importantly, stupid." Dooku stated.

"It's a wonder you don't get along with them Dooku, you have so much in common." Obi-Wan said before they started leaving.

"You underestimate them at your own peril Kenobi and the same goes for you Uzumaki." Dooku warned.

Naruto stopped at the cell door before speaking.

"Before I go, be warned that as much as I want to kill you right now, I can't because the Republic wants you alive and I have questions about your master Darth Sidious. So, be prepared for that." Naruto stated before leaving.

Later, after contacting the Republic to sent the ransom for Dooku, Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan take part in a Weequay banquet. After making a toast to new friends of the Republic, Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan cheer with their, unknown to the three pirates they switched out with, undrugged drinks and watched as said pirates fell down dead around them. They soon partied the rest of the night away.

**To Be Continued… **

**Looks like things are going well for our favorite Jedi, but what will happen when they wake the next morning in a cell and shackled to their number one enemy Dooku? Find out next time and remember to read and review! Also, yep, Naruto and Aurra have a history, but nothing romantic.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**It's time for chapter 13! I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter and all.**

**Anyway, those of you asking for Naruto to have his own unit of clones, you can shut your mouths and only open them to yell because if Naruto has any unit, it would be… *drum roll* …DELTA SQUAD! That's right, Naruto gets the most loyal, skilled, and badass team of clones in the history of Star Wars! They're just a thought, but still. They won't be seen yet, but they might show up in season 2 or season 3, but either way, they will show. **

**Also, just putting this out there, Jar Jar's way of speaking is going to be a real hassle, but I'll try to make it work. I think he's funny and all, but shit. You have to look up his language in order to just spell it. **

**Now let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 13: The Gungan General

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto is seen waking up inside of a cell with cuffs on his hands and around his waist, which are connected to the same ones on a sleeping Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Damn, what happened? Last thing I remember was dancing before being hit in the head. Though, looking at you two, I guess you were either drugged or those drinks got to you. Small bright side to being a Jinchuuiki, I can't be drugged or get drunk." Naruto said as he sat up. "Though, Hondo and I going to have a chat when I get out of here. His ass is going to have a date with my foot."

"I see that you're finally awake." The last person Naruto wanted to hear right now said, making Naruto turn to him in annoyance.

"Oh great, you're here to Dooku." Naruto said dryly.

"I warned you these friends of yours were devious." Dooku stated.

"Firstly, they might have cuffed me and my friends and put me in a cell, with you I might add, but at least none of them stabbed me in the back and left me for dead." Naruto stated in anger.

"I see, so you are still upset with Ventress and still consider these scum friends?" Dooku questioned.

"Considering the situation, no, I'm going to kick Hondo's ass for this. Ask for Ventress, I'm considering either killing her or kissing her at this point, because even if she did do what she did to me, she is the reason I'm in the position I am now in the Republic and I'm happy where I am now. You on the other hand, I want to kill more then anyone." Naruto answered in anger before calming down. "But, since I have questions, and they aren't up yet, now's as good a time as any to get them answered."

"Very well, ask them. I feel as though they do not pertain to the Separatist Alliance in any way." Dooku stated.

"I'll be blunt, who is Darth Sidious? I want a face to put to a name." Naruto asked, making Dooku sigh.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that. I have never seen his face for myself, nor can I give you an idea. I have only learned under him and done as he has asked, nothing more. The only person who has ever seen his true identity was his first appearance, Darth Maul." Dooku answered, making Naruto groan in frustration.

"Great, so I've hit a dead end with you. That's just my luck." Naruto said in anger.

"However, I can give you coordinates to a hidden base he has. There, you shall find any secrets that you wish to know." Dooku said, making Naruto smirk at the prospect before the old man leaned over and whispered the location of said base, surprising the blonde.

"Hmm, thanks for the info, but if there's secrets, why couldn't you find them?" Naruto asked in suspicion.

"Because I am not as cunning as you. If anyone can find his identity, it's you. You always were relentless." Dooku stated.

Naruto was about to say more, but noticed that Anakin and Obi-Wan were waking up and decided to wait until later.

"Master… what happened?" Anakin asked as he sat up.

"Well… I guess that pirate brew is stronger then we thought." Obi-Wan answered as he sat up.

"Well, look who's up." Naruto said, making them turn to see him sitting next to Dooku, who was glaring at them, making them glare back.

"Naruto, what happened?" Anakin asked.

"If I had to guess, we got either knocked out, drunk way too much, or were drugged. Now, we're being held for even more pay, alongside old man grouch over here." Naruto explained bluntly, making Dooku glare at him.

"Well, this was unexpected." Obi-Wan stated.

"As I told Uzumaki, these pirates are devious. You will notice our shackles bound together. I have tried to separate us, to no avail." Dooku stated in irritation.

"It's bad enough we have to be in the same cell, but you at least spare me the sound of your constant chatter!" Anakin yelled in anger.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Naruto said as he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stood up.

"And while I hold my tongue, the three of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this godforsaken planet?" Dooku questioned the three Jedi.

"Yes!" Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan said in unison.

"Excellent." Dooku said dryly.

"Mind telling me how we ended up like this Naruto? I thought you said there was nothing to worry about from Hondo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Remember when last night I said he was an honorable person? Yeah, well, like all pirates, he's also very greedy too." Naruto answered, making them all groan.

**(With Hondo)**

Hondo is seen looking out a window as his second in command Turk Falso walks up to him before he speaks.

"I told you kidnapping the Sith Lord was a stroke of brilliance." Hondo stated proudly.

"I can almost smell that spice now. It'll be worth twice as much to us on the black market, but I think we could've gotten a bigger ransom from the Separatists." Turk stated, making Hondo sigh as he turned to him.

"Oh, you fool. Sometimes I wonder why I bother to keep you around. If we tried to ransom Count Dooku off to the Separatists, they would simply send their droid armies here to wipe us out." Hondo explained as they walked. "As my sweet mother always said, 'son, if one hostage is good, two are better, and three or four, well, that's just good business!"

"Yeah, well I thought you and Naruto were friends. What happened with that?" Turk asked curiously.

"I can't lie, I feel bad for doing this to Naruto, but if I didn't, then he would simply release the Jedi and leave. I couldn't have that. Besides, him being here just means more good business." Hondo answered.

"Is that right? In that case, since he's a traitor to 'em, how much do you think the Separatists would pay for him?" Turk asked.

"Don't even think about it Turk. I might be greedy, but that doesn't mean I'd betray a friend and hand him over just so he can be executed. Now, you just see to it that the Republic's ransom gets here. Once we get the ransom for the Sith, then we'll get the ransom for Naruto and the other Jedi." Hondo said before walking off.

_'Heh, sorry Hondo, but that ransom is going to be mine. I just need a little assistance from good old Barb. He intercepts the ship, forces it down, then we go in and take the spice for ourselves. We'll be long gone by the time you realize anything Hondo.'_ Turk thought as he walked off.

**(Atmosphere of Florrum)**

A Republic shuttle is seen flying toward Florrum carrying Senator Kharrus, Senator Representative Jar Jar Binks, Commander Stone, and three other clones.

"Senator Kharrus, Representative Binks, take your seats. We are coming in for a landing." One of the clone pilots announced.

"Last time I went on one of these ransom missions, I spent three weeks in a dungeon." Kharrus stated to Stone as they walked over to their seats and noticing Jar Jar having trouble with his. "Representative Binks, stop fooling around, we're landing. Secure yourself."

"Mesa t-tryen, isa stucken." Jar Jar said as he struggled to lift the landing mechanism of the chair.

As the shuttle is flying toward the pirates base, one of the pirates ships, piloted by Barb, come out from behind them and starts firing.

"We're under attack." One clone pilot stated.

"We've been betrayed." Kharrus stated.

As the shuttle is rocking, Jar Jar falls down the hall to the pilots area. Outside the ship, the pirate fires missiles at the shuttle.

"Missile closing!" One clone pilot stated.

"Bank left!" The other clone pilot yelled.

As they did, this caused Jar Jar to accidentally hit the down button to one of the pilots seats, bringing him down.

"Jar Jar? What are you doing?" The clone asked in confused anger.

"Oops, sorry! Mesa fix it!" Jar Jar said as he pushed the button, but got brought back up with the clone.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" The other clone pilot asked, not noticing Jar Jar.

"Sir, y-you must get out of the cockpit." The clone pilot said to Jar Jar.

The missiles soon hit the shuttles thrusters, forcing them down.

"We're hit!" One of the pilots yelled.

"Sir, you must leave." The second one said before hitting the down switch and throwing Jar Jar off him. "Get back into your seat!"

Kharrus quickly got out of his seat, picked Jar Jar up, and put him into his seat before trying to get back into his own. Unfortunately, the moment the shuttle crashed, his seats landing gear broke, causing him to fly out of it.

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are seen watching as Dooku puts his hand outside the cell bars and begins using the Force to lift a plate of food and a knife.

"Don't you think our priority should be escape first eat second?" Anakin asked the Sith in irritation as they watched the food come towards them.

_'Oh Anakin, you really need to open your mind a little bit.'_ Naruto thought to himself, already seeing what Dooku was doing, which he had to give him credit for.

"Do control your protégés insolence so I can concentrate Kenobi." Dooku said as he dropped the plate, but continued to use the Force to lift the knife that was on the plate.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Control your insolence, the Count is concentrating." Obi-Wan stated, making Anakin and Naruto grin.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the old man to throw his back out, now would we?" Naruto quipped, making the two chuckle.

Dooku ignored the three Jedi as he positioned the knife in front of the key slot and stabbed it inside, opening the doors in front of them.

"Well done, if I do say so myself." Dooku stated as he looked around for any guards.

"Most impressive." Obi-Wan stated as he, Anakin, and Naruto followed Dooku.

"Don't flatter him yet, we're still not out of the woods yet." Naruto pointed out, getting nods from Anakin and Obi-Wan as they walked down a random hallway.

**(Dosher Field)**

Jar Jar, Stone, and the remaining clones are seen walking out of the crashed shuttle.

"Mesa no seeith Senator Kharrus." Jar Jar said, looking for the senator.

"Pilots are dead!" One clone called from over the destroyed cockpit.

"Sir, over here. I found the senator." Another clone stated, showing them the lifeless body of Kharrus.

"Oh no, he can't be dead." Jar Jar sadly.

"We've got to figure out a way to contact Coruscant." Stone stated.

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are seen following Dooku down a hallway.

"We do… know where we're going, don't we?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, because I've got the feeling that we're lost." Naruto stated.

"Hush you two." Obi-Wan scolded them before turning to Dooku. "Do we know where we're going?"

"Quiet." Dooku whispered before knocking out a guard standing in front of a locked door. "Brought this way when I was captured, it was opened then."

"Hey, I found the door key." Naruto whispered before handing it to Anakin, none of them noticing Pilf nearby watching them before going off to warn someone.

"This is the way to the hangar." Dooku stated as they stood in front of a door.

"Yes, but are you sure it's safe?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin put the key in the key slot.

"Key works." Anakin whispered.

"Is it safe?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Of course it is." Dooku answered, just as the door opened to reveal several pirates in the hall, who aimed their blasters at them all.

"Crap." Naruto said before they turned around and found more pirates points their weapons at the four of them.

Later, Naruto, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku are in their cell again with Hondo circling them.

"What were we thinking? Following a Sith Lord." Anakin said in irritation.

"What to do, what to do, what to do? I don't want to kill you… per say. Especially you Naruto. In fact, you seem like decent fellows, even you Count. This is just business, and once I get my money, we can go back to being friends. It's very simple. Now try not to complicate things by breaking out again." Hondo said, beginning to leave the room.

"I've got a better idea Hondo. You let me go, you let my friends go, give us Dooku, you get to keep keep your money and I don't break your nose, that I oh so want to right now. Sounds like a smart option to me." Naruto said with a threating grin on his face that almost scared Hondo.

"Heheh, sorry Naruto, but threats won't do you any good." Hondo said before walking off.

"We have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom." Obi-Wan stated.

"For once, I agree with you." Dooku agreed.

**(Dosher Field)**

While Jar Jar and a clone are busy stacking rocks on Kharrus' body, Stone speaks to the other two clones that are working on the homing beacon.

"Any luck repairing the homing beacon?" Stone asked.

"No sir." One clone answered.

Stone then turns to see Jar Jar and the clone finishing with the dead senators grave.

"Yousa find rest senator. Thosen with good in their heart… always passen too soon." Jar Jar said sadly as he stabbed Kharrus' staff into the rocks.

"Sir, with the death of Senator Kharrus, are you now in command of the mission?" One clone asked.

"Technically… no." Stone answered.

"Then uh, who is?" The clone asked.

"Representative Binks is the highest ranking person here." Stone answered.

"We be missen you senator." Jar Jar said sadly.

"Sir, this place is dangerous, look. Those geysers are spitting out acid." The clone next to Jar Jar stated, showing that some acid drops hit his arm and slowly ate away at it.

Nearby, some Skalders ran away from a geyser just before it exploded.

"Desa beasties don't like the geysers neither." Jar Jar pointed out while the clone walked over to Stone.

"What is it sergeant?" Stone asked.

"How are we going to deliver the ransom to the Jedi and get Count Dooku back?" The clone asked, making Stone think.

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto, Anakin, and Dooku stand back and watch as Obi-Wan uses the Force to manipulate the guard in from of their cell.

"You do not want to stand guard." Obi-Wan said, waving his hand.

"I do not want to stand guard." The pirate repeated.

"You want to deactivate the cell bars and… go out drinking." Obi-Wan said, waving his hand again.

"I want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking." The pirate repeated again before doing as he said and walking off.

"Not bad." Anakin stated as the four of them walked out.

"Oh yes, most impressive Master Kenobi." Dooku said sarcastically.

"Don't get too confident. That's not gonna buy us much time before Hondo finds out that we escaped again." Naruto stated.

"He's right, we need to get out of here before that happens." Obi-Wan said as they walked off.

**(Dosher Field)**

As Jar Jar and the clones are working on fixing the homing beacon, the Gungan hears something coming their way.

"Whasa dat?" Jar Jar asked as they turned to see Turk and some of his pals heading towards them on speeder bikes.

"Think this is trouble sir?" One clone asked.

"They could be the ones we're supposed to deliver the ransom to." Stone stated as he and the clones put their helmets on.

"Or daysa da ones dat be shooten us down." Jar Jar pointed out as the pirates pulled out blasters and started firing on them.

"You're right Binks. Incoming! Form a circle!" Stone ordered, the clones doing as told, firing on the pirates while Jar Jar jumped and ran around, avoiding shots.

"Ugh, there's not enough cover out here!" Stone groaned out as he continued to fire.

"They're cutting us off from the shuttle!" One clone yelled.

"We've got to regroup!" Stone stated.

Just then, the pirates began tossing detonators at near the clones and Gungan.

"Follow me, let's hide!" Jar Jar said, running towards a large geyser.

"Come on men!" Stone ordered as they followed Jar Jar and jumped inside the geyser.

"Where'd they go?" One pirate asked.

"I dunno, maybe they fell in the crater." Turk said before turning to some of the others. "Find the spice."

"Should we look for the clones in the crater?" The other pirate asked.

"Get back here. Once that geyser goes off, they're broiled." Turk stated.

Meanwhile, Jar Jar, Stone, and the others are seen standing near the edge inside of the geyser getting to their feet.

"We're not gonna last long in here." Stone stated.

"Don't worry, as long as dose beasties are up dare, we're safe. When day wun, we wun." Jar Jar said, pointing up at some Skalders. "See? Mesa knew it was safe since the beasties are nearby."

Just as Jar Jar said that, the Skalders ran away from the geyser.

"Uh oh." Jar Jar said before they all climbed out of the geyser, Jar Jar just barely making it thanks to Stone.

"Come on, let's go!" Stone yelled.

They soon ran back to the destroyed shuttle.

"Commander, you were right. The ransoms gone." A clone stated.

"Um, I suggest we stay here and wait for the Republic to send a rescue party." Stone suggested.

"Wesa can't wait." Jar Jar argued.

"We don't have much choice." Stone argued back.

"Annie, Obi, and Naru are waiting for us to deliver the spicen." Jar Jar stated.

"Those pirates are on speeders, how're we gonna catch them?" Stone questioned.

"Mesa be haven idea." Jar Jar said confidently.

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku are seen sneaking down the hall, though said Sith is slowing them down.

"Hurry it up Dooku." Obi-Wan said before they ducked behind some crates while a pirate guard passed by them.

"You should be more patient Master. After all, the Count is an elderly gentleman and doesn't move like he used to." Anakin quipped.

"Yes, Master Yoda is older then him, but still moves faster then his old padawan does now." Naruto joined in, making Anakin chuckle.

"I suppose you're right." Obi-Wan agreed with amusement in his voice.

"I would kill you three right now if I did not have to drag your bodies." Dooku stated in obvious anger.

However, an alarm started blaring, forcing them all to start running. As they ran, Naruto quickly knocked down a door that led outside.

"Now we just have to get beyond that wall." Obi-Wan stated.

"Let's go." Naruto said before running at a fast pace before jumping and taking Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku with him.

Naruto quickly added chakra to his feet and began running up the wall, though he was having a hard time at doing so due to the combined weight of the two Jedi and Sith.

"This is not going well." Anakin said as he, Obi-Wan, and Dooku held on to the line that connected the four of them while Naruto tried running up the wall.

"You're telling me, you guys weigh a ton damn it!" Naruto yelled while gritting his teeth, trying to keep them from falling while pirates fired at them.

A stray shots soon hit the line that held Dooku, but just before he could fall to the ground below them, Obi-Wan caught him. Unfortunately, this made Naruto almost lose his footing on the wall as he neared the edge.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!" Anakin yelled at the two behind him.

"You guys are too heavy… I can't do it. Drop Dooku!" Naruto yelled just as he got to the top of the wall, only to have Hondo there with a blaster pointed right at his face.

"I guess this means we're no longer friends Naruto." Hondo stated, making the blonde groan at being captured again.

"Oh fuck." Naruto groaned out.

**(Dosher Field)**

Jar Jar and the clones are seen riding on Skalders, while also avoiding geysers. Soon, Stone spots the pirates.

"Look, there they are." Stone said, pointing directly in front of them.

"Giddy up." Jar Jar said, kicking his Skalder to move faster.

Soon, the clones and pirates were firing between each other. Though, the pirates were the only ones getting killed either hit by blaster fire or geysers that erupted under them. Soon, one geyser got the guys who were carrying the spice, making the spice land in from of Jar Jar and the clones while Turk and what was left of his men drove off.

_'Damned Republic. As soon as I get back, I'll just tell Hondo that they sent an army without a ransom to free the Jedi. Yes, he's bound to believe that.'_ Turk thought as he drove off into the distance.

"Let 'em go sir, we got the spice back." Stone stated.

Soon, after tying the spice on to the Skalders, Jar Jar and the clones look for the pirate base.

"Right, now that we have the spice we need to find the compound. Anything to the south?" Stone asked, getting on the back of Jar Jars Skalder.

"Nothing sir, who knows where that pirate stronghold is from here." A clone looking through a scope answered before seeing something in the distance. "Well look at that, power lines. Heh, they must lead somewhere."

"Theresa power, theresa be people too." Jar Jar stated before they road to where the power lines led.

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku are seen back in there cell, trying to think of a new plan. "We have to find a way out of here before before Senator Kharrus and Jar Jar arrive or we'll look like fools." Obi-Wan said, trying to think of something.

"Oh trust me, we already look like fools." Naruto stated, making everyone turn to him. "What?"

"If you have a plan to get us out of here already, now's the time for it." Anakin stated.

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders before he sat on the ground and removed his boot before turning it upside down, causing a small, thin blade to fall out and putting his boot back on. Naruto quickly used it to cut through his bindings before doing the same with a surprised Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"You could've done that at any time and yet you choose to do it now? Why?" Anakin asked annoyed.

"Well, you never asked me for a plan until now. You should really keep in mind that I used to be a shinobi before I was either a Sith or Jedi. Honestly, did you think that I would come here unarmed? Not a chance in hell." Naruto explained, getting a nod from the two Jedi.

"And what of me?" Dooku asked.

"Oh, you? You stay here while we brake out. As if I'm going to free you." Naruto answered before turning to the door. "And since my hands are free."

Naruto crossed his hands into a hand sign and created two shadow clones of himself. They looked at each other before walking and standing on either side of the door. Just then, three pirates walked in with one steping in front of the other two, who were quickly grabbed by the shadow clones and knocked out. This got the last guys attention and turned to see two other Naruto's standing before him. The real Naruto quickly Forced pushed the last guy out of the cell and into the outside wall, knocking him out while the shadow clones expelled.

"And that's how you brake out of a cell. Now, are you two going to keeping looking at me in shock or are we gonna escape while we can?" Naruto asked the surprised Jedi, who quickly regained their composure.

"Remind us not to make an enemy out of you Naruto." Obi-Wan said before he and Anakin walked out of the cell.

Naruto then turned to Dooku.

"Don't go anywhere gramps, you're still coming back with us." Naruto stated before walking out and closing the door behind him, ignoring Dooku's glare.

**(Near The Pirate Base)**

Jar Jar and Stone are seen watching out for more pirates before Jar Jar see's something coming their way with the scope.

"Dare be some bombad clankens coming thisa way." Jar Jar stated.

"Eh, uh, what? Bombad clankens?" Stone asked in confusion.

"Uh huh, right dare." Jar Jar answered as he gave the scope to Stone.

"Where?" Stone asked, looking through the scope.

"Dare. No, over dare. Dare." Jar Jar said as he pulled Stone around, who soon saw pirate tanks coming their way.

"Oh, you're right, bombad clankens." Stone stated before hid behind the rocks for cover. "Representative Binks, we're going to need your services for… this part of the mission."

"Whosa? Mesa?" Jar Jar asked.

"Yes sir, you are senator representative. We need you to go out there and negotiate with the the pirates." Stone explained, making Jar Jar think for a moment.

"Mesa no liken dis idea, but I think isa what Senator Kharrus woulda dosa." Jar Jar said before walking towards the tanks.

"He's probably gonna get himself killed." One clone stated.

"Don't worry, he's smarter then he looks." Stone said before they readied themselves for attack.

**(Pirate Base)**

Naruto, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are seen running down a hallway avoid blaster fire before entering the banquet hall, where Hondo and more of his men turned to them.

"I take it the Republic didn't arrive with the ransom?" Obi-Wan asked, making Hondo's men all laugh as they pointed their blasters at them.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Your Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord." Hondo answered, confusing the three Jedi.

"They didn't show?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh no, they did, they did show… with a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me, Hondo!" Hondo exclaimed.

"That can't be right." Anakin stated.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hondo asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, we're calling you an honest to goodness man. Of course we're calling you a liar." Naruto answered sarcastically.

"You ruin our friendship Naruto, you and your friends reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now you're going to insult me!" Hondo yelled in anger.

**(Near The Pirate Base)**

Jar Jar is standing in front of the tanks before they stop right in front of his face.

"What are you supposed to be?" The pirate in the center tank asked.

"Mesa Representative Binks, mesa comen to deliver the spicen." Jar Jar answered.

"Where's the army Turk reported?" The pirate asked his comrade on the right.

"Dunno. Let's fry this one and look around." The second pirate stated.

"No, if he's a representative, he might be worth something as well." The center pirate stated before turning to Jar Jar. "You, Representative Binks, we'll take you to your Jedi friends so you can… negotiate, hahah."

"Okeey doke." Jar Jar said before climbing on to the tank, only to slip cause the pirate to crash into his comrade on the right, sending him into the power lines in a explosion that destroyed the other powers. "Oops! Oopsy! Sorry!"

**(Pirate Base)**

Before anything else could be said, the power went out throughout the hold base, surprising everyone.

"What the? What happened to the power?" Hondo questioned confused.

At this, Naruto quickly ran at the pirate captain, avoiding blaster fire that came at him before using the Force to pull Anakin's, Obi-Wan's, and his lightsabers out of Hondo's coat, catching his own and tossing Anakin and Obi-Wan theirs, who quickly ignited them while Naruto cut Hondo's blaster in half before kneeing him in the gut. Naruto quickly grabbed him and held his red blade to the pirate captains neck while his men aimed at Naruto.

"Hold your fire!" Hondo ordered, making his men lower their weapons. "Naruto, my friend, can't we talk about this?"

"You lock me and my friends up in a cell, you try to ransom us off for more money, and now you're going to beg me to not kill you. Sorry, but that's not going to happen. So long as I have you like this, your men won't attack us." Naruto stated as he, Anakin, and Obi-Wan started moving toward the door.

"What chance do you really have Jedi? Now let me go, and I might let you live." Hondo stated.

"You're in position to be making threats Hondo." Naruto stated.

"Approach us and he dies Anakin stated as they exited out of the door, but found tanks waiting for them.

"Looks like your forces were destroyed Jedi." Hondo said arrogantly, only to be surprised when a Gungan appeared out of the seat.

"Annie! Obi! Naru!" Jar Jar said happily.

"Jar Jar?" Anakin said confused but relieved.

Later, the Jedi, clones, and Jar Jar are seen leaving Florrum in the Twilight. Unfortunately, Dooku had escaped once again, which pissed off Naruto and everyone else. Naruto warned Hondo to watch out for Dooku's return and the good captain was even kind enough to say that the blonde was welcomed back anytime, which the blonde accepted. All in all, it was one heck of a mission.

**To Be Continued… **

**Done and done. Now that Naruto has info to go on, what will happen? Read and find out! Those of you wondering how far this story will go, all the way to season five after Maul is defeated by his master, but before Ahsoka is framed for something she didn't do. Now, remember to read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**This another random chapter for our favorite blonde. In this, Naruto and Master Yoda go to the location Dooku gave to the blonde, the LiMerge Building. Unknown to them, Ahsoka snuck on to their ship without their permission and is caught up in a fight between them and Darth Sidious and his newly created EG-05 Jedi Hunter droid.**

**What will happen? What will the Jedi find? What will they all learn in the end? Read and find out! Also, to know what the droid looks like, type in the name and you'll see. I can't describe how it looks, but trust me it's awsome.**

**Also, Delta Squad will show up in season two during the second battle of Geonosis. I figured that since their job is to destroy everything in sight, unleash them and Naruto on the bugs. After all, both Commander Cody and Captain Rex are in the episodes for that battle, it's only fare if Naruto's team shows up.**

**Lets start the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Belly of The Beast

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto is seen walking back and forth in the sewer that is his mindscape in front of a the cage that held Kurama, who was watching him the whole time.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Naruto repeatedly asked himself as he continued to pace back and forth.

**"Calm down kit, you're acting like you committed some crime or something."** Kurama said, getting tired of watching his host pace around.

"I know Kurama, but ever since Dooku told me that Sidious had a secret base here on Coruscant, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind." Naruto said, stopping his pacing.

**"Well kit, the only thing you can do is tell the Jedi Council."** Kurama stated.

"That's just it Kurama, if I do tell them, they'll send someone to checkout the LiMerge Building. Dooku couldn't find anything himself and he was trained by Yoda. The only one who could find something out about Sidious or his plans is me." Naruto stated.

**"True, but you can't go to this place alone. You and I both know that Sidious wouldn't be dumb enough to leave anything on who he is or even his plans unprotected, you need to bring someone for help."** Kurama stated, getting a nod from Naruto.

"You're right Kurama, and I know just the Jedi to ask for help." Naruto said before leaving his mindscape.

**(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto is seen in a meditative position before his eyes opened with a smile on his face before he stood up and walked toward his door.

"Time to pay Master Yoda a visit." Naruto stated before leaving.

**(Jedi Temple: Quarters Hallway)**

Ahsoka is seen walking down a hallway in the dorms area of the Jedi Temple with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to Naruto and ask him out, but she was afraid of being rejected. She, like every other female Jedi she knows, has never been on a date before or even knew how to ask a boy for one. Especially her first and biggest crush, Naruto. Though, she did talk to the one Jedi she did know that went on a date with him, Shaak Ti.

**{Flashback}**

Ahsoka was seen standing in front of Shaak Ti's quraters with a bit of nervousness.

_'What am I even gonna say? What if she doesn't react to kindly to what I say? What if she tells the rest of the council?! No, no, Master Shaak Ti wouldn't do that. I'm just overreacting. Still, just what'll she say?'_ Ahsoka thought before taking a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever is to come before knocking on the door.

"Enter." Shaak Ti's voice sounded from the inside.

Ahsoka opened the door, but was surprised to see Shaak Ti along with Aayla Secura. Both turned to her before Shaak Ti spoke.

"Greetings padawan Tano, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Shaak Ti asked kindly while Ahsoka closed the door behind her.

"Well… you see Master… I was um… just um…" Ahsoka tried to say, but failed miserably, which made both Jedi smile at what she was trying to ask.

"Let me guess Ahsoka, you came to ask Shaak Ti about her date with Naruto and you were wondering how you can ask him out to get a date with him too, am I right?" Aayla asked, making Ahsoka almost face fault.

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know Master Secura?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's here for the same reason as you Ahsoka." Shaak Ti answered, making Aayla blush while Ahsoka looked at her in surprise.

"Really?! But aren't you older then him?" Ahsoka asked, making Shaak Ti giggle.

"I'm older then him as well, but that didn't matter to him whatsoever. I asked him if my age bothered him, but he said that it didn't. I even asked him if he could guess my age and he surprised me by saying twenty-five. Heh, I'm actually thirty-five, but it was very thoughtful of him to think of me so young. In short, he told me that age doesn't matter to him, only my feelings are important." Shaak Ti explained, not bothering to hide her blush at the memory.

"Hmm, so age doesn't matter to him? That's good, but how do either Ahsoka and I ask him out?" Aayla asked with an agreeing nod from Ahsoka.

"Simple, do as he did with me, just walk up to him and ask him." Shaak Ti stated, getting thoughtful expressions from both before they nodded.

"Okay, but aren't you mad that two other women want to go out with him?" Ahsoka asked, making Shaak Ti smile.

"Not at all. Naruto is very… special, so to speak. I can tell that he's felt something towards both of you and I cannot tell him who to love. His heart is big enough for more then one woman, so I'm more then willing to share him." Shaak Ti stated, making both women smile before they left.

**{Flashback End}**

After that talk, Ahsoka and Aayla had agreed that if Naruto had feelings for both of them, then to share him, but whoever found him first got to ask him out. They soon went their separate ways, the Twi'lek saying something under her breath about needing to find a sexy dress. Not wanting to be outdone, Ahsoka immediately went looking for Naruto.

"Okay, since Master Secura is busy looking for a dress, I'll find Naruto and ask him out first. Now I just need to find him." Ahsoka said to herself.

She didn't have to look long before finding said blonde. She was about to call out to him before watching him knock on the door to Master Yoda's quarters. He soon entered and closed the door behind him.

"That's odd, why would Naruto go to Master Yoda's quarters? I've got to check this out." Ahsoka said before walking to the door and put her ear to it and listened in.

**(Yoda's Quarters)**

Naruto is seen sitting in front of Yoda, who is sitting in front of him calmly.

"Something to discuss have you Uzumaki?" Yoda asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes Master, on my last mission, I spoke to Dooku about his master. I didn't get much information out of him, but he did inform me about a hidden base here on Coruscant that was under his control. I do believe that if we were to go to this place, then we would be able to figure out what Darth Sidious is planning and even find out who he is. I was thinking of going alone, but decided against. That's why I came to you for assistance." Naruto explained, making Yoda think on his words.

"Hmm, if correct you are Uzumaki, end this war we can. Right you were to come to me for help. To this hidden base we shall go. Leave at once we will." Yoda stated before standing, Naruto doing the same.

"Good, because I want to find out just who Sidious is and what he's planning. This war has gone on long enough and if there's a way to end it, we'll find it." Naruto stated as he opened the door and they walked out, neither noticing Ahsoka hiding before she came out from around a corner and followed them at a safe distance.

_'I'm not letting either Master Yoda or you do this by yourselves Naruto, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not.'_ Ahsoka thought as she followed them to the south landing platform, where a Jedi shuttle was waiting for them.

As they stepped on the opened ramp and entered the ship, Ahsoka quickly and quietly snuck on without Naruto or Yoda noticing as they started the shuttle and flew to the location that Dooku told Naruto to go to.

**(The Works: LiMerge Power Building)**

Naruto, Yoda, and unknown to them, Ahsoka flew through the city that looked like it was full of nothing but factories that released smoke that almost completely blocked out the sky, decaying buildings that looked as though they'd seen better days, and crimes that didn't look the least bit friendly in any sense of the word. To say that the place looked like hell would've been a complete understatement.

"This place is disgusting, why would anyone on Coruscant not do something about it?" Naruto questioned, hoping to never bring anyone close to him here.

"Been like this since the wars with the Sith it has. Tried to change it for the good we have, but failed we did." Yoda answered, none to happy to be here either.

"So you and the other Jedi just gave up? What kind of order that promises peace can't even bring peace to one place on their planet? Remind me that when I change the Jedi Order and we end this war to bring peace to this place, even if I have to do it myself." Naruto stated as he flew to the LiMerge Power Building and entered it before landing the shuttle.

They soon stepped off of the shuttle. Yoda and Naruto soon stopped at the bottom of the ramp.

"That feeling…" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes, the dark side of the Force it is. Powerful here it is. Right you were Uzumaki." Yoda stated before they started walking down a random hallway.

Ahsoka soon stepped off of the shuttle and, despite the cold feeling she got, followed them quietly, not noticing that a camera was watching all of them the whole time.

**(LiMerge Power Building: Control Center)**

Darth Sidious is seen standing under a large red hologram of the building he was in and watching as Naruto, Yoda, and Ahsoka walked down a darkened hallway with a displeased look.

"So, the Jedi have found my hideout. How displeasing this is indeed. I cannot let them figure out my plans, the Clone Wars haven't gone as far as I want them to yet." Sidious stated before a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "I guess I have no choice but to deal with them properly. Commander, go take care of our uninvited guests if you would."

"Roger, roger." A battle droid said before him and several other battle droids left.

**(LiMerge Power Building: Hallway)**

Back with Naruto and Yoda. The duo are seen walking down the hallway of opened doorways. As they passed them by, battle droids came out of them and followed the two Jedi down the hallway.

"*sigh* Well, I guess it's no surprise that these guys are here is it Master?" Naruto asked Yoda.

"Indeed. Proof they are close to fining something we are." Yoda answered as they continued to walk.

"Do you want to deal with them or should I?" Naruto asked, hand ready to grab his lightsaber and cut the droids up.

"No need there is, deal with them herself she will." Yoda answered, confusing Naruto before Ahsoka appeared behind the droids and cut them up quickly before putting away her lightsaber.

Naruto turned to her in surprise before glaring at her before turning it on Yoda.

"Just how long did you know she was with us?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"Since we got off the shuttle." Yoda answered simply, making Naruto face fault.

"You're just telling me this now! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled before turning to a sheepish Ahsoka. "And ask for you Ahsoka, just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I overheard you speaking to Master Yoda about this place being Sidious's hideout and I couldn't just let you two do this by yourselves without some backup." Ahsoka explained to the two. "If you're mad, I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Yoda.

"Master Yoda, technically speaking, you are the one leading us in this matter. What are we gonna do about Ahsoka?" Naruto asked, making the master rub his chin.

"Take back to the temple too late it is. Continue on we shall, but your responsibility she is." Yoda stated, getting a nod from the two before they continued down the hallway.

As they walked, Ahsoka stole glances of Naruto. Though, he was looking all around them as they walked, like he was expecting something to jump out at them.

"Naruto, are you mad that I'm here?" Ahsoka asked, worried about his reply.

"No Ahsoka, I'm not mad. I'm just… afraid… of what might happen to you. Look, I'm not too comfortable talking to you about this with Master Yoda right here, but-" Naruto tried to say, but an explosion from in front of them shut him up.

They all soon ran down the hallway and came out to a large room with red lights. Looking around, they found that the explosion was an old generator that blew.

"That was close, for a second I thought it was the Sith." Ahsoka said, holding her chest.

"The Sith it may not be, but still danger there is." Yoda stated.

None to soon, several commando droids dropped from the ceiling and surrounded them. Naruto looked at them curiously before a grin formed on his face.

"Heheh, so Dooku really did use my idea and made the commando droids. Nice, he even used the colors that I wanted black and orange. I gotta say, they came out better then I expected." Naruto said, making Yoda and Ahsoka sweat drop at his words.

"Seriously? You came up with these guys? Do you know how dangerous they are?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I do, they were my idea. I'm just admiring my idea in action. Too bad I have to cut them down." Naruto said before he, Yoda, and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers.

Naruto jumped at the droids, who started blasting at them. He cut two in half before using the Force to throw them at three others. Before the three could recover, Yoda jumped on the one between the other two, which made them fire on him, only for Yoda to jump off and cause them to blast there comrade. Ahsoka came up behind them and cut one down while the other jumped away, only for Yoda to appear on his back and cut his head off and jump to the ground. The remaining droids tried to surround them, only for Naruto to create some shadow clones to take care of them and cut them down before they could even fire.

"Well, these guys prove that Sidious is either here or he's got something important hidden here that he doesn't want anyone to find." Naruto stated as he put his lightsaber away.

"Here Sidious is, sense him I do." Yoda stated as he put his lightsaber away and searched for said Sith with the Force.

"Naruto, you've learned under Dooku, any idea why Sidious would be here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably to hide right under his enemies noses. What better place to hide from the Jedi then right under their noses without them being any the wiser? Still, he wouldn't hide here without having a backup plan in case if hideout was ever found by the Republic." Naruto explained as he walked towards an elevator and opens it.

Yoda and Ahsoka see this and walk up behind the blonde. Yoda stops before holding his head, making the two turn to him.

"You okay Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked worried.

"Close to Sidious we are. Sense his dark presence I do. Take us to him, this will." Yoda said, pointing at the elevator.

"In that case, what waiting for? The moment faster we find Sidious and stop the better." Naruto stated as they walked inside and the doors closed behind them.

Unknown to them, a cloaked figure was hiding in the shadows of the room they were in and watched them leave with glowing red eyes.

(LiMerge Power Building: Control Center)

The elevator soon came to a stop and the doors opened. Naruto stuck his head out before turning to Ahsoka and Yoda with a nod, indicating that it was all clear. They all walked out and into a very large room.

The room was fairly large with windows all around that overlooked the whole decaying city outside. There were doors that led to platforms outside, one being occupied by a shuttle. In the center of the room a large red hologram of the entire building inside and outside, surrounded by control panels.

"Well, this place just screams dark and creepy." Naruto quipped, trying to lighten the feeling of coldness around them.

Ahsoka walked over to hologram and looked it over before seeing something that surprised her.

"Master Yoda, Naruto! You guys will want to see this!" Ahsoka called, making both Jedi come up behind her. "Look at this. This place has an underground tunnel system and look where it leads."

"It leads to the 500 Republica, the senator housing area of the Republic." Naruto stated, not liking what he saw while Kurama growled from inside his mind.

**_"I know I'm not the only one thinking it kit. This has got to be enough proof that Palpatine is Sidious, right?"_** Kurama asked.

_'No, as much as I would rather say yes, this isn't enough dirt on that old fart. For all we know, it's not him. This unfortunately shows that it could be either him or someone else within the Republic, which makes this harder for us to find them.'_ Naruto mentally answered.

_**"True, but Palpatine is still the most likely suspect, which means we need to watch him more closely then ever."**_ Kurama stated, getting a mental nod from Naruto.

"Whoever Sidious is, within the Republic he is." Yoda stated before an old sinister voice was heard, making them all to turn and watch as Sidious came out of the shadows.

"Good Jedi, good. You found my hideout, got past my security, and even discovered that I'm hiding inside the Republic. I'm impressed." Sidious stated with a grin.

"Darth Sidious…" Yoda said, glaring at the Sith before them.

"Master Yoda, we finally meet." Sidious said before turning to a glaring Naruto and shaking Ahsoka. "Oh, and you brought a weak padawan and a sorry excuse for a Sith."

"Shut your damned mouth you sorry bag of bones! I'm no Sith, I'm a Jedi and you'd be smart to remember that, because I'm the one that's going to destroy you!" Naruto yelled.

"You are more then welcome to try boy, but you will fail and your friends will die." Sidious stated, making Naruto's eyes turn red and slitted.

Naruto was about to run at him, but Yoda stopped him, not noticing the change in the blondes eyes.

"Handle Sidious I will. Deal with his droid Ahsoka and you will." Yoda stated, just as the elevator door opened.

Naruto and Ahsoka turned to see a droid walk out with red eyes and a black cloak over its form. It grabbed the cloak before ripping it off, revealing a droid with red body armor, taloned three toe feet, clawed hands, and a black helmet like head. It quickly threw its arms forward, causing two lightsabers to come out of its wrists before grabbing and igniting the red blades, getting into a fighting stance.

"It's just a droid, Naruto and I can handle it." Stated before drawing and igniting her own lightsaber, Naruto doing the same.

Naruto and Ahsoka charged at the droid and aimed slashes at it, only for it to block them before starting to throw slash after slash their way.

Meanwhile, Yoda and Sidious drew there own weapons and charged at each other. Yoda blocked a slash before jumping backwards on panel before jumping at Sidious, who blocked before jumping to avoid a slash to the legs.

Naruto and Ahsoka blocked slashes that were aimed for their heads. Naruto took the opportunity and slid to the left of the droid and elbowed it in the face, making it stumble back. Ahsoka saw an opening and jumped at the droid. It lifted its lightsaber and blocked her strike. Naruto came at it from the side, but jumped back from a slash that came very close.

Yoda and Sidious traded blows back and forth. Sidious blocked an overhead slash from Yoda, who jumped over him before landing behind the Sith. Before Sidious could turn around, Yoda Force pushed him across the room before running at him. However, the moment Yoda was close enough, Sidious zapped him with Force lightning. With a laugh, he threw Yoda across the room, making him land on the floor in pain. He quickly got back up and blocked a slash from Sidious, trying to push the other back or down.

"Hahahah, give up my little friend, you can't win! The dark side is stronger then you! Just give up and die, hahah!" Sidious yelled.

"Strong the dark side is, but stronger then I it is not!" Yoda yelled back before pushing Sidious off him.

"This… isn't… going well!" Naruto yelled, as he was trying to keep himself from being pushed and cut down by the droid.

"Tell me… about it! This thing… isn't just some junker!" Ahsoka yelled, in the same situation as the blonde.

Naruto was about try and push the droid back, but just before he could, it spun and kicked Naruto right in the with loud cracking sound. Naruto was sent flying into the nearby wall and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Ahsoka yelled, watching in horror as he didn't get back up right away.

Sidious was blocking a slashes from Yoda, but found himself losing ground. He took in his surroundings before his eyes landed on Ahsoka, who distracted by Naruto's downed form. He grinned at this before he shot Force lightning at her, which hit her in the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahsoka yelled in pain and agony before she fell to the ground.

She lifted her head and looked at Naruto, who's glazed eyes landed on hers.

"N-Naruto…" Ahsoka said, trying to reach out to him, only for the droid to come up behind her and place it's foot on her back.

Naruto coughed up blood as he lifted his head, but couldn't find the strength to move.

"D-Damn it… I-I can't get up." Naruto said before his eyes landed on Ahsoka, who was trying to reach out to him, only for the droid to come and place it's foot on her back, keeping her in place and lifted its lightsaber, aimed right for her head.

Time seemed to slow down right in front of Naruto as he watched in horror as the first Jedi he met and loved was about be killed right before his eyes. Yoda was turning to Ahsoka's downed form, but this gave Sidious an opening. He aimed a stab right at Yoda.

_'No, I can't let this happen. I need to stop this. I need to get up. Get up. Get up! GET UP! **GET UP!**'_ Naruto yelled in his mind, just as the Nine-Tails cloak covered his body.

Both red blades were nearing the two Jedi, but just before they could make contact with flesh, a heavy Force started pushing down around the entire. Yoda, Sidious, and Ahsoka were feeling a Force that was unimaginable. Everyone looked at the only person it could have been coming from.

Naruto was on his hands and knees and his entire body was covered in a red energy that slowly took the shape of a three-tailed fox, his head down and eyes overshadowed.

"Naruto?" Ahsoka questioned.

Sidious and Yoda said nothing as they watched in curiosity, surprise, and a little fear. Naruto lifted his head, showing everyone his red slitted eyes, as he glared daggers at the droid, who still didn't take it's foot off of Ahsoka.

"Get off her, you unless excuse for a trash can." Naruto growled out, sending a cold chill down everyone's spin.

"What's this power?" Yoda quetioned. "Felt this power in some time I have not."

Sidious was silent. He might have been a Sith Lord, but even he could still feel fear. The power he was feeling was even more powerful then his deceased master.

Ahsoka didn't know what she was looking at. The once kind and caring Sith turned Jedi that had unknowingly one her heart was now changed into something more dark.

Before anyone could say anything thing, Naruto's hair became untamed, he grew fangs, claws, and his whisker marks became thicker. His eyes became completely red before the energy started to bubble over. His skin started peeling away from his body, making him let out a bloodcurdling scream. Soon, a darkened energy started appearing around him before taking the form of a ball. Before any words could be said, the ball burst, releasing a power wave that destroyed every window around the building and half the city. The droid, Ahsoka, Yoda, and Sidious were all thrown back. They all looked on in shock at what they saw.

Naruto's entire form now looked like a mass of red and black energy in the shape of a fox with four long tails swishing behind his back. His face was all black with nothing but white emotionless eyes and mouth full of long protruding teeth.

"Naruto, what's happened to you?" Ahsoka questioned, as tears started to slide down her orange and white cheeks.

The droid got to its feet and charged the new enemy in front of it. It didn't get far before Naruto raised his arm and, in a flash that not even Yoda could keep up with, slashed the droid into multiple pieces, destroying it before it even hit the ground around him. Sidious saw this in nothing but fear and started running for his ship, only to be stopped by Naruto stretching out his clawed arm and slamming it into the wall in front of the Sith, keeping him from going anywhere.

**"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** Naruto roared, as another arm shot out at Sidious.

The Sith jumped back, but the arm continued to fallow him before slamming into the ground in front of him. He drew his lightsaber and ran at the blonde turned beast. Naruto brought his other arm around to swipe the Sith, only for him to jump over it bring his lightsaber down for a slash.

"Naruto look out!" Ahsoka yelled, but was shocked, along with Yoda and Sidious that his lightsaber didn't go through the blonde.

_'How is this possible? No creature can withstand a lightsaber. Just what the hell am I fighting? This is no Sith nor Jedi. This is a beast!'_ Sidious thought to himself before Naruto grabbed his blade and threw the Sith off of him.

Sidious got back up and dusted off his cloak before glaring at Naruto, who finally retracts his arms.

"I've seen quite enough child, you will die here and now!" Sidious yelled, shooting Force lightning at Naruto.

**"ROOOOAAAAAAR!"** Naruto roared before running at Sidious and knocked him threw the air.

Sidious landed on the ground before he noticed that he was knocked near the exit to his ship. Despite the pain he was in, got up and ran for his ship. He quickly got to the ramp, but saw Naruto running his way. He got on and off the platform in time, while Naruto stopped short of the edge. Ahsoka and Yoda came out and watched what would happen next.

Naruto brought the tips of his tails to his face and started forming a black ball a little bigger then his head out of red and blue energy. The ball then started shrinking until it was the size of a golf ball, which caused a huge force to create a small crater around him.

"Master Yoda, have you ever…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"Seen this power before I have not. Strong in the dark side of the Force it is though." Yoda answered, watching to see what the attack was ment to do.

They were both surprised to see Naruto open his mouth and eat the dark orb, causing him to hit the ground before his body expended. Soon, a light started coming out of his mouth before he unleashed a blast that flew toward Sidious's ship.

Sidious saw this from within his ship before dodging to the side and watching just in time to see the blast erupt into an explosion that could have destroyed half a fleet of cruisers before he jumped into hyperspace.

Yoda and Ahsoka were shocked to see the power Naruto just displayed before Ahsoka turned back to Naruto, who turned back to them. He started walking towards them menacingly. At this, Yoda tried using the Force to push Naruto back, but that didn't even slow him down as he continued to walk towards them. Ahsoka started crying at the sight of her crush.

"Naruto…" Ahsoka said before adrenaline fouled her.

She ran at Naruto, just as he raised his arm, and hugged him as tightly as possible, ignoring the burning on her skin, but making Naruto stop.

"Naruto, please this. This isn't you. Please stop. I know your in there Naruto, so please, come back. Please come back to me Naruto, I love you!" Ahsoka screamed, not releasing the hug for a second or caring that Yoda heard her.

Naruto was as motionless as a statue as he listened to every word the Togruta said. Soon enough, the energy started fading away, Naruto gritting his as it did, though his skin was peeled away. Despite the pain, he hugged Ahsoka back, both staring each other in the eyes.

"Naruto, you're back." Ahsoka said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you really mean what you said?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I did." Ahsoka answered, making Naruto smile.

"In that case…" Naruto trailed off, kissing Ahsoka right on the lips.

Ahsoka was frozen in place as Naruto kissed her before she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck as Naruto wrapped his around her waist. They soon pulled apart and stared at each other lovingly.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you." Naruto stated.

"I've wanted to do that since I saved you." Ahsoka stated.

However, the happy moment was interrupted by a cough from Yoda, making the two turn to him.

"Um…" Both Naruto and Ahsoka were at a loss for words before Yoda smiled.

"Our secret it will be. In time speak to the council about you can. For now, happy for you both I am." Yoda reassured them, making them smile again.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Naruto thanked before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So, I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

Yoda and Ahsoka nodded before they headed back to the shuttle and headed back to the temple. Though, Naruto and Ahsoka held each other's hands the whole time.

**To Be Continued… **

**Boom! Naruto just went ballistic on Sidious, but the cowered still escaped. Well, looks like Naruto has a lot of explaining to do to Yoda, Ahsoka, and the rest of the council. Just how will all of them take the news of Naruto being a Jinchuuiki? Read and find out! No flames please, okay?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars. **

**Naruto is going to talk to Jiraiya about something in case he ever loses control over Kurama's chakra. In that time, he will have already told the Jedi Council about it and see how they and Ahsoka reacts.**

**Also, Naruto is finally going to talk to Riyo about what she said when she was captured and Ahsoka is going to be with them. We'll see how things turn out for them.**

**Now, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Explanations, Growing Harems, and Messages

**(Senate Building: Hallway)**

After the whole incident that occurred at the LiMerge Power Building, Naruto and Ahsoka are seen walking towards Jiraiya's office to explain to him what happened. As they were walking, Ahsoka remembered the conversation they had with Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council once they returned to the temple.

**{Flashback}**

**(Jedi Temple: Council Chambers)**

Naruto, with his skin healed, and Ahsoka are seen standing in the center of the Jedi Council Chambers surrounded by all of the Jedi. They had just explained where they went and what happened, including the part where Naruto lost control, but minus the part about him and Ahsoka kissing. Ahsoka was worried about what they would say once Naruto explained the power he unleashed back at The Works. Naruto though was ready for anything they would say or do. The first person to break the silence in the room was Obi-Wan.

"So, let's see if I have this straight, after receiving the location for a hidden base here on Coruscant belonging to the Sith Lord we've all been searching for from Count Dooku, you informed Master Yoda and you two went to said base, while unknown to you, Ahsoka had come with you, and after dealing with some droids, learned that the LiMarge Power Building was connected to the 500 Republica?" Obi-Wan asked, getting nods from both Naruto and Ahsoka. "I see, and after that, you all faced Darth Sidious, but in that amount of time, Naruto transformed into… something with unimaginable power and attacked the Sith?"

"That's correct Master Kenobi, every word." Naruto answered, making the members among the council murmur, minus Shaak Ti since she already knew his secret.

"If I may Naruto, just how did you come by this power in the first place?" Plo asked.

Naruto was a little uncomfortable telling people about his past and wasn't sure if he could do it now. However, he decided that it was best to tell them now rather then later.

"I might as well tell you all now and get it out of the way. The power Ahsoka and Master Yoda witnessed was from something that was sealed inside of me along time ago known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. You see, I'm what the people of my homeworld call a Jinchuuiki or a demon container." Naruto explained and let the information sink in.

Everyone was surprised by his words and digested them before Adi Gallia spoke.

"That is quite the explanation Uzumaki and we have heard of such a beast along with others known as bijuu or tailed-beasts. However, none of us here have yet to meet such beings. I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that you're story is skeptical." Adi stated, getting nods from all but Yoda and Shaak Ti.

"I see, so you want proof of what I am? Fine then." Naruto stated before closing his eyes. _'Alright Kurama, these guys want proof, so give it to them.'_

_**"You got it kit, and don't worry, I'll give you back your body." **_Kurama stated before focusing his mind.

Naruto's features soon changed. His whiskers became thicker before opening his eyes, showing that they had changed from blue to red with slits. He then smiled at everyone, showing that he had grown fangs.

**"Greetings members of the Jedi Council."** Naruto said with a demonic voice that sent a cold shiver down everyone's spine.

"So, you're this Nine-Tailed Fox that Naruto said was sealed inside of him?" Shaak Ti asked, trying not to look afraid, even when Naruto turned to her.

**"Yes, but please, call me by my name, Kurama. You must be Shaak Ti? Boy, the brat has some pretty vivid dreams about you and several other women."** Kurama stated, making the Togruta master blush, along with Ahsoka.

"Um, Kurama, if you don't mind my asking, why did you make Naruto go on a rampage?" Ahsoka asked.

**"I am sorry about that, but in my defense, it was the brat who tapped into my chakra and took on his four-tailed form. I am his friend now and he has asked me to let him use my power, but I warned him that he had to remove the seal in order to do that. Besides that, I've warned him that if he ever used my power now, he would lose control of himself."** Kurama explained.

"So, he used your power, despite the consequences? Why?" Ahsoka asked.

**"To save you and your little green friend over there."** Kurama answered, making Ahsoka's eyes widen.

_'So regardless of the danger, Naruto used his friends power in order to save me and Master Yoda? Naruto…'_ Ahsoka thought, not sure whether to be happy or upset.

"Kurama, you claim to be Naruto's friend, but I feel the dark side of the Force from you. Care to explain that?" Eeth Koth asked, making Kurama face him.

**"Well sorry if I'm not made of sunshine and unicorn crap, but there's not much I can do about that since I'm made out of chakra separated from a beast that was pure evil when it was around."** Kurama deadpanned.

"Excuse me Kurama, but what do you mean a beast that was pure evil when it was around?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

**"Story for another time. Anyway, Naruto wants his body back, bye for now."** Kurama said before giving Naruto's body back.

"So, anymore questions? Because I'd rather not answer anymore for today." Naruto asked.

"Just one more before we end today's meeting." Mace asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "Can we trust Kurama and you not to turn on us or the Republic in anyway possible?"

"I promise you that Kurama and I won't betray you or the rest of the Republic, you have my word." Naruto said with determination.

"Very well, but remember Uzumaki, if you should ever lose control of yourself again, then the council will have no choice but to either bring you in or put you down, am I clear?" Mace asked, only receiving a nod from Naruto, but worried looks from Ahsoka and Shaak Ti. "Very good, this meeting is dismissed."

**{Flashback End} **

Now, Naruto and Ahsoka are going to go see Jiraiya for help.

"Naruto, are you sure Senator Jiraiya can help us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I'm sure. If I know anything about the man, it's that he can use seals and other stuff to prevent me from going on another uncontrollable rampage." Naruto answered.

"Okay, if you say so. Just a thought, are you ever going to talk to Riyo, I've noticed that you've been avoiding her every time you're here?" Ahsoka asked, making Naruto stutter.

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his blush.

"Come on Naruto, I know you like her. Ever since you rescued her, you both have been avoiding each other. I'm not that attuned to the Force like the council, but no one needs be a Jedi to see you both like each other." Ahsoka explained, making Naruto groan.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to hurt you in any way over it." Naruto stated, making Ahsoka grin.

"Oh, then what about Master Shaak Ti? I know you two went on a date." Ahsoka said, making Naruto stiffen. "Naruto, don't worry, I'm not mad. In fact, I spoke to her about it, and from I could tell, she definitely,over you as well. She also said that she didn't mind sharing you."

"Oh, well… SAY WHAT NOW!?" Naruto yelled in surprise before groaning. "Well, I'm not upset that you guys discussed that without me, but I do wish you told me about it in the first place."

"Are you not happy about us sharing you?" Ahsoka asked worried.

"No, no, that's not it. It's just that it just doesn't sound fair to Riyo since she doesn't know about that." Naruto answered.

"Then when you get the chance, talk to her about. You won't know how she feels unless you ask." Ahsoka stated.

"You're right, but still, are you happy about sharing me?" Naruto asked, making Ahsoka smile.

"Well, if we weren't in public right now, I'd kiss you to give you your answer." Ahsoka answered, making Naruto smirk.

"Heh, well, I guess if you and Shaak Ti are okay with sharing me, just so long as you guys are happy, I'm happy." Naruto stated, making Ahsoka sheepish.

"Well, I'm not the only one that talked to Master Shaak Ti about sharing you." Ahsoka said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, and just who was it? Was it Master Secura?" Naruto asked with sarcastic humor.

"Um, yeah. Yeah it was." Ahsoka answered, making Naruto freeze on the spot.

"I was joking, but since she likes me too, I guess I'm more then happy to get to know more about her first before hand. She agreed to share me too huh? Man, that's four women who've had feelings for me already. Jeez, I must be doing something right if I'm becoming the luckiest man in the galaxy." Naruto said, making Ahsoka giggle at his response.

As they continued walking, Naruto wasn't watching were he was going before accidentally walking into someone, knocking them down.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Riyo." Naruto said as he helped said Pantoran up to her feet.

"Are you okay Riyo?" Padmé asked from the side, who she was obviously talking to before hand.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." Riyo answered, blushing at being so close to Naruto.

"That's good." Naruto said with his own blush.

Ahsoka and Padmé noticed this and smirked at each other before turning back to the two.

"You know what Naruto, I'll go speak to Jiraiya for you while you and Riyo talk." Ahsoka said before walking off, leaving a stiff Naruto, who couldn't think of a way to argue with her.

"Yes, and Riyo, how's about you have Naruto escort you to your meeting. Bye you two, but do try to behave." Padmé said, walking away to, leaving Riyo just as stiff as Naruto.

As Padmé left, she remembered how she had spoken to Riyo about being with Naruto, despite him being a Jedi.

**{Flashback}**

**(Senate Building: Padmé's Office) **

Padmé was just working on the usual paperwork that a senator always works on, mentally cursing since no senator enjoyed doing it because they never got finished, aside from Jiraiya, who somehow always gets his done before a meeting.

Before she could even think about cursing the white haired pervert, a knock was heard at her door.

"Enter." Padmé called, thanking God that she got a break from doing so much paperwork.

The door opened to reveal Riyo, who looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Hello Padmé, can I ask you something important?" Riyo asked.

"Of course, come on in." Padmé answered, allowing Riyo to come and sit down in front of her desk. "What did you want to ask me?"

"W-Well, y-you see… t-there's this… friend of mind was wondering how to talk to guy about his feelings after confessing her own feelings towards him, but the guy has yet to acknowledge them? What do I… I mean she do?" Riyo asked.

Padmé smiled her friend. She knew right away that this friend of hers was her, but she didn't want embarrass herself.

"Riyo, are you asking me to help you find out how a certain guy feels about you?" Padmé asked, making Riyo blush but still nod.

"Yes, ever since I heard about his heroic deeds, I've had the upmost respect for him. When I met him in person, I developed a crush on him. Then when he saved me, I knew that he was the one for me." Riyo said, completely losing herself in her fantasies.

'Well, someone not only has a crush, she's completely in love. I wonder who the lucky bachelor is, not that I can't already guess.' Padmé thought with a grin before speaking. "My, sounds like Naruto is one very impressive man."

Riyo froze at hearing that before turning back to her friend with her whole face red.

"Is it that obvious?" Riyo asked, getting a nod from the Naboo senator. "Okay, yes, I love Naruto, but I don't know if he loves me back. He never told me if he felt the same or not. Does that mean he doesn't? Oh Padmé, what do I do? What do I do?"

"Calm down Riyo. Now listen I'll help you out and I'll even tell you a secret that no one else knows, except R2 and 3PO. Okay, now let's come up with ideas." Padmé said, getting a nod from Riyo.

After awhile, Padmé and Riyo had the idea all planned out. They would look for Naruto and persuade him into taking Riyo out as an escort to meet with a Pantoran chairman for a meal, while in reality, it would just be them on a date. Riyo was more then happy to try the idea.

"Okay, now that I have the date planned out, but what if he does feel the same about me? We wouldn't be able to be together due the Jedi Code." Riyo asked, making Padmé smile.

"That is part of the secret that I'm going to tell you about, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Padmé stated, getting a nod from Riyo. "Okay, you see Riyo, I'm a married woman, but not married to just some random person or a fellow senator. I'm married to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Riyo gasped at this new information. In all her life, she never would've expected her friend to be married to a Jedi.

"You're married to a Jedi? I never would've known this, but why are you telling me?" Riyo asked.

"Simple, because I trust you and I know you want to be with Naruto more then anything. The Jedi Code might frown upon Anakin and I, but neither of us could hide our feelings for each other. Naruto and you are the same, all you have to do is find out if he feels anything towards you and your feelings for each other will show. If he does love you back, then you two choose what happens between you. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. Either way, you'll never know unless you ask." Padmé explained.

"In that case, I promise to keep your relationship a secret and will ask him how he feels." Riyo stated.

"Good, now let's go find him. He might be around here today." Padmé said as they left the office.

**{Flashback End} **

Padmé smiled at the memory as she continued walking.

_'Ah, they remind me so much of Anakin and I. Maybe I should look for him too, in case Riyo and Naruto do work out, we can have a double date.'_ Padmé thought.

Back with Riyo and Naruto. They both were silent before Naruto spoke.

"So, um, Riyo, what did Padmé mean by escorting you to a meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have a meeting with a chairman from my homeworld and I'm to meet him for delicious meal. If you don't mind, could you come with me? After the time I was captured, I'm kinda afraid of being kidnapped again. Especially since that Kakuzu guy is still out there." Riyo answered, still scared of the thought if Naruto hadn't shown up in time.

"Well, I was going to talk with Pervy Sage about something, but since Ahsoka is going to do that, I'm free. So sure, I'll escort you Riyo." Naruto replied, making Riyo smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Riyo said happily, while mentally patting her back.

It wasn't a total lie, she really was still scared of being kidnapped again, senators have to worry about stuff like that constantly. Still, she was happy that she got Naruto to say yes. They soon walked down the hallway to go and meet the good chairman.

**(Senate Building: Jiraiya's Office)**

Jiraiya is seen sitting back in his seat, reading his favorite book, a first edition copy of his Make-Out Tactics series, while he had shadow clones doing all of the paperwork in his office.

A knock was soon heard on his door.

"If you're a beautiful lady, come in. If not, then please come back later unless it's important." Jiraiya called.

The door soon opened to reveal Ahsoka with her eye twitching at the old pervert, who smiled at her.

"Before you say anything that will no doubt get you hurt, I'm here because it's important. It's about Naruto." Ahsoka stated, making Jiraiya become serious.

"What is it? The Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, something worse. I don't think I need to tell you what it is." Ahsoka answered.

"I see, so you know what Naruto is. Let me guess, something bad happened with him and the Nine-Tails chakra, right?" Jiraiya asked, getting a nod from Ahsoka. "I was afraid of this. Very well, come on in and tell me what happened."

Ahsoka walked in and closed the door behind her before noticing the shadow clones doing the paperwork on the other side of the room while Jiraiya sat at his desk as comfortable as possible.

"Really?" Ahsoka deadpanned, getting a shrug from the old pervert.

**(Senate Building: Dining Common) **

Naruto and Riyo had entered the dining common and ordered some food and drinks. As they ate, Riyo was trying to think of a way to start the conversation she wanted to with the blonde, because sooner or later, he'd become suspicious when the chairman didn't arrive.

"Riyo, are you okay?" Naruto asked, getting her attention.

"Yes Naruto, I'm just fine. It's just… well… there is no chairman. That was just a lie to get you alone for a date. I hope you're not mad." Riyo stated, worried about his reaction.

"That's it? Riyo, if you wanted to ask me out, you could've just asked." Naruto stated happily, making Riyo smile.

"I suppose you're right, but I was worried that because you were a Jedi you'd turn me down. Especially since I'm not sure about your feelings towards me." Riyo said, making Naruto blush.

"Well Riyo, it's kinda funny you should say that, because I was going to tell you how I felt since we're alone at the moment." Naruto said, making Riyo blush now.

"Okay. So, since you already know how I feel, what do you think?" Riyo asked, hoping against hope that he loved her back.

"*sigh* Riyo, before I answer that, I should point out that I'm not restricted by the Jedi Code like the rest of the Jedi are, meaning that I'm more then capable to date. However, that doesn't mean that others are. Riyo, what I'm saying is that I feel the same as you do to me, but I also have feelings for several other women, who have pretty much agreed to share me, but unlike you, they're Jedi. Anyway, I do love you back, but I'm not sure if you'll be happy having to share me with others. Especially since those others are Jedi, meaning that if the council finds out, there's no telling what'll happen." Naruto explained, making Riyo think long and hard on his words before stealing her resolve.

"Naruto, I'll admit that I'm not too happy about having to share you, but over time, I feel like I could get used to it, just so long as you love me and show me affection, then I'll be happy. You're the only man for me Naruto and nothing will change that." Riyo stated.

"Really, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Riyo quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking at them before placing her hand on Naruto's cheek affectionately before leaning over the table and kissing him right on the lips. Naruto was surprised for a moment before returning the kiss. They kissed for two minutes before quickly pulling apart, both blushing.

"Does that answer your question foxy?" Riyo asked, making Naruto grin.

"Yeah, I think it does my blue lotus." Naruto answered, making Riyo blush at the beautiful nickname.

"I do wonder though, who all is with you?" Riyo asked.

"Well, since yesterday, it's Ahsoka and after a date Shaak Ti and I guess I can count Aayla since I was told that she talked about Shaak Ti about sharing me. Heh, I must be doing something right if I've got four women sharing me." Naruto stated, making Riyo giggle.

**(Senate Building: Jiraiya's Office)**

Ahsoka had just finished explaining to Jiraiya what happened with Naruto, making the man think in complete seriousness.

"I see, so Naruto reached his four-tails form. I was worried that something like that would happen." Jiraiya stated.

"So, what do we do to prevent it from happening again? I was able to stop him this time, but what if he goes on a rampage again and I'm not around to stop him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Now, now, calm down. You told me that Kurama said that he wasn't ready to control his power yet, so all that he needs is more training in order to do so. Luckily, I know someone who can help him, along with me when I have free time. In the meantime, I have just the thing in case he does lose control of himself again." Jiraiya stated, pulling something out of his pocket and placing it on the desk in front of Ahsoka.

"What is it?" The padawan asked, eyeing the piece of paper with markings on it.

"Simple, it's a chakra-suppressing seal. Since it takes a moment for the Nine-Tails cloak to reach its fourth tail, your job is to place this on Naruto if the cloak forms and the second tail appears. It's the only one have at the moment, meaning that I'll have to make more for your fellow Jedi, so use it wisely." Jiraiya instructed, getting a nod from Ahsoka.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Lord Jiraiya." Ahsoka thanked.

"You're welcome. One thing though, how hot was the kiss?" Jiraiya asked, only to get slapped by a blushing Ahsoka before she started leaving.

"Pervert." Ahsoka muttered before Jiraiya spoke again.

"Okay, for real this time. What do you see Naruto as?" Jiraiya asked seriously, making Ahsoka turn to him.

"If you're asking if I think of him as a monster, you're wrong. I see him as who he is, Naruto Uzumaki and I love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." Ahsoka said with determination.

Jiraiya stared into her eyes for a moment before a smile graced his face.

"That's good to hear, if you had said anything negative about him, I wouldn't have hesitated in destroying you where you stand. Naruto's already had a hard life growing up in the village before he left and was put through an even harder one being trained by Dooku. The last thing he needs is for someone he loves to betray him and break his heart." Jiraiya stated, making Ahsoka curious.

"If you don't mind, what's like for the people of your world that you call Jinchuuiki?" Ahsoka asked, making the old pervert sigh.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it Ahsoka, a Jinchuuriki's life is absolute hell. A Jinchuuiki constantly has to deal with people looking at them differently from everyone else. Treating them like their nothing but a waste of life. Or even treating them like their no even a person and lower then dirt and making them out to be nothing but monsters and Naruto is no exception from any of this. Some people might know what it's like to be alone in life, but no one will ever know the pain of a Jinchuuiki, because all of them are born alone. In short, it's not a very pleasant life for any of them. Especially since none of them had a choice in the matter." Jiraiya stated.

After hearing all of that, Ahsoka felt like crying. People treating others like that all because of what they hold inside of them, it was disgusting, inhuman, and absolutely heartbreaking. What's worse is that it's not like any of them asked to become a Jinchuuiki, but people still treated them like the way Jiraiya said. The thought was just sickening.

"So, that's how Naruto was treated, huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"From what I've heard, yes. Though, he has gained friends as he grew up and even earned a little respect from the village for some of the stuff that he did. So, his life had gotten better until he left. Heh, it really will be a surprise when he returns, because the whole village had mourned his disappearance. Every year, people had thrown a festival in honor of him on the day he disappeared. In short, Naruto was just beginning to make his dream a reality before disappearing. So, I guess you could say that his life was getting better all because of his determination." Jiraiya answered, making Ahsoka smile.

"That's good to know, I'm happy to hear that. Anyway, I've gotta go looking for him. Bye Lord Jiraiya." Ahsoka said before leaving.

"Heh, Naruto, you are one lucky bastard. Maybe I should give Tsunade a call." Jiraiya said before writing down a message, summoning a toad to give it to, and sending it to Tsunade.

**(Hokage Tower: Tsunade's Office)**

Tsunade is seen at her desk doing mountains worth of paperwork, though she did not look very happy. Ever since the disappearance of Naruto, it was like someone had come along and sucked the life out of the entire village and she was no exception. Not to mention that his friends were all just as devastated her, but none more so then Hinata. Ever since Naruto's unknown disappearance, she had locked herself away inside her room and cried for almost an entire month. Every year, she and her friends would all go to Naruto's apartment, hoping he was there, but always got the same result. Empty and full of dust.

Tsunade sighed as she continued to do paperwork, but hoped that one day, Naruto would return and enter her office with usual granny nickname. God, she missed hearing him say that.

_'Naruto, I hope that you return one day, please.' _Tsunade thought, trying to keep the tears back.

She was soon broken from her thoughts by a puff of smoke appearing on her desk and disappearing to reveal a toad with a message, obviously from Jiraiya. Tsunade took the message and read it. Just a few sentences in, Tsunade's eyes widened before tears started streaming down her face. Naruto was alive and with Jiraiya and would visit soon. At this, Tsunade quickly wiped the tears before standing up.

"ANBU!" Tsunade called, making three ANBU appear. "Gather Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and all of their teams. I want them in my office faster then you can think, now!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." The ANBU said in unison before leaving a smiling Tsunade.

_'Naruto, I knew you were alive all these years and now you've returned to us. I couldn't be happier.' _Tsunade thought with the biggest of smiles on her face.

**To Be Continued… **

**Well, looks like Naruto's got a harem, Jiraiya's told Ahsoka about his life and what being a Jinchuuiki is like, and Tsunade and the rest of Naruto's friends know and are going to find out that Naruto's alive. Boy, looks like things couldn't possibly go any better for our favorite blonde, am I right?**

** Anyway, some people have been curious how far this story is going and I guess this was my fault for not being very specific, but it's all the way to season five after Maul is defeated by his master, but before Ahsoka is framed for something she didn't do, meaning that Ahsoka won't leave the order and Barriss won't betray it. Those of you who like them, you are all welcome. Now then, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my loyal readers, Naruto now has Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and Riyo. Next up for the running is Aayla. Naruto is going to his homeworld to see what all has happened since he's been gone and he's bringing Ahsoka, Anakin, Aayla, and Barriss with him.**

**Also, don't worry about Hinata, she's going to get put in the harem because I love her and just can't seeing her with anyone but Naruto. Those of you that like Hinata with other men, I'm sorry if this offends, but come on. She would never fall in love with anyone else no matter what someone writes, says, or imagines, and I doubt that I'm the only person who thinks this.**

**Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

Chapter 16: Returning Home

**(Jedi Temple: Landing Platform)**

Naruto, Ahsoka, and Aayla are seen walking towards the Twilight, while Anakin is already onboard and waiting for them.

"So Naruto, are you happy about returning home?" Aayla asked.

"Yeah, though I'm pretty nervous. It's been three years since I've seen anyone and I'm not the least bit certain how any of them will react when they see me." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, and with a girl on your arm." Ahsoka stated as wrapped her arms around his right one, making Aayla a little jealous before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Actually I think you mean one girl and one woman." Aayla stated, wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm and pressing it into her bust, which made Naruto blush and Ahsoka glare.

Aayla hadn't yet gone a date with Naruto, but they did talk about her sharing him.

**{Flashback}**

**(Jedi Temple: Naruto's Quarters) **

Naruto and Aayla are seen sitting in his room. They had just finished discussing her joining the harem, to which Naruto was making sure she was okay with it.

"So Aayla, are you sure you're okay with sharing me? I don't want to see you hurt or anything." Naruto said, worried about her feelings in the matter.

"Of course I'm sure. Naruto, you have shown me that you are the most trustworthy, strongest, and kindest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in my entire life. I want to be with you more then anything and if I have to share you, then as long as you don't treat me or the others as nothing but sex servants, but as lovers, I won't mind in the least." Aayla answered, making Naruto smile at her.

"Okay then Aayla, just so long as you're happy, I'm happy." Naruto stated before a grin appeared on his face. "Say, since we're going to my homeworld tomorrow, how would you like to go on a date?"

"Heh, I'd love to. See you then foxy." Aayla said before leaving a grinning Naruto.

"Heheh, it's almost like I'm destined to have some of the most hottest women in the galaxy. As a wise man once said, I'm one lucky SOB." Naruto joked before getting ready to leave for home tomorrow.

**{Flashback End}**

Before anything more could be said, two robed arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, which almost scared him before the person spoke up.

"Make that two women Master Secura." Shaak Ti corrected, pressing her bust on Naruto's back, making him blush more.

"Hey there Shaak Ti, coming with us or just coming to say goodbye?" Naruto asked, making the Togruta master giggle at his question before speaking.

"Just coming to see you off and wish you luck with your friends. I know your nervous, but remember that they're your friends and colleagues, they won't see you as anything different." Shaak Ti stated, making Naruto turn his head and steal a kiss from her before smiling.

"Thanks Shaak Ti and don't worry, we'll be back faster then a Jawa can say wootini." Naruto quipped, making the three giggle at his words while Shaak Ti released him and went back inside.

Just as the three were going to leave, a new voice caught their attention.

"Excuse me Uzumaki a word please." Luminara called as she and Barriss walked up to the blonde.

"Um sure. I'll be with you guys in a sec." Naruto said to Ahsoka and Aayla, who nodded before boarding the Twilight. "What's up?"

"I was hoping that you take my padawan with you so that she may learn more about your home. I'm always having her study up on others homeworlds, so I think that this would be an interesting experience for her." Luminara explained, making Naruto raise a brow.

"I-If it's not too much trouble of course." Barriss said, barely keeping her blush down.

"Hmm, alright then, the more the merrier!" Naruto exclaimed, making Barriss release a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank you Naruto." Barriss said before quickly walking and boarding the ship.

"Huh, what's up with her? Is she still afraid of me or something?" Naruto questioned, making Luminara sigh silently.

_'Oh boy, Barriss is too shy of him and Naruto is too oblivious to her. Heh, hopefully those two will get past such weaknesses and find love.'_ Luminara thought, before wishing Naruto good luck and walking off.

Naruto soon entered the Twilight and stood behind Ahsoka's seat.

"So, we ready to go?" Anakin asked.

"Yep! I've given you the coordinates, so let's go!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Soon, they entered space and flew into hyperspace, heading to Naruto's world.

_'Just you wait guys, I'm finally coming home.'_ Naruto thought with a huge smile on his face.

**(Road Leading To Konoha)**

Later, the Twilight came out of hyperspace over Earth. Everyone stood and watched as Anakin and Ahsoka flew towards the planet, Naruto leading them to fly over the forest and land. When the cockpit opened, Naruto was the first one to step out, followed by Ahsoka, Barriss, Anakin, and Aayla.

"Heh, I'm finally home." Naruto stated with a smile.

"So Naruto, which way is your village?" Barriss asked.

"It's just down the dirt road right past those trees over there." Naruto answered, pointing out some trees in front of them. "Just follow me and stay close."

They soon walked down the road and after a while of walking they came to a giant opened gate. When they were close enough, they spotted two people standing at the gate wearing the same attire.

**(Konoha Main Gate)**

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki are seen standing at the village main gate on guard duty as usual. While they were standing around, waiting for nothing to happen like normal, they soon see several people coming up the road. Three of them were different species from other worlds, which they were used to seeing, ever since they joined the Galactic Republic. The other two were humans, but one of them got their attention the most, making their eyes widen in surprise.

"Is that…" Kotetsu tried to say.

"No way, it can't be." Izumo stated as the five people stood in front of them, Naruto smiling at them.

"Yo, long time no see Izumo, Kotetsu! Still chūnin and guarding the gate I see!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto?! It's really you!" The two chūnin exclaimed in surprise at seeing Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

"Yeah, that's right! Naruto Uzumaki is back!" Naruto yelled with a huge grin on his face. "Also, I'd like to introduce you guys to some friends of mine."

"Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka introduced kindly.

"Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you." Anakin introduced politely.

"Barriss Offee, at your service." Barriss introduced with a bow.

"And I'm Aayla Secura, pleasure to meet you." Aayla introduced before finding Kotetsu standing in front of her, his hands clasped around hers.

"Nice to meet you Aayla, I'm Kotetsu Hagane. How about you and I go out tonight?" Kotetsu asked, making everyone look at him like he was stupid, while Naruto gave him a glare.

"I'm flattered Kotetsu, but no." Aayla said simply, making Kotetsu freeze in shock with an imaginary blizzard behind him.

"Don't mind my partner, he's not the brightest of shinobi." Izumo said as he pulled his partner away from Aayla. "Sorry about that, I'm Izumo Kamizuki."

Kotetsu soon got over his shock and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened to you? where've you been all this time?" Kotetsu questioned, making Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Well, it's a pretty long story, but let's just say that I've become stronger then when I was younger. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go say hi to granny and the rest of my friends. Catch ya later you two." Naruto said as he led the Jedi through the gate.

"Heh, yeah, see you around Naruto!" Izumo called.

"Yeah, it's good to finally have you back!" Kotetsu called.

As they're walking, the Jedi behind Naruto look up to see a mountain with five different peoples faces on it. Seeing their awestruck gazes, Naruto smiles before speaking.

"Heh, that's the Hokage Monument." Naruto stated, getting their attentions.

"Hokage Monument?" Barriss asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, it honors the past leaders of my village, the First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth Hokage's." Naruto answered.

"That's amazing. That's actually a very impressive way to remember someone who was no doubt important to everyone." Anakin said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, it really is. And one day, I'll have my face up there along side them when I become Hokage." Naruto said with a truly happy smile on his face. "That's part of my dream. To one day change the ways of the Jedi, bring peace to the galaxy, and become Hokage."

"That's a very big dream Naruto, but you can't expect to make it come true alone, do you?" Aayla asked, making Naruto grin.

"Of course not. I have people that will help me achieve it, one step at a time, no matter what or how long it takes." Naruto stated with determination, making the four smile at his words.

_'You can count on us to be by your side the entire time then Naruto. You have our word.'_ The four Jedi each thought in unison.

"Now come on, I'm sure granny will love to see me after so long." Naruto stated, getting nods from everyone, who quickly followed him.

"Say, Naruto, I'm guessing that the last one on the monument is your current leader. If you don't mind, just how hold is she? Those faces can't be very recent." Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, well, given the fact that I've been gone for three years, I guess she's fifty-five by now." Naruto answered before turning to them. "Just don't mention her age when you see her though."

**(Hokage Tower: Tsunade's Office)**

Tsunade is seen in her office doing paperwork, but unlike she usually is, she's actually smiling. The reason behind this is because she and the rest of the Konoha ten and their respective sensei have finally found Naruto and none of them could be more happier, knowing that sooner or later, Naruto will one of these days come right through those office doors.

"Hey there granny!" A certain voice exclaimed as the person it belonged to burst through the doors without any concern.

Tsunade froze in her writing at the person who entered. Tsunade slowly lifted her head and her eyes widened at seeing the very person who she was thinking of standing there in the center of her office with four other people.

"Naruto… is that really you?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Heh, yep, it's me all right! It's good to *POW*" Naruto began to say, only to receive a monster punch to the face that sent him flying out the door and into the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BRAT!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH SADNESS YOU PUT THE VILLAGE THROUGH SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE!?" An angry Tsunade yelled, scaring the four Jedi standing around her while Naruto stood back up and rubbed his head and face in pain.

"Ouch! Okay, I guess I deserved that." Naruto said as he walked back in.

"Trust me, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that when I heard you were alive and well. I honestly cried before deciding to kill you the moment I saw you." Tsunade stated with her arms crossed. "So, who are your friends Naruto?"

"Heh, these are my fellow Jedi and friends from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his padawan Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, and padawan learner Barriss Offee." Naruto introduced as he gestured toward all of them.

"I see, so you really are a Jedi. I guess everything Jiraiya told me was true then." Tsunade said before smiling at them all. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in The Leaves Tsunade."

While Tsunade introduced herself, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Aayla each had thoughts of their own at seeing her.

_'How can this woman be fifty-five!?'_ Ahsoka thought in surprise.

_'This woman looks younger then even Master Luminara! She must use a very special makeup.'_ Barriss thought in wonder.

_'She's older then me and looks like she's my age! She even has bigger breasts then I do! That's not fair!'_ Aayla mentally cried as she secretly looked at her own breasts, which paled in comparison to Tsunade's.

Naruto noticed this and slyly smirked, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"I know what you guys are thinking, but don't let her appearance fool you, she's older then Jiraiya, but she uses a special jutsu to make herself look younger." Naruto stated, shocking the three females and Anakin.

"WHAAAT!?" The three women yelled in shock.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade yelled as she chased him around the room, trying to smash him into the ground.

After their little amusement at meeting each other, Tsunade sat at her desk while the four Jedi and a bruised Naruto stood in front of her. Naruto had just explained to her what all has happened to him since he met Dooku and disappeared.

"I see, so you've been through quite a lot since becoming a Sith and then becoming a Jedi. You even killed one of the Akatsuki members. I must say Naruto, I'm very impressed with how much you've grown over the years." Tsunade stated, making Naruto and everyone around him smile.

"Thanks grandma Tsunade. Anyway, I just came for a little break from the war and decided to bring some of my friends and show them around the place that I grew up in." Naruto said with his infectious smile.

"So, you're here for a little break from this galactic war huh? Well, I don't see why not. After all, the Separatist Alliance hasn't tried to attack our world yet, so this can be a safe place for you all to stay for as long as you need. Welcome to Konoha, and welcome home Naruto." Tsunade said with a happy smile.

"Heh, thanks granny. I can't tell you how much I've missed home." Naruto stated before he led his Jedi companions out of her office, leaving a smiling Tsunade.

_'My, I can tell that he's gotten stronger, but just in case, I better have Kakashi test him, and Sakura too. Until then, I'll let him enjoy himself.'_ Tsunade thought as she went back to her paperwork.

**(Konoha Streets)**

As Naruto was showing the Jedi around the village, people had started recognizing him, making them all smile at him finally returning. Though, the looks women were giving him made Aayla, Ahsoka, and Barriss glare at them, which was completely unnoticed by Naruto. However, Anakin saw how the three female Jedi looked at Naruto and couldn't resist the smile that formed on his face.

_'Heh, looks like Naruto has three women after him. I'm also glad that one of them is Ahsoka. Though, she might have some competition with Aayla and Barriss.'_ Anakin thought as he watched the three scare off other women looking at Naruto.

As they walked, Naruto bumped into someone, causing them to fall with a yelp.

"Oops, sorry about that, I wasn't-" Naruto stopped speaking the moment he looked down at who he knocked over and it was Hinata Hyuga. "H-Hinata?"

Hinata opened her eyes the second she heard her name and looked up, only for her eyes to widen in complete shock. Standing over her was the one she loved since they were younger, Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto? I-Is that r-really you?" Hinata asked shyly, making Naruto smile.

"Heh, yeah! It's been awhile." Naruto answered before noticing that tears appeared in her eyes. "H-Hinata, what's wrong?"

"I've… I've missed you so much!" Hinata exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Naruto as if he would disappear.

Naruto and his friends were surprised by this, but the Jedi stayed silent as they watched Naruto wrap his arms around the crying girls waist, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry I left Hinata and I'm even more sorry that I made you feel this way. I promise to make it up to you and everyone else that missed me." Naruto stated firmly.

"You being back is enough for me Naruto and I couldn't be happier." Hinata said as they broke the hug. "I-I'm sorry, it's just… been so long since me or anyone else last saw you."

"It's okay Hinata, I understand and don't blame you for crying." Naruto stated as gave Hinata a reassuring smile, making her blush.

"Thank you Naruto. So, who's your friends?" Hinata asked, trying to distract him from her blush.

"These are some of my friends from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; Anakin, Ahsoka, Aayla, and Barriss. Guys, this my friend Hinata." Naruto introduced one another.

"Nice to meet you all." Hinata said kindly.

"You too Hinata." Ahsoka said as she walked to Naruto wrapped her arms around his right arm, which made Hinata secretly uneasy.

"Naruto, if you don't mind, you promised to spend some time with me for a while, so how about we all separate here and meet back at your apartment later? I'm sure everyone would like to explore more of your home." Aayla said, wanting to get to her date with Naruto now that she had the chance.

"Yes, and I'd like to see what the people of your world are capable of, in case the Separatists should ever attack. It's just a precaution for your worlds safety." Anakin stated.

Naruto thought for a second before nodding.

"Alright, that makes sense. The last thing I'd want is to see my people and others of my world fighting in this war. Ask for you Aayla, I did promise to spend time with you, so I'll do it." Naruto stated, before turning to Hinata. "If you don't mind Hinata, could you show Ahsoka and Barriss some of the best relaxing places around the village? They look like they need help relaxing, even without having to worry about the war at the moment."

"Sure Naruto, I'd be happy to. I know just the place too, the hot springs. They're the best in helping people relax." Hinata stated.

"That sounds like fun. It'll be nice to spend some time in a hot spring and relax." Ahsoka stated, more then willing to release the built up tension in her body.

"Indeed, it will also be nice not having to worry about droids or missions for as long as we're here." Barriss said in agreement, happy to finally have a vacation from either training or the war.

"Alright then. Hinata knows where my apartment is, just follow her when you guys are all done. Ask for you Anakin, just be patient. Knowing granny, she's bound to want to see how much stronger I've gotten, so she'll probably test me somehow later. For now, just go around the village and take in the sights." Naruto explained to them all, getting nods from them before they all went there separate ways.

**(With Naruto and Aayla)**

"So Naruto, have you thought of a place to go for date?" Aayla asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've decided to take you to the movies. Heh, after all, you don't seem the type to go somewhere fancy or wear a dress." Naruto answered, making Aayla smile.

"You know me so well." Aayla stated.

After walking for a bit, they made it to the Konoha Moive Theatre. They walk up to the guy selling tickets and he speaks to them.

"Hello sir, and what will it be?" The guy asked.

"Hmm, what's the latest movie out today?" Naruto asked.

"The latest one is Warm Bodies." The guy answered, pointing to a poster of a tall zombie guy holding flowers up to a girl, both looking into each other's eyes with a heart around them.

"That looks like an interesting movie." Aayla stated.

"Yeah, in that case, two tickets for Warm Bodies." Naruto stated, getting a nod from the guy.

After paying for their tickets, buying some popcorn and drinks, they went and grabbed their seats and the movie began.

**(Land of Fire Boarder: Village)**

While civilians are seen walking through the streets, none of them noticed Kakuzu standing in the shadows of an alleyway.

"So, you're the one that I'm supposed to meet?" Kakuzu asked, making Ventress appear from down the alley with a cloak hiding her appearance.

"Yes, and you must be Kakuzu? Count Dooku has told me about you. He made it clear that you were perfect for this mission. I trust you are well aware of the plan?" Ventress asked the Akatsuki member.

"Yes, the plan is to help the Separatists attack the Five Great Nations of Earth, starting with the Land of Fire's Hidden Village, Konoha. Once the planet is under the Separatists control, the Republic won't stand a chance against the power of the shinobi of this world." Kakuzu stated, making Ventress nod at his understanding.

"Good. Then let's get moving. Our forces are ready to advance toward the village." Ventress said as they both jumped over the roof tops and headed into the forest, where a battalion of battle droids awaited orders from the two leading them.

'Perfect. Once Earth belongs to the Separatists, the Republic won't stand a chance. Clones fighting droids is one thing, but shinobi are more skilled, faster, and have powers that no other beings in the entire galaxy have. This war is about to become a blood bath.' Kakuzu thought as he started leading the droid army towards Konoha.

**(With Naruto and Aayla)**

Naruto and Aayla are seen walking out of the movie theatre together, the Twi'lek on his arm lovingly.

"I really enjoyed the movie Naruto." Aayla stated, making Naruto grin.

"I'm happy to hear that Aayla." Naruto said kindly before noticing that it was getting dark out. "Hmm, I think it's time to get to my apartment before it gets dark."

"I suppose you're right. Though, you do deserve a gift for taking me on this date." Aayla said before leaning in toward Naruto.

"Oh, and what gift might that be?" Naruto asked, playing dumb as he leaned in as well.

Just as their lips where inches apart, a loud crash was heard from an alleyway nearby before a woman's voice was heard.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Naruto and Aayla looked to each other before bolting into the alley. What they saw was a green skinned Twi'lek girl wearing a tattered cloak, who was no older then Naruto, being cornered at the other end of the alley by a much older Twi'lek male, who was wearing expensive looking robes, and two Nikto's wearing light armor.

"You have nowhere to go girl, just come back quietly." Bib Fortuna said with a sick grin on his ugly face as the two Nikto guards aimed there blasters at the Twi'lek girl.

"No! please! I don't want to go!" The girl yelled in fear as the three stepped closer toward her.

Naruto and Aayla had seen enough and decided to step in.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you three think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled, getting the fours attentions, the girl looking to him and Aayla with a hopeful expression.

Bib turned to them with a scowl on his face, his guards doing the same, though Naruto saw the two looking at Aayla with perverse smiles, which only made Naruto glare at them.

"I am the almighty Jabba the Hutt's majordomo Bib Fortuna and this girl is to be a gift to him. She will entertain, service, and pleasure him as he pleases for the rest of her life. She escaped our ship while we were refueling when she ran off. Now, unless you're going to help, be gone with you." Bib said arrogantly, thinking that the blonde would just walk away along with the other Twi'lek with him.

"Why you…" Aayla growled as she stepped forward, only for Naruto stop her.

"I'll handle them Aayla. These bastards came into my village and think they can do whatever they want. I'm not going to stand for that." Naruto said firmly as he walked towards the three.

"What are you two idiots waiting for? Blast him!" Bib ordered the two guards.

Naruto ran at the three, the guards missing every shot. He stopped in front of the first guard and delivered a kick that sent him flying and hitting the wall behind him hard, knocking him out. Just as the other guard tried to aim his blaster at Naruto, the blonde grabbed his wrist and twisted it. The guard yelled in pain before Naruto punched him in the face hard enough to not only knock him out, but lose few teeth. Naruto then turned to Bib, who was sweating in fear. He tried to hit Naruto, only for the blonde to duck and kick his feet out from under him. The Twi'lek fell hard, but before he could even raise himself up, Naruto grabbed him by the throat and brought the older make to eye level.

"Don't you ever think that you can come to my village, my home, and think that just because you're Jabba's yes man you can do whatever you want. Now, apologize to the girl." Naruto ordered firmly as he made Bib look at the awestruck Twi'lek girl.

"O-Okay, okay, I-I'm sorry. N-Now please, l-let me go." Bib gasped out.

Naruto threw him against a wall and looked up to see two ANBU drop down to where everyone was, surprising Bib, Aayla, and the unknown Twi'lek behind Naruto.

"Just how long were you guy's watching?" Naruto asked the two.

"Sorry about that, we arrived just before you showed up." The tiger masked one answered.

"We were about to jump in, but it looked as though you had it under control." The hawk masked one stated before turning to Bib. "Now, to take care of this one and his pals."

The two ANBU grabbed Bib and the two Nikto guards before turning to Naruto.

"Good job Naruto and welcome home." Tiger said, making Naruto smile at them before they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I'm guessing that was the elite shinobi you told me about?" Aayla asked.

"Yeah, the ANBU Black Ops. They're pretty good at what they do. Now…" Naruto said as he walked over to the green skinned Twi'lek. "Are you okay miss…"

"Oola, and yes, I am now. Thank you so much for your kindness mister…" The now named Oola trailed off, wanting to know the name of her savior.

"Naruto Uzumaki and this is Aayla Secura. It's nice to know that you're okay Oola." Naruto introduced kindly before noticing the tired look in the Twi'lek's eyes.

"Naruto, maybe we should bring her with us, it's getting dark out." Aayla suggested, making Naruto nod before facing Oola.

"Would like to come to my apartment with us Oola? It's nothing much, but it's better then sleeping on the streets." Naruto said, getting a nod from the Twi'lek.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Oola said kindly.

They all left the alley, and soon headed to Naruto's apartment.

**To Be Continued… **

**There is the next chapter my loyal fans! Let me point out that Oola might be put in the harem, but that's a 50/50% chance, so it may or may not happen. Ask for the harem, Hinata, Temari, Kurotsuchi, and Samui are going to join it for reasons due to the CRA, but I have no one from the Hidden Mist. I was thinking of adding Konan and saying that she came from the Mist when she was very young during the time the bloodline purge was going on. It would make sense since she doesn't have a background behind living in Ame. Anyway, sorry if some of you don't like this chapter, but I promise it'll get awesome next chapter. Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto Shippuden or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**Yo, what's up all my loyal readers!? It's time for chapter 17 of Naruto: Jedi or Sith! In this one, Konoha is going to fight the Separatists and Naruto and his friends are going to get caught in the middle of it. Also, the moment you've all been waiting for, the debut of Naruto's own clone team, Delta Squad!**

**Also, regarding the harem, some have asked me to add various other women; like Anko, Fū, Yugito, and even Mei. I might consider them, because Mei is one of the few women that I can think of from Hidden Mist and the other three know Naruto's pain more then anyone.**

**Also, I will add Oola to the harem, but we might not see that much of her, sorry. I just want to be the first to put her and Naruto together. None of you can say anyone's ever done that, so I do own their paring. ;)**

**Now, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Konoha vs Separatists

**(Konoha: Hokage Tower) **

Naruto, Ahsoka, Aayla, Barriss, and Anakin are seen walking to Tsunade's office after being called in by an ANBU. As they walked, Naruto remembered his time from last night. He, Aayla, and Oola arrived and met up with Hinata, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Anakin. They talked about what happened with

**{Flashback}**

**(Konoha: Naruto's Apartment) **

After arriving at Naruto's apartment, Naruto, Aayla, and Oola saw that Hinata, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Anakin were waiting at his door. Later, they explained Oola's presence and what transpired. After finishing the conversation, everyone understood everything.

"I must say, that's some story." Barriss said, getting agreeing nods from everyone.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Anakin stated, remembering his younger days before becoming a Jedi.

"Thank you, but I'm more then grateful to both Naruto and Aayla. If they hadn't arrived when they did, who knows what I'd be put through right now." Oola said, giving the two a smile.

"It's no problem Oola." Aayla said kindly.

"Yeah, we were just in the right place at the right time." Naruto said, happy to know she's okay.

Hinata was happy to have Naruto back and even happier to see that he hasn't changed a bit from when she last saw him.

_'I'm so glad you're back Naruto.'_ Hinata thought as she stared at him.

Ahsoka saw the way Hinata was looking at Naruto and knew that she loved him just as much as her. She even noticed the same thing with Barriss. However, she saw how they were too shy to tell him. So, Ahsoka decided to try and help them out later.

"Anyway guys, I think it's time we hit the sac, I'm pretty tired." Naruto said with a yawn, earning him more yawns from the rest.

"Yeah, that time at the hot springs really tired me out." Ahsoka said, just as tired.

"No offense Naruto, but your apartment isn't big enough to accommodate all of us." Barriss pointed out, making Naruto nod in understanding before Anakin spoke up.

"No worries, I already took care of that Barriss. I managed to get us rooms in a nearby hotel. Now's a good time to go." Anakin stated, getting nods from everyone.

As the Jedi left, everyone wishing Naruto goodnight, Hinata came up to him and hugged him once more before leaving with a huge blush. Naruto wished everyone goodnight before closing the door. However, he then noticed Oola hadn't left.

"Um, Oola, is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's just that I have nowhere to go. If it's okay with you, can I stay here?" Oola asked, making Naruto think for a second before nodding.

"Sure you can, I'm fine with it. You can stay for as long as you want Oola." Naruto answered, making the Twi'lek happy.

"Thank you Naruto." Oola said kindly.

**{Flashback End}**

Naruto was grateful that Oola wanted to stay at his place. It made it easier for him since he lived at the Jedi Temple now, to which Oola offered to look after his apartment while he was gone. Though, he did have to take her shopping at some point, because the outfit she had on underneath her cloak was not the most appropriate. It was nothing but fishnets that didn't leave anything to the imagination. He knew that he was never going to get that image out of his head, not that he was complaining.

_'Pervy Sage would've killed to see any hot women in outfits like that.' _Naruto thought in amusement.

They soon arrived at Tsunade's office and opened the doors. Once the doors opened, Naruto froze in shock. In Tsunade's office was the very reason why Naruto left in the first place, Sakura Haruno.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto stuttered out, making said girl turn to him in shock.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked, shocked to see her long lost friend after so long.

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto answered.

Sakura quickly ran to him and hugged him, surprising the blonde before he hesitantly returned it.

Everyone was happy to see the interaction between the two before they broke the hug.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you again." Sakura said, happy to find her friend.

"Yeah, you to Sakura." Naruto said, actually happy that seeing his friend was not as hard as he thought it would be.

"As much as I'm happy to see you two rekindling, I think it's time for the reason I called you here." Tsunade said, getting everyone's attention. "We were going to have you tested Naruto, but it would seem a situation has come up that has prevented that."

"Yes, it would seem that a battalion of battle droids are approaching the village and will be arriving just a few hours if not stopped." Shizune stated, making everyone's eyes widen.

"What?! Do you mean to say that the Separatists are on their way?!" Naruto yelled in anger, getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Yes, and since you Naruto and the rest of the Jedi are here, I'm hoping you can help while we try to evacuate as many as we can from the village. Normally, I would have my best shinobi on this, but most of them are on different assignments. This is why I need you, Sakura, and the Jedi to stop the approaching droids with Shikamaru, who has already been informed of the situation and is waiting for you at the Main Gate with some clone troopers that he contacted, and your Jounin leader." Tsunade stated, getting confused looks.

"Jounin leader? Who's that?" Ahsoka asked.

Just then, the window opened and certain voice got everyone's attention and a smile from Naruto and Sakura.

"Yo, how's it going guys?" Kakashi said with an eye smile as he stood in the window.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in excitement, happy to see their old Jounin instructor, while the Jedi each looked at him in curiosity and some a deadpan.

_'Well, I see where Naruto got his layback attitude and mask when he was a Sith.'_ Ahsoka and Anakin thought with a sweat drop.

"Hey there Naruto, it's been awhile." Kakashi said casually before looking at the Jedi. "Hmm, so you must be friends of Naruto's? Nice to meet you all, my name is Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this mission."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anakin Skywalker and this Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, and Barriss Offee; Jedi of the Republic." Anakin introduced, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"Alright then, since you know each other now, head for the Main Gate. Shikamaru will fill you in on the rest of the situation." Tsunade stated, getting a nod from everyone before they left, not noticing Tsunade's worried expression. _'Be safe, all of you.'_

**(Konoha: Main Gate) **

As the Jedi and shinobi walk toward the Main Gate, they see a Republic shuttle had landed near it and Shikamaru speaking to four clone troopers with different armor from normal troopers. Each wore Katarn armor, but with different colored markings on each of them.

"Whoa, who're those guys?" Naruto asked, never seeing any clones like the ones in front of him before.

"Those are elite clone troopers Naruto, known as clone commandos. They're well trained, highly equipped, and very skilled." Aayla answered as they continued walking.

"Sounds like my kind of team." Naruto said as they stopped before Shikamaru and the clones.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted lazily.

"Not much Shikamaru, just here to start the mission and stop those droids." Naruto answered.

"Alright then, but first Naruto, meet your clone unit, Delta Squad." Shikamaru stated, surprising the blonde.

"W-Wait, clone unit?" Naruto questioned, getting nods from the four clones.

"Yes sir, we heard about your skills on the battlefield and figured that you could use a reliable clone unit while in the line of fire." The clone with orange markings stated.

"Hmm, well, I guess having my own clone unit wouldn't be so bad, but if you're going to be my team, then you need to show me just what you're capable of." Naruto stated, getting nods from all four clones. "Alright then, what are your names?"

"Sir, my designation is RC-01/138 or Delta 38, but most call me Boss." Boss introduced in a tone that matched his name before letting the clone with yellow markings step up.

"Sir, my designation is RC-1262 or Delta 62, Scorch, the demolitions expert. Just point out what you need blown to pieces and I'll be there." Scorch introduced with a laugh before letting the red marked one step up.

"Sir, my designation is RC-1207 or Delta 07, Sev, the sniper." Sev introduced in a deadly serious tone before letting the green marked clone step up.

"Sir, my designation is RC-1140 or Delta 40, but they call me Fixer. I'm the slicer sir." Fixer introduced seriously.

"Heh, well you guys seem like you're nothing but complete trouble, but I'm not one to judge something like that since I'm one to talk. Alright then, I guess I will be your leader, because the best place to show me what you've got is on this mission." Naruto stated, getting understanding nods from his new team.

"Alright, then let's get moving. Shikamaru, where are these droids at the moment?" Kakashi asked as they began walking.

"They're moving through the Forest of Dead Trees. We need to head them off before they can exit the forest or else they'll be in the village in no time." Shikamaru explained before continuing. "Intelligence also told us that they're being lead by an unknown Akatsuki member and a woman who was identified as Asajj Ventress.

Naruto's eyes widened at the name before clenching his fist, making the Jedi worry for him while Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru look at him in confusion.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"It's… nothing. It's just that Ventress and I have a score to settle with each other." Naruto answered, making Ahsoka scared of what might come.

"If you don't mind my asking Shikamaru, what is the description of this Akatsuki member?" Barriss asked.

"Tall, wearing a mask, green and red eyes, and wearing a scratched out Hidden Waterfall headband." Shikamaru described, making Naruto, Ahsoka, and Anakin narrow their eyes.

"We know who he is, he's Kakuzu. He's the one who's partner Naruto killed. Take my word for it, he's not to be underestimated." Anakin said very seriously.

"It's true, when we fought him, he had abilities that were unbelievable. I don't know much about him, but from what I saw he's able to fight and plan things out fast, even when fighting someone he just met." Ahsoka said, remembering how Kakuzu almost killed them the last time they met.

"Indeed, and Ventress is just as worse if not more dangerous. She's not to be underestimated. She was trained by Count Dooku and is very deadly." Aayla stated.

"In that case, I think that I have the perfect strategy to deal with them and the droids." Shikamaru said, getting everyone to pay close attention to him.

**(Forest of Dead Trees)**

The droids are seen moving through the giant dead trees with a calming pace. Kakuzu and Ventress are seen riding one of the three tanks in the front of the battalion. Kakuzu is seen reading a map while Ventress is getting impatient.

"Are we almost there yet?" Ventress asked, obviously annoyed with the silent Akatsuki member.

"Yes, once we're out of this forest, we'll be right on top of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakuzu answered.

"Good, because I'm tired of waiting." Ventress stated in annoyance.

Seemingly unknown to the two, a shadow was moving toward them on the tank. Unfortunately, before the shadow could touch them, both Akatsuki member and assassin jumped off the tank in opposite directions, forcing the shadow to split in half and follow them. Just as Kakuzu and Ventress landed away from it, two kunai with explosive tags were thrown at them and hit the ground in front of them before blowing up. The two jumped out of the explosion unharmed.

_'Is that it? They'll have to do better then that.'_ Kakuzu thought as they landed.

Before either of them could think though, Shikamaru jumped over them, throwing two more kunai at them and imbedded themselves in their shadows, making Ventress and Kakuzu freeze on the spot.

"W-What the? I can't move! What is this?!" Ventress said in shock.

"We've been had." Kakuzu said as he looked at their shadows and saw that the kunai had seal tags on them.

"Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu, achieved." Shikamaru said from over their heads on a tree branch.

"Curse you." Ventress said before looking at the stopped battle droids. "What are you fools waiting for? Kill him."

Before the droids could fire at Shikamaru, a rocket flew and blew up one of the tanks and several droids that got caught in the explosion. Looking up, everyone saw Scorch with a rocket launcher, who gave his team a thumbs up.

"Sorry, but if you want to attack our village, you're gonna have to get past all of us." Shikamaru stated.

Just then, Anakin, Ahsoka, Aayla, Barriss, Boss, and Fixer came out of hiding and began blasting or cutting through droids, thus putting the droids on an unprepared defensive. Overhead, Sev is seen blasting droids that got too close to where Shikamaru was, said shinobi landing in front of the trapped Kakuzu and Ventress. Scorch then blasted and destroyed another tank and some droids with his rocket launcher. Next, Sakura came out of nowhere and punched the ground in front several droids, creating a crater that either knocked some on the ground or crushed them under forced up rocks.

_'So, this is how strong shinobi are? Damn, I might have made a mistake coming here.'_ Ventress thought in fear at seeing Sakura's monstrous strength.

overhead, Naruto is watching as his friends fight and watching how his new team worked. He was very impressed with what he saw. Boss was no slouch with a blaster or going toe to toe with a battalion of droids. Fixer was just as good and knew how to fight too. Though a little trigger happy, Scorch definitely knew how to make a bang. Ask for Sev, he might have been a bit quiet, but he had one hell of a shot.

_'I think I'm going to like having these guys as my team.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to watch the battle before turning toward Shikamaru, Ventress, and Kakuzu.

"Now then." Shikamaru said, drawing their attention, showing that his hands were in his clans famous hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Shikamaru's shadow moved toward Ventress and possessed her body. Moving his hand down, with Ventress' body copying his movement, Shikamaru grabbed where her lightsaber was and made her ignite the red blade. Shikamaru then forced her body to turn toward Kakuzu and charge at him with her weapon.

"I've got you." Shikamaru said confidently as he made Ventress move her lightsaber for a horizontal slash.

"I don't think so." Kakuzu said calmly.

Just as the red blade was about to connect with Kakuzu's body, an arm burst from the ground and removed the kunai from his shadow, thus freeing the Akatsuki member, who ducked the slash and jumped back, and shocking those who saw.

"I guess guess it isn't quite over yet, is it? As you can see, my abilities are countless." Kakuzu stated as his arm, which looked like tentacles with a beating heart, returned to his body. "You would be smart to retreat and plan your next move."

_'What? When did he… of course! When the explosion happened, he must've hidden his arm in the ground. Damn, Naruto, Ahsoka, and Anakin never mentioned he could detach his limbs could function independently from his. It's a drag how these Akatsuki have so many unique powers.' _Shikamaru thought, planning his next move.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw this. He knew the guy could detach his body parts, but didn't know that they could function on their own. Naruto then saw Shikamaru move Ventress to slash at Kakuzu, forcing the Akatsuki to jump back. At this, Naruto made a clone, who began creating his attack in his right hand.

"Damn, I can't control my body! Do something you fool!" Ventress yelled as she continued to try and slash Kakuzu.

"Me?! What about you?!" Kakuzu yelled back before his back hit a tree. "Damn!"

Before Kakuzu could even think about moving, a shadow loomed over him, making him look up and come face to face with a rather large Rasengan heading for him by Naruto and a shadow clone.

"Massive Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the massive sphere of energy into the unsuspecting Akatsuki, creating a large dust cloud and crater in the impacted area.

"Did we get him?" Naruto asked as he landed next to Shikamaru and looked at the dust cloud.

As the dust cloud cleared, his answer came in the form of Kakuzu appearing unharmed from his position, though his skin looked as though it was made of stone before it slowly dissolved away.

"So, we meet again Nine-Tails. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Kakuzu said as he glared at Naruto.

"Same to you freak show." Naruto said back.

"So, you are still alive after all. And here I thought you both surviving and joining the Jedi was just some trick." Ventress said, glaring at her now number one enemy.

"Well you thought wrong Ventress. I'm not only alive, but also part of the Republic and I'm going to stop you and the rest of you Separatist scum, change the Jedi Order, and bring peace to the galaxy!" Naruto exclaimed, making Ventress laugh.

"Hahah, you? Stop us? Change the Jedi Order? Bring peace to the galaxy? Don't make me laugh. You're just one person and one person won't make a difference." Ventress stated, making Naruto glare at her.

"We'll see about that, but first…" Naruto trailed off as he turned to Kakuzu. "I need to take care of you."

"Then come at me boy. I still owe you for the last time we fought." Kakuzu stated as he removed his cloak.

As soon as Kakuzu's cloak was thrown to the ground, his three masked beasts erupted from his back, shocking Ventress and mildly surprising Shikamaru. Unfortunately, Shikamaru's shadow was used up and retreated back to him, freeing Ventress, who smirked.

"Well, looks like your shadow has a limit, too bad for you kid." Ventress said smugly as she grabbed and ignited her other lightsaber.

"Indeed. Now, let the bloodbath begin." Kakuzu said sinisterly.

Ventress was the first to move. She ran at Naruto, who quickly ignited his own red lightsaber and blocked her strike before trying to deliver one of his own, only for her to dodge. Before Naruto could run at her, the fire beast came up behind and blasted fire balls at him, making Naruto jump away.

Shikamaru wasn't faring any better. He was having to avoid getting hit by lightning from the lightning beast. Overhead, Sev was trying to get a good shot on either mask beast that appeared. Unfortunately, he had to quickly roll out of the way of the wind beast that came up behind him.

"Damn, take this!" Sev yelled as he blasted the beast, only for it to knock his blaster away.

Before the wind beast could smash him though, Kakashi appeared and slashed the beasts arm off, making it fly back. Now, Kakashi and Sev stood facing it, ready to fight.

"Let's be careful, these things are powerful." Kakashi stated, getting a nod from the clone.

"Yes sir." Sev said, pulling out another blaster.

Down below, Naruto was about to charge at Ventress and the fire beast, but before he could move, Anakin and Ahsoka jumped at them, making Ventress block Anakin's blade and the beast to jump back from Ahsoka's.

"Naruto, go after Kakuzu, we've got these two!" Anakin yelled, slashing at the assassin.

"Guys… fine, but be careful." Naruto stated before running at Kakuzu, who was standing and watching the battle without a care.

"So, you want to fight me boy? Fine, but all you're doing is just handing yourself over to the Akatsuki." Kakuzu stated, making Naruto glare at him.

"You can say what you want, but the Akatsuki will never have me. I will stop you. No matter what you guys throw at me, I'll stop you all!" Naruto declared, drawing a laugh from Kakuzu.

"You sound like the first Leaf shinobi I ever fought and that was the First Hokage." Kakuzu stated, shocking Naruto.

"The First Hokage? Just how old are you?" Naruto said to himself for getting ready to fight. "It doesn't matter, it won't make make a difference. I'll still take you down."

"Heh, we'll see about that brat." Kakuzu said, getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto charged at him with his lightsaber at the ready. He sent a slash at Kakuzu, but the larger man dodged. Kakuzu sent a fist toward Naruto's head, but he grabbed it. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting a knee coming at his jaw, sending him back. Naruto wiped blood from off his mouth and glared at him as he walked towards him.

"I underestimated you last time boy, but not this time. This time, I'm going to kill you and drag your body back to the Akatsuki." Kakuzu stated as he stood over Naruto.

Naruto went for a stab, but Kakuzu stretched his arm out and grabbed his wrist before breaking it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled in pain at his broken arm as he was forced to drop his lightsaber.

"Be that though, I need to pay you back for what you did to me." Kakuzu said, bringing the blonde up to eye level before punching Naruto in the gut. "For hitting me with that attack that shot me threw a building."

Kakuzu released Naruto, but before he could touch the ground, Kakuzu sent a punch to his face that threw air before crashing into a tree.

"That was for blowing me up." Kakuzu said, running at Naruto.

"Damn." Naruto said, about to stand, only for Kakuzu to slide in front of him and kick him deeper into the tree, creating a crater.

"And that, was for destroying one of my hearts." Kakuzu said before grabbing Naruto by the neck. "Now, to finish you."

"Naruto!" Ahsoka yelled.

She tried to run to his aid, but the fire beast blocked her path.

Before Kakuzu could could choke Naruto to death, a blue bladed lightsaber stabbed him threw the heart.

"Guh!" Kakuzu exclaimed in pain and shock, not expecting the attack as he dropped Naruto, who breathed in air.

Naruto looked behind Kakuzu and to his surprise, saw Barriss with her blade in Kakuzu's back.

"Barriss?" Naruto said, not expecting the green skinned girl to save him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Barriss asked, removing her blade from Kakuzu, who fell to the ground.

"I'm fine, but my arm is broken. Thanks Barriss, but… I thought you hated me." Naruto said, making Barriss raise a brow at him.

"What? Why would you?" Barriss asked confused.

"Well, every time you look at me you run away or look somewhere else. I thought you hated me for being a Sith and that's why you constantly stayed away from me." Naruto stated, making Barriss blush.

"Naruto… it's not that hate you. The truth is-" Before Barriss could finish, Naruto spoke.

"Hold that thought." Naruto said, both turning to see the three masked beasts running their way.

Naruto quickly grabbed Barriss and jumped out of their path. They and everyone else watched as they all converged and entered Kakuzu's body, the lightning mask breaking. Kakuzu's body pulsed for moment before he stood back up and glared at Naruto and Barriss.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you have forced me to do this." Kakuzu stated darkly.

Once Kakuzu said this, thousands of tentacles burst from his body. His arms were stretched due to tentacles coming out between the joints. His mask tore away due to tentacles bursting from his mouth. Lastly, hundreds of tentacles burst from his and surrounding is form with the fire mask appearing on the right side of his head and the wind mask appearing on the left side from the mass around him.

"W-What just happened to him?" Barriss questioned, never before seeing such a thing before in her life.

"Sir, any clue what he just?" Sev asked Kakashi.

"He's transformed his body. That's a mass of chakra around him." Kakashi answered, not liking the power that Kakuzu gave off.

Even Ventress and the other Jedi could feel the power coming off Kakuzu. They may not be shinobi, but they didn't have to be Jedi to feel the anger, hatred, and darkness flowing off him in waves.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this form. Ask for you two… not just one of my hearts, but two. I was planning on bringing you back to the Akatsuki in one piece boy… but I've changed my mind. I'm going to take your heart and drag what remains of you back instead." Kakuzu stated before setting his sights on Barriss. "But first, I'm going to deal with you!"

Kakuzu threw his arm toward Naruto before he could react and sent him flying into a nearby tree hard enough to kill a regular person.

"Naruto! No!" Barriss yelled before running to his downed form, only for tentacles to come out of the ground and stop in place.

"Not so girl, I thought I said that I'd deal with you first." Kakuzu stated, dragging a struggling Barriss back to him.

However, Kakashi and Ahsoka appeared and cut the tentacles with their lightsaber and Lightning Blade, freeing Barriss. Aayla was by Naruto, trying to help him up. Naruto watched as his friends stood before Kakuzu, trying to protect him. He watched as his clone unit, Shikamaru, and Anakin fought droids and Ventress. He even saw the worry in Aayla's eyes as she stared at him.

"Naruto, are you okay? Naruto?" Aayla repeated, but got no response.

_'They're all fighting for me and my home. I can't give up now. No, I need to get up! I need to end this now! I didn't think that I'd have use this, but I have no choice.'_ Naruto mentally said, making Kurama gasp.

**_"Naruto, you're not seriously thinking about using that jutsu are you? The last time you used it, you almost destroyed you're chakra network in your arm. I can heal your body, but you're chakra network takes time for even me to repair, so you better be sure about this."_** Kurama stated, knowing full well that Naruto is now putting his life on the line between life and death.

_'I know Kurama, but my friends are all in danger and I'll be damned if you think I'm just going to standby and watch.'_ Naruto stated, getting to his feet.

"Naruto?" Aayla said.

"I'm alright Aayla. Right now though, I'm going to finish this." Naruto stated before looking towards everyone who stood in front of Kakuzu. "Guys, move out of the way!"

Kakashi, Ahsoka, and Barriss were surprised to hear this from the injured blonde and watched as he walked past them and stood a good fifteen feet away from Kakuzu. He then created three shadow clones.

_'Shadow clones? What is he up to?'_ Kakuzu mentally questioned, watching as the clones stood at Naruto's sides and in front of him.

Kakashi, Aayla, Ahsoka, and Barriss watched on in confusion, wondering why he was going to use a Rasengan. Kakashi however noticed something different about it as he watched it form.

"Why is he going to use a Rasengan? Didn't that already fail the first time?" Ahsoka questioned.

"No, there's something different about it." Kakashi stated, watching as Naruto lifted the attack over his head, revealing a Rasengan with multiple blades of wind spinning around it with a loud screeching sound.

_'What is that? So much chakra… if I'm hit by that, I'm done for.'_ Kakuzu mentally said with a cold sweat running down his face.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto exclaimed.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of writers block. Top that off with all the freaking school work and projects my teachers kept dropping into my hands. I was also working on a new story that won't come out until I'm finished with the first few chapters of the first arc. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the cliffhanger and don't worry, I'll explain how Naruto knows Rasen Shuriken. Read and review my loyal readers.**


End file.
